No Secrets Between Us
by Mirime ceea
Summary: Faramir loves Eowyn, but wants to know why she seems scared of his touch. When he finally learns the truth, how can he prove he still loves her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I have no rights to this story, and I do not want to make any profit from it.

* * *

><p>Faramir was a smart man, even though his father never saw that. It had taken years of Boromir's encouragement before he was able to have the self-esteem to believe in his own thoughts, rather than just go along with the Stewards. Faramir missed his brother daily, but especially when he needed some one to hear his thoughts, with out offering solutions or advice.<p>

"There is something wrong with Eowyn," Faramir puzzled to his room. "But there shouldn't be. The war has ended, and they are rebuilding the gates. Parties have been sent out to hunt down some of the bigger groups of orcs, but Eowyn had no interest in being a part of that…"

_It's just that there are times in our courtship, where I reach out to touch her and she braces herself, as if she were willing herself not to flinch away_. Faramir thought, almost unwilling to admit out loud that he was scared Eowyn hated his touch. Faramir smiled slightly. _If Boromir were here, he would tell me that there had to be another reason, as no woman would shy from the touch of the two handsomest sons of the Steward._

Faramir looked out the window with a small sigh. _But what could it be?_

The window overlooked a small courtyard where, by some chance, Eowyn stood looking over the plains towards the vague direction of Rohan. Before Faramir moved to go join her, he noted the four hobbits sitting in the corner of the courtyard, talking quietly together.

When Faramir reached the door the open door to the courtyard he raised his hand in greeting to the four hobbits, Merry and Pippin half bowed from their seats, but Eowyn was two wrapped up in her thoughts to notice his entrance. Faramir signaled the hobbits to stay silent, and slight mischievous smiles crept on the faces of Merry, Pippin and Sam. Frodo looked slightly wary as Faramir crept towards Eowyn, his boots making no noise on the cobblestone.

When he was within a breath of her, Faramir put his hands on Eowyn's shoulders saying "Most Beautiful, Fair Lady! How stands the morning?"

Faramir was so elated with his success of making it to Eowyn with out her notice, that he didn't feel her body tense, first at his hands, then at his words, until she spun around, faster than he could realize, and slapped him hard. Faramir took a step back and felt his cheek, where four angry scratches were blooming from her nails.

Eowyn's eyes were dark, and cold, and she hissed at him in her own language, automatically reaching for her sword, which thankfully she didn't have on. When her hand didn't find her sword, she froze in what Faramir might have called blind panic, unable to move or breathe.

Before Faramir could respond, Merry and Pippin were in front of them. Pippin stopped and stood in front of Faramir, while Merry pulled on Eowyn's hands, forcing her to look at him. "My Lady!" Merry exclaimed in a low voice. "Eowyn! You are safe! He's gone, it's ok. He can't hurt you here."

As Eowyn looked at Merry small recognition in her eyes, an unpleasant idea came to Faramir. "Oh! No-" he trailed off softly, and almost took a step towards the woman he loved, who was now kneeling on the ground, her head on Merry's shoulder.

Pippin blocked him. "My lord," Pippin said. "I think it might be best if you just go for now."

Faramir looked from Pippin to Eowyn, considering. "My lord, please," whispered Merry.

"As a favor to us," said Frodo standing up and moving towards the scene. Sam had stood up with Merry and Pippin, but he hadn't move more than a step away from Frodo. Now the two of them were coming closer.

Faramir could not deny them, the ring bearers, anything. "Report to my chambers at your earliest convenience," he commanded Pippen and walked into the stone building with a much heavier heart than before.

* * *

><p><em>Some one hurt her. Some <em>man_ has hurt her._ Back in his chamber, Faramir was angrier than he thought possible. His sadness and confusion had given way and all that was left was this desire to hunt down and kill who had put the fear in her eyes.

_But when? And where? Who could have done this! Want her? Yes, men want her. But want her enough to…_ Faramir had started pacing at some point, but unwilling to finish that thought he threw himself into a chair.

"You are a man of reason," he told himself, taking a deep breath that didn't make him any calmer. "Let's start with what is known. I know that since the Houses of Healing she has been safe, I've been able to do that at least. Before that she was in the muster of Rohan. It is possible then? – but no. She was dressed as a man. Merry has told me that he was unaware. So then before that she was… with the women and children and elderly. Surely not then. I hope not then. Before that she was at Edoras. In her uncle's court! Her brother and cousin as princes, her uncle the king, how could some one have hurt her?"

Faramir was silent, watching the dust in the light that shone in through his window. "I need more information. But I cannot go to Eomer. I'm already in hot water with him for daring to look at his sister, let alone court her. I don't see how he could have let anything get to her since he's so protective. It would be a slap in his face to tell him he failed, even if he did. Miserably, in this case. King Aragorn is too busy for this right now, he spends his time trying to heal the country. Gandalf is always busy here and there. Maybe if I can catch him, he'll tell me what has happened… I'll wait for what Pippin can tell me and then try to find Gandalf."

He shifted the piles of paper in front of him, some of them were notes from learning the language of the Riddimark. Faramir flipped through the pages, hoping to find what Eowyn had said to him, but there was nothing. She had been determined to teach Faramir the good words first.

_There was nothing good about what she said to me_, Faramir mused. He let his thoughts consume him, staring at nothing, until a knock came at his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JRRTolkien. I have no claims to any of these characters. I just like writing.

* * *

><p>To Faramir's surprise it was Merry who walked through the door, bearing a tray of wine and three glasses. Sam was holding the door for him, and Faramir rose as Frodo entered the room, followed by Pippin who was carrying a tray of rolls and various spreads.<p>

"What's all this?" Faramir laughed.

"This, sir," said Sam, "is how hobbits talk. We serve food and wine, and then bad news is not as bad and good news is even better."

"Won't you sit?" Faramir asked, moving towards some chairs along the side of his room. Merry and Pippin were sitting already, and were helping to organize the meal.

"I think," said Frodo slowly, "that here Sam and I would only be in the way here. We have nothing to add to the conversation, and really only came to help hold doors and carry trays." He added with a glance a Pippin and Merry.

"You have carried enough, Cousin Frodo," Merry said lightly, looking over his shoulder. "It's not your turn any longer."

"You cannot honestly expect me to let you serve me for the rest of my life." Frodo half smiled.

"No," retorted Merry, laughing. "But there are Sam and Pippin to serve you too. Between the three of us you have no chance."

"You might as well go meet with Gandalf, or what ever you important people have to do," added Pippin. "We are set here."

Frodo smiled, and nodded at Faramir who returned with a small bow, and Frodo and Sam left.

"You have to excuse us," said Pippin, looking at Faramir's unreadable gaze. "We often speak light of people who are truly important, it is our way."

"But you should not believe us capable of taking the Ring, or the business with Mordor so lightly," said Merry, finishing Pippin's comment. "Frodo was changed completely by his adventures, and some days talking to him is like trying to understand Elvish, or Gandalf. You know he's right, but you're not ready for what he's trying to tell you."

"Frodo was going to come and sit with us, but I think he realized that his perceptive on this situation might not be what you want to hear right now, and Sam goes where he goes, that's fact," said Pippin.

"What did Frodo say about Eowyn?" Faramir asked, concerned.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. "Let Merry have his say first," said Pippin reaching for one of the rolls. "You can ask Frodo later."

Faramir turned to look at Merry who was looking back squarely, as if trying to judge what to say. "My lord," he began finally. "I do not pretend to know much about Eowyn. I think it will be the study of your life to truly understand her, but that is the way it should be. What little I do know is what I gleamed from her small sentences of insight, combined with what Gandalf told me of the political situation of Rohan before King… King Eomer." Merry hesitated slightly, and Pippin put his hand on Merry's shoulder in support.

"What I do know, goes like this," Merry continued. "King Theoden had an advisor named Grima Wormtongue who was actually a spy for Saruman. Wormtongue entered the court as an advisor to the King Theoden, and eventually poisoned the King's mind against all other counsels, including those of his son, nephew and niece. Wormtongue also tried to work at Theodred's, that was the king's son, King Eomer and Eowyn's allegiance to Rohan. I do not know what Wormtongue tried to tell Theodred, but I can guess King Eomer's had something to do with taking his cousin's place in the line to the thrown. For Eowyn, well… I have two guesses. My first is that he tried to tempt her with freedom from waiting on King Theoden. The second I'll get to shortly.

"When it was obvious that neither King Eomer or Theodred would change loyalties, Saruman sent orcs to kill Theodred, which they did. The next time it was heard that a large party of orcs was moving across Rohan, King Eomer defied Wormtongue's order to let them roam free. Thankfully, for Pippin and myself, because that was the party that had captured us – the ones that killed Boromir." Faramir stiffened, and Merry continued quickly, "King Eomer killed them all, and on the way back he met Strider, er King Elessar, and Legolas and Gimli, and gave them horses. When King Eomer got back he challenged Wormtongue, and was thrown into prison for breaking the law with giving the horses and the orcs. But I think that was a cover story for what really happened.

"From what Eowyn's mentioned, I think she was to be given to Wormtongue as a thank you gift for giving Rohan to Saruman. 'His prize? I think not' she said while cleaning her armor one day before we reached Gondor. She said it proudly, but I think she was truly aware of how close she was to being… well… forced to be with Wormtongue – if the war had gone another way. I guess that this was the second way he tried to change her allegiance from Rohan, by trying to make her... belong... to him.

"I think King Eomer challenged Wormtongue because Wormtongue was finding ways to haunt and torture Eowyn. Not torture of a physical kind, but of a worse emotional kind, where Eowyn knew exactly what was going to happen to her, if the Rohirrim lost, and it looked like they were going to lose for a long, long time."

Merry paused, and Pippin handed him some wine, which Merry took with a nod of thanks. As he drank some, Faramir tried to make himself understand what he just heard. "Do you think…" Faramir began, but was unable to make himself ask the question he truly wanted to. "How did he – hurt – her?" He finally managed to get out.

"I have no idea, my lord." Merry said. "Eowyn is very proud. She does not like to talk about anything that would make her sound weak, and I think she some how sees what happened as her fault."

"Her fault!" Faramir exclaimed, rising from his seat. "How could she – I don't understand!" He ended with a sharp glance at Merry, as if to see if he was withholding any information.

"Neither do we," said Pippin crossly. "You needn't look at Merry like that, he's doing the best he can to describe a situation we don't understand at all. This is one of the many times we've realized how different a people we are from you. We don't even have a word to describe what Wormtongue did, as far as I know this has never happened to Hobbits."

Faramir took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Meriadoc, true Esquire of Rohan," He appologized. "This morning was the first I had ever dreamed of something like…" he paused, his mouth forming a firm line. "We have many words for this kind of behavior, but no easy solutions to solve what happens. Do you have any suggestions as to what I should do?"

"Talk to Eowyn," said Merry promptly. "She might not tell you what really happened, but I think that she's been looking for a way to get it out of her system. Since she seems to have ruled out dying as an option, perhaps she'll try talking." Merry said this with a small smile, but Faramir perceived how worried Merry had been that Eowyn would continue to seek death.

"And, tell her that you still care for her, no matter what" was Pippin's suggestion.

"You aren't going to change your mind, are you?" asked Merry, with a sharp gaze to rival Faramir's.

"No," said Faramir firmly. "That at least is certain. No matter what she does or does not say or do, I will always love and protect her the best I can."

"Then you should be fine in the end," said Pippin beginning to reset the carrying tray.

Faramir stood by his window, looking out. "Where is Eowyn now?" he asked.

"She's in her room, I believe," said Merry. "She feels safest in the Houses of Healing. You were kind to let her stay there."

"I could not do anything less for her," commented Faramir absently. "What did he look like?" He turned around, and the hobbits froze in motion of cleaning up.

"Oh," said Pippin. "He was shorter than you, I think."

"Sickly," added Merry. "A very pale, sickly complexion, with dark hair, and dark eyes."

"Untrustworthy," Pippin nodded. "I now am sorry Treebeard didn't let him drown."

"If I see him, ever…" Faramir trailed off.

"I know," said Merry, as Pippin said, "I understand."

"I wouldn't talk to Frodo then, or do so with an open mind." Pippin advised. "My lord, unless you need us for something else, we should be about our other duties."

"Thank you, you may go," Faramir said and watched as they picked up their trays and exited, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am not JRRTolkin. I have no claim to LOTR.

* * *

><p>Eowyn sat on a stone bench in the courtyard of the Houses of Healing. Even with the bright sun shining down on her, and Farmir's mother's cloak around her shoulders, Eowyn still shivered. <em>This is foolish.<em> She tried to tell herself sternly. _I will not tolerate this any longer._ But it did no good. Her hands, so reliable with a sword or a horse, refused to stop shaking. The feeling of nausea from this morning was finally dying away, leaving her faintly hungry, shaking and bitterly ashamed.

"What must he think of me," she whispered desperately to the creeping vines on the walls.

"_What do we have here?" _hissed a familiar voice in her head. In spite of the sun, Eowyn could only see dark hallways, lit by torches placed far away, and his stalking footsteps behind her. _"I remember when I first saw you. A woman of strength and beauty. Who knew that she was easily corruptible? Who knew that she was a whore?"_

"No," breathed Eowyn, standing up, and trying to shake off the memory, but it continued.

_He had pushed her against the wall, no escape. "Not a slut? What would you call yourself? You who display your desire to any man with eyes. You who lead me on, day after day. You who will not push me away. You enjoy this, you enjoy me."_

Eowyn curled into herself, hands over her ears, slowly sinking to the ground. She couldn't escape it, his hands, his voice, his smell, the smell of thatch, and burning torch. There were boots coming down the hallway, the soldier who came on his patrol. He was her escape, he would turn the corner and set her free. But no, wait, the boots were on cobblestone. Some one was here, in this city, and was coming towards her now.

The steps had stopped, and a tentative voice asked "Eowyn?"

* * *

><p>Faramir's favorite window overlooked the Houses of Healing. The love for this window actually started long before he met Eowyn, and had everything to do with how well his small self had been able to hide between the frame and a tall column, which made him invisible from all sides. Of course his love for this window had grown during the time he was required to guide his city, and Eowyn had chosen to stay in the Houses. In between meetings he would walk this corridor, slowing his pace to see if Eowyn was out, and then slowing even further if she was, before being rushed off.<p>

Almost automatically, as Faramir wandered the halls after the midday meal, his feet slowed when he went past this window. Seeing Eowyn sitting on a bench, with his mother's cloak wrapped around her made him stop and stare. _She could have come out of a high tale of the older days._ He mused, watching her. _I love her. More than I had ever thought possible._

_Then why are you stranding here?_ ask a part of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Boromir. Since he couldn't find an appropriate answer for himself, Faramir turned down the halls that would take him to the Houses.

He nodded at the healer who kept watch over the entrance, to ensure that only people with permission were allowed through. The healer smiled and called out "She's in the courtyard, my lord," which Faramir already knew, but thanked him for anyways.

Faramir's footsteps were loud and echoed on the stone corridors. He briefly considered softening his footfall, but shook his head at his own foolishness. _Have you forgotten this morning so quickly? We are now going to play a different courtship game. No surprises, no tricks. Eowyn will initiate all physical contact, and we're going to ensure that no one bothers her._

When he got to the courtyard, Faramir didn't immediately see Eowyn. He wondered if she had gone back to her room, and was going to set out in search for her, when he noticed the deep blue of his mother's – no. Of Her cloak just behind the bench he had seen her sitting on.

Faramir ensured that his steps continued to be loud enough for her to hear them as he walked across the courtyard, and when he was close enough to see how Eowyn sat, hands over her ears, head on her knees, trying to hide herself from the world, his heart seemed to stop. With all of his person, Faramir wanted to comfort Eowyn. _But,_ his mind argued cruelly, _would holding her comfort Eowyn or Faramir._ With that thought, Faramir stopped short.

"Eowyn?" he breathed. "Eowyn. Please, what can I do for you?"

"Why are you here, my lord?" Came Eowyn's voice. "How can you even be near me, after this morning."

"What do you mean?" Faramir couldn't help himself, he moved over to sit on the end of the bench.

Eowyn looked up at him, her hands in tight fists on her lap. Faramir's heart gave a thud as he realized that she had been crying. "I hit you. Hard." Her eyes were dark and empty.

"I probably deserved it," Faramir said with a half smile.

"What could you have possible done to deserve that? You who have been nothing but kind and patient and understanding with me. How can you possibly still love me?"

Faramir paused for a moment. "Eowyn. I love you. I will always love you. How could I not? I love your willingness to learn, and how patient you are when you teach. I love your courage, and strength in how you work so hard to not let the past affect your present."

"You are embarrassing me, my lord. I do not deserve your praise."

"You deserve more. But you should not be upset about hitting me. We just went through a war! I should have known better than sneak up on you."

"How can you possibly be so understanding? How can you not hate me?"

"Eowyn." Faramir said in his most reasonable tone. "If you had snuck up on me, and in fear I had thought you were an enemy, and hit you away, would you hate me?"

Eowyn thought for a moment, her body uncurling slightly. "I don't deserve you." She said finally.

"No." Faramir agreed bitterly. "You deserve much, much better."

Eowyn laughed, but the sound was sad. "No. You deserve some one who isn't tainted, or worthless. Some one who hasn't…" she bit her lip, tears rising in her eyes.

"Oh, Eowyn." Faramir breathed. "Can I sit by you? Please? I just… would like to be near you."

"It is your bench, my lord." Eowyn murmured. "I don't see how you could want to be near some one who has been ruined." Her voice had the harshest self-loathing in it.

"Eowyn." Faramir said firmly, as he slid off the bench and sat next to her. "I do not know who has told these things to you, but they are false." Eowyn started to protest, but Faramir gently put his hand on her arm. "Listen to me. I know you. You are not worthless, or ruined. Who ever told you this was lying to you. If I ever find him, the man who put these ideas into your head, the man who hurt you, I will kill him. You deserve to be protected, and I will protect you." Faramir's voice was calm. It was difficult before for Eowyn to imagine him killing anyone, but some how she could see it now. A faint idea passed through her haunted thoughts of war and fighting not being for glory but for protection.

_What kind of warior is he?_ She wondered, not for the first time. _I have never seen anyone like him before. _However, she could not let his slur against how her family protected her go unanswered. _Even if he's right?_ whispered a traitor thought. "Eomer would have protected me, but he was… and Theodred, he…" she couldn't quite get it out.

"You don't have to tell me now. You don't have to tell me ever. I want to know, and I would wish you would tell me because I want know everything about you, both the beautiful and the less beautiful."

Eowyn was silent for a little bit, as she watched the sunlight dance on the ivy-covered walls. "I will tell you," she said firmly, deciding. "Just, please not now. Can we just sit here as we are now?"

"Of course. Are you comfortable with me so close?"

"I don't mind it, or you. I just have to remember you're not… him. You are actually very comfortable to lean on." She said with a small smile and a blush.

"Then lean away, my lady." Faramir answered with a large smile and he draped his arm across her shoulder. Eowyn took a deep breath, and leaned her head against Faramir.

"I love you, and I am glad you are here, my lord" Eowyn's voice was the smallest whisper, and Faramir kissed her head in response.

_We will be fine. How could we not be?_ Faramir thought, content with pushing away his anger and his questions for now and to just be near her.

They stayed there until the call for the evening meal. Mostly sitting, some times walking. Enjoying each other's company and small talk of everything and nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am not JRRTolkin. I do not own LOTR, or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" asked Eowyn, holding up a handful of papers. Faramir had been working in his study, unobservant of time, and had missed the evening meal. Eowyn had, to no one's surprise, volunteered to bring it up to him. It had been a busy couple of days, and outside of the one beautiful afternoon they had spent in the garden, moments together had been few and isolated. Now, as Faramir ate, Eowyn cleaned up the mess of papers that had some how spread themselves all over the room.<p>

Faramir looked up and squinted to see what was on the papers she held. "You broke my order, my lord," she teased. "My first order when teaching you our language was to do what?"

Faramir felt himself blush, but answered firmly "Not to try to write your language down, especially not in the Gondorian alphabet."

"And what do we have here?" Eowyn could barely keep the smirk out of her voice, and her eyes were laughing.

"It's only a few of the words, the ones that are impossible to remember. Am I even close to the spelling?" Faramir queried.

"Well, no." Eowyn said bluntly. "But since our language is almost never written down you technically cannot be wrong." Her voice turned smug. "There I was thinking you were perfect and could do no wrong. Now I find you do not follow simple instructions!"

Faramir looked down, embarrassed to have been found out. "Well at least this has dispelled your notion that I am perfect. I am many things, but certainly not that."

Eowyn chucked quietly. "My poor lord. In truth the no writing rule was more for your benefit. We have many different letters than you; the words become less impossible to write when you know those. And I thought it would be easier to speak first, since that is how our language is passed down."

"I knew about the different letters. There is a book under the pages I wrote that is in Rohirric." Faramir glanced up to see Eowyn open the book curiously. "I hope you are not too upset that I disobeyed." Faramir busied himself with his dinner again, but Eowyn didn't respond. When he looked up he was surprised to see a few tears running down her face. "Eowyn!" Faramir stood and moved towards her. "What is wrong?"

"Where did you get this book, Man of Gondor?" Eowyn asked, glancing at him before looking back down at the page.

"From Boromir's stack of books. He learned Rohirric early on, knowing it would be useful as a Steward. I learned the un-useful Elfish tongues. The book was made for him some time ago, perhaps about ten or twenty years past. I believe a bard from Rohan was delighted with his interest and wanted him to have a guide to court…" Faramir trailed off realizing he was babbling, Eowyn hadn't cried more than a few tears but that alone was enough to shock Faramir. Eowyn rarely cried. "Eowyn? What is it?"

"My mother."

"What?" He asked, and she turned the book towards him. On the top of the page was a subheading written in Common and Rohirric, which read 'Faces of the Rohan Court.' Below it on one side of the page was a woman's face with long flowing hair. The other side was a picture of a man. Focusing on the woman's face, Faramir could see the resemblance to Eowyn.

"You have a picture of my mother. I didn't remember her face. She died from illness and grief when I was seven, father had been killed by orcs." She said this in a matter of fact voice that was completely disjointed from her tears. "That is my father." She pointed to the man's picture on the other side of the page. "This book must have been made before they died, Theodred was portrayed, but not Eomer. My brother would have been a face at court, as the third in line to the throne after Mother's death."

"I lost my mother when I was five. I cannot remember her face, but there was a miniature of her in Father's desk, which I looked at for days when I found it. I must have been ten. Boromir was fifteen. Father hid it away some where more private when he found out we were sneaking away to look at it."

The both stood silent, lost in memories. Eowyn was staring at her parent's faces as if she were trying to memorize them. Reluctantly she turned the pages. The faces of her uncle's council members and advisors passed by and when she reached the end of the faces she turned to Faramir with tears in her eyes. "So few of these men are still alive," she commented.

Faramir nodded sadly. "I fear, in some ways, you were hit harder than we were. We only had one front to really worry about, you had two separate wars in two separate countries."

"Not to mentioned Saruman sent his orcs out to kill helpless women and children." Eowyn said bitterly, her eyes were now bright with anger.

"Did no one notice?" Faramir asked gently, and Eowyn glanced sharply at him. "Is that why the raids happened – because no one knew?"

"Everyone noticed. Everyone knew, Faramir." Eowyn snapped. "We just couldn't do anything because the Worm had the King's ear."

"Worm?"

"Grima Wormtongue. He was my uncle's advisor. Well actually, he was Saruman's puppet…" she trailed off, looked closely at Faramir, and took a deep breath. "This isn't the way I had planned to tell you. Do you have time for a long story?"

"For you, my lady, I have time for anything." Faramir half smiled and moved over to two more comfortable chairs that were by the balcony. He sat down in one, and Eowyn hesitated before moving to sit next to him in the same chair. Faramir was surprised, there was enough room certainly, but Eowyn was always shyer about sitting so close. "Are you sure?" He asked, not able to contain his wonder.

"If it's ok with you?" Eowyn froze at his question, and looked ready to go to the next chair.

Kicking himself mentally, Faramir quickly put his arm around her. "This is more than ok. This is wonderful. I was just surprised."

Eowyn gave a small smile and handed him the book. "I think, when telling ghost stories, it's best to have some one warm and solid at your back." She snuggled closer and when she was comfortable, he handed the book back. Together they looked at the end of the sunset. Faramir waited for her to speak, and at last she did.

"I was seven when we went to live in Meduseld. Eomer was eleven. Father was the Third Marshal of the Mark; Mother was Theoden King's favorite sister. When they died Theoden King promised to take care of us, and he adopted us and raised us with Theodred. Or at least as much together as a seven-year-old girl, an eleven-year-old boy and an almost thirty-year-old man can be raised together. Theodred was twenty-nine, or thirty, when we came to Meduseld." Eowyn explained to Faramir's raised eyebrow at their ages.

"Theodred," she sighed, and flipped to his picture. She traced the page gently with her finger. "My other brother. He looked after us; he was the Second Marshal, of course. But he spent a lot of time humoring my brother. Theodred convinced my uncle, and just about everyone actually, to allow me to learn to fight with the boys my age. He was one of the few people I could cry on. Life got better after those first couple of months after they died. Eomer became Third Marshal, like our father." She absently flipped through the pages of the book, pausing to look at a picture of the royal wing.

"And then?" Faramir prompted gently.

"And then Wormtongue came. I don't remember his arrival, but I think it was when I was twenty. He was one of the King's advisors, and I had other details to concern myself with, like learning to run the household. Theoden wanted me to learn domestic skills so that I could be married advantageously, if the need or opportunity arose. I'll admit I hated some of it, but I enjoyed organizing meals, and planning supplies. I even enjoyed basic sewing – I helped to patch my brother's and cousin's clothes all the time. It made me feel useful to them and it was a way to show my gratitude to my uncle. I still wanted to become a Rider, but I decided the best way to convince my family was to show them that I didn't lightly abandon what duties that were given to me.

"One day, I was practicing with one of my friends, when the King and his advisors came to observe."

"Is that normal?" asked Faramir.

"Oh, yes. The King always wants to see how the Eoreds are faring. What their strengths and weakness are. That way he can decide how to use them in a battle."

"And you were practicing?" Faramir promted.

Eowyn nodded. "We were in a… delicate position. You know how spars go." Faramir smiled, remembering some of the 'delicate positions' he had been in. "I was winning." Eowyn smiled briefly. "Then I heard Wormtongue screaming for everyone to stop. Everyone did, of course. When some one screamed stop on a field it meant that there has been a severe injury or there is an attack to fly to. We stopped, and my partner and I were looking around trying to find what happened, when Wormtongue appeared right before me. 'What are you doing?' he yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. 'Practicing.' I replied, not sure what was wrong.

"He turned to face the King. 'My Lord-leige,' he said with a bow. 'Surely you must see this abomination must stop. How can you hope to marry off this woman playing to be a man while shirking her duties.'

"No one said anything. I felt everyone's eye on me, looking at me with dirt on my face, blood on my clothes, apprising me as a woman for the first time. 'Maybe you are right, Grima,' my King said. 'Sister-daughter, maybe it is time for you to grow up.'

"The King and his advisors walked on, I ran to catch up and knelt before my King. 'My Lord, my King, Uncle,' I pleaded. 'Please do not take this away from me. I swear, I shirk no duty you have given. I wish only to be able to defend myself, and those I love.'

"'From what?' smirked Wormtongue, who had also caught up. 'My Lord, this kind of begging behavior is unseemly for a daughter of the House of Eorl. She needs to be forced to stop these habits now before she becomes unfeminine.' The King looked down at me with blank eyes. 'Sister-daughter,' he said 'put up your sword.' And then left.

"The next day I went down to the fields to train, thinking my uncle would forget all too soon this rash decision. I charmed my way past the Captain on duty, who knew my brother and me well. He let me pass, and I was in the middle of another spar when Wormtongue appeared. Once again he called a stop, and he walked up to me. 'How will the King take knowing you have disobeyed his orders?' he asked.

"'The King knows why I train, do you?' I challenged him.

"'You think yourself clever, brave like your brother? I warn you, do not push me. I have the best interests at heart for this crumbling House of Eorl, but you will have to trust my plans for them to take place.'

"'What if I do not trust you or your plans? What if I do not trust you?'

"He stepped right up next to me, I could see my words had made him angry. 'If you do not leave now, I will tell your uncle you have forgotten what you owe to your people again, much like your father did when he got himself killed.'

"I could find no answer to that, as it was in a way true. My father took too few men to hunt a party of orcs, only one rider returned. It was a black spot on my family, one that Eomer had to work hard to overcome, especially as he became the Third Marshal. Surely Wormtongue wouldn't raise that issue again, I thought. But I wasn't sure. Eomer didn't need that kind of story resurfacing. I decided I would leave now and return to the training fields next week, when all of this had blown over.

"That night a maid brought a package and a note to my room. The note was from the Captain who had let me in, explaining that several of the men from this afternoon had been thrown into prison, and that he had been discharged, with out honor. They had challenged Wormtongue for making me leave, and this was the result. The Captain had seen many wars, and his warriors were the fiercest, that he was told to go with out respect for his years, or service was unthinkable. I reread the first part many times before I could believe that he was gone. The second part was what convinced me it was true. He wrote that instead of turning in his sword and weapons, which was usual if one left in dishonor, he had bribed the guards to send them to me, hence the package. He wrote that it might be best if I did not go down to the fields any time soon, but he hoped I would be able practice in my rooms a little. He advised me to hide the swords well, and told me if I ever needed an escape to come find him.

"I laughed at that last part. Why would I need to hide anything? Why would I want to leave? Wormtongue obviously was out of his mind, and surely my uncle would see that and throw him out soon. The next day at breakfast Wormtongue approached me. 'I hear there was a package delivered to you last night containing weapons, I am sure that is just a rumor.' He smirked in a voice that carried to where Theoden sat. The King looked over.

"'I don't know where you heard that from, but it is a lie.' I said firmly. 'I did receive a package, but it only contained a new dress.' It was the first thing that came to mind, and some how I thought the truth might be a bad idea here. I was not supposed to have the Captian's weapons, but I certainly did not want to see such beautifully made swords left to rust in the armory.

"'I think it might be time for us to start searching all deliveries, just in case. Wouldn't it be horrible, my king, if weapons were shipped to the wrong people?' Wormtongue turned to address the King.

"'That would be horrible,' Theoden said, as if he had never considered it before.

"'Uncle,' I said, standing up and facing him. 'Why would some one want to ship weapons when everyone here is already armed?'

"'The weapons are not the point,' Wormtongue hissed fiercely. I was surprised by his menace. 'The point is some one could ship anything to anyone and we wouldn't know.'

"'Why would we need to know? Why do you not trust the Rohirum?' I challenged.

"'Your naivety does you credit. What more reason does anyone need to prove you are inferior to men? Such a simple behavior and thought is only found in women, which is why you kind is able to die mourning for men.' I couldn't breathe at this obvious slur against my Mother. I turned to Theoden, who looked on dispassionately and turned back to his food. 'Don't worry my sweet.' Wormtongue tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and follow the strand down to the top of my dress, where he hand rested for a moment. 'We men will take care of you.'

"I slapped him. Theoden stood, roused. 'Eowyn. I thought I raised you better than to slap one of my advisors. You are a lady, or you should be. Go to your room for the rest of the day.' His orders surprised many of the men who saw what happened, and they stood in shock.

"'My lord!' exclaimed Welund, one of the King's advisors. 'She was provoked, that man-'

"'I saw nothing that would provoke such behavior. Eowyn, your room.' Theoden was adamant.

"Many hands were going to their swords as I left. I went back to my room and spend the day hid the weapons in various places through out my room. That night I was allowed to come to supper, and I was told that five more men were in prison and two were dishonorably discharged, Welund was one of them.

"Wormtongue was absent, his injuries had been too extensive for him to come to dinner. Theoden was also absent from dinner for the first time. When I went to see how my King faired, Wormtongue would not let me see him, saying that the King needed much rest as he was weary from all the trouble I caused. Though I didn't see too many extensive injuries, I did notice that I had managed to give him a bruise on the cheek I slapped, and some one had given him a black eye.

"He looked at me, his eyes resting on my neckline. 'You cause too much trouble for a woman. It is time you learn your place in society.' He said.

"'And where would that be? Under a man such as you?' I laughed at him, too stupid to catch the double meaning of my words until they were out.

"He caught me by the wrists, and threw me down against the wall. He was surprisingly strong for how thin and sickly he looked. – Are you sure you want me to talk about this Faramir?" Eowyn broke the story. As Eowyn had been talking, Faramir's hand had started to clench the armrest of the chair they were sitting on. Eowyn hadn't noticed at first, locked in getting her story out, but she had started to notice how tense his body was getting, and at the last part his hand had made a sudden angry movement.

"My love, I am honored by your confidence. If you wish to continue, I wish to hear." Faramir said simply, lying in part. While he wanted her to be free to talk about this to him, he had not thought through how angry he would become.

"Nothing really happened that night. The noise I made as I fell to the floor caused Theoden to call out to Wormtongue, asking what was happening. Wormtongue's notice was elsewhere; so I got up, ready to go down with a fight.

"'You will be enjoyable to tame, I look forward to it. And when I am rewarded, you shall be my prize.' Wormtongue said, and then turned back into the King's Chamber."

Eowyn paused and cleared her throat. The first stars were coming out. "Would you like something to drink?" Faramir asked, realizing how long she had been talking.

"Please," said Eowyn, "Wine, or something stronger. I think it will help with telling the next part. And get something for yourself."

Faramir lightly kissed her on the head and slid around her off the chair. It took him a couple of minutes to do this, not because the wine was far away, but because it took him some time for his hands to stop shaking long enough to pour. Eowyn must have noticed this, because as he handed her the glasses and sat back down, she said "Are you sure you want me to keep going?"

"Is this helping you? Or is it making this worse?" Faramir asked bluntly.

"I think it's helping. I will probably have nightmares tonight, but that is nothing new. I probably should tell some one and you deserve to know the truth at least."

"Does it get much worse?"

Eowyn laughed bitterly. "My love, that was just the beginning."

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who was reading, reviewing and adding my story to thier favorites page. I am truly honored. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own LOTR. I have no intention to make money from this story.

* * *

><p>"I turned twenty-one." Eowyn held the book open to the picture of the Great Hall of Meduseld. "The hall was brilliantly lit. Eomer and Theodred were allowed to come back for the celebration, and since many of my friends were in their Eoreds, it was a merry celebration. After my first real encounter with Wormtongue nothing else had happened between him and me. I was overjoyed to see my brother and cousin, who had been gone for many months, and it was warm for fall so after the party the three of us went to our secret place.<p>

"No guards. It was still a freer time, but we were armed. Eomer had given me a beautiful knife for my birthday; Theodred had come late and promised me a present before he left the next day.

"We talked and laughed, and then grew serious. Theodred had noticed that the Captain and Welund were not at the celebration. He asked if it was true that they had been dismissed, and on what charges. I told him it was true, but I couldn't say what the charges were as I had never been allowed to hear them. I told them what little I did know – I told them about the training field, and then I breezed over the incident in the Great Hall. Some things I couldn't tell them.

"Theoden grew stiller and stiller as I talked, and Eomer grew more restless. 'He cannot deny you training!' Eomer cried. 'And what's this nonsense about you shirking! You always stayed true to your cause, even as a small child!'

"Theodred took my hand in his. 'Cousin, before I leave tomorrow I will have a private audience with my father, and I will be able to gain his ear. Do you have any reason to wish this Grima gone?'

"I thought about it. I was terrified that night, but nothing had happened since. 'I do not trust him. I would wish to be wary when taking his advice. But I have no proof, except my word, that would convince Uncle to make him leave.'

"Theodred looked thoughtful. 'I will do what I can. I do not like that a newcomer has so much immediate power over my father. Please take care of yourself first and foremost.'

"Eomer was pacing. 'I do not like that he touched your hair with out permission. As the man of our home I should challenge him.' He was still young, a man of twenty-six.

"Theodred shook his head. 'No, that would do nothing helpful. I think it would be best if I talk to the King, and if Eowyn needs us to protect her honor then we will do so.'

"The plan was agreed on, and we spent the rest of the night looking up at the stars. That was the last time the three of us were there. If we had known, maybe we only would have talked about lighter things. But even then there were so few safe places we could talk. I haven't been back since Theodred died." A tear rolled her cheek. Faramir tried to search his pockets, but was unable to easily maneuver because of how close they were sitting together. So, he did the next best thing and offered his sleeve. Eowyn gave a weak chuckle.

"If I may," Faramir said, and with out waiting for her permission, wiped the tears from her cheeks. When they had settled back, Faramir said reflectively, "In many ways, I think, Thoedred's and Boromir's deaths were similar." Eowyn looked at Faramir confused. "They both were national symbols, and they both died in skirmishes too small to really be recorded in the history of these times. And they both left trails of despair behind in their fathers that the young had to work through."

"You are clear sighted, Faramir." Eowyn said. "I never made that connection, but you are right. No songs or stories have been composed for either of them. And when Theodred died – but now you're hearing this out of turn."

"Then go back. You turned twenty-one."

Eowyn nodded. "I turned twenty-one. Theodred and Eomer left the next day, and nothing changed. Wormtongue was still there, but we never crossed paths. Then there was a long winter, as if it were making up for how fine the fall had been. In such times the Lady of Meduseld will take what blankets and wood can be spared and bring it to the poorer hamlets." Faramir nodded, the practice was much the same in Gondor, although the winters were milder in the south.

Eowyn continued. "We made several such trips over the winter. For the last one, we hoped, before spring were gone for the entire day. Theodred's gift was a two-year-old mareor he had trained. Until then I had Geador, but he was old and it was time for him to rest in the fields. I rode Aefgaeld, Theoden's gift, every day until it became too cold, and then I rode her when I could, mostly on these outings. I loved spending the day with her, even though the villages were bleak. I was glad that spring was only a month or so away.

"When we got back to the stables, Wormtongue was there. 'The King has been looking for you all day,' he snapped. 'I suppose you think yourself clever to just run away for a day. You must think it fun to worry your King, and to leave all of your duties behind.'

"I stared at him for a second. 'You do not know what you are talking about.' I said, not angry, but seriously confused. 'I told many people, including the King, that I was going to visit the villages, and I left people in charge of what ever monotonous cooking, cleaning or sewing was to happen today.'

"His hesitated. 'You admit that your days are monotonous,' he said.

"'Well, yes.' I replied. 'That's what happens in winter. There are less activities to do outside so the ones inside become more circumspect.'

"'And you admit that you left to do something fun.' He pressed.

"'I don't think I would call handing out blankets and wood particularly 'fun'…' I began, but he cut me off saying, 'Not only have you worried your uncle, spent the day frivolously, and once again shirked your duties, but you have taken blankets and wood with out permission!'

"'That is enough.' Bryn, one of the older women who journeyed with me came up. 'You, sir, are merely an advisor, and you have no right to speak thus to the Lady.'

"He glared at her. 'And you are?' He snapped, but she grabbed my arm. 'Come my lady,' she said and began to usher me to Meduseld.

"Wormtongue grabbed and wrenched Bryn's arm from mine, and held it in a fiercely tight grasp, but Bryn did not flinch. 'Where do you think you are going?' he hissed.

"'Why, to see the king. You said he was looking for my lady,' she said, as if it were obvious.

"'I will take her. The King has no desire to see you,' he snapped.

"Bryn drew her self up. She was a very good midwife, and had delivered Theodred safely, when everyone thought they would loose both him and my aunt. And then she helped to raise Theoden when his mother died a few days later, and took care of Eomer and myself when we were orphaned. There were very few women more important than her. 'I would not trust you within throwing distance of Eowyn. I will escort her to the King, and he will hear what I have to say.'

"'If you wish to keep your position here, you will leave now.' He released her arm with a final wrench.

"Bryn laughed. 'I was here long before you. Do you really think to threaten me? I see you for what you truly are, you are a worm so far beneath anyone's feet that your pretense at being noble is laughable. I am a woman of the Rohirrum, I do not hold pretenses, so yours will never fool me. Come Lady.'

"We left him there, his hands were shaking and murder was in his eyes. When Bryn explained the situation to the King, Wormtongue was called in and forced to apologize to Bryn and to me. He did this, but his eyes still spoke danger.

"The next week there was a festival to celebrate the nearing spring. It was quieter than most of our festivals, but there were many young couples and we looked forward to dancing as long as we could stand. I spent most of the night dancing with friends who had recently returned from the field, when Wormtongue approached me for the next dance. They laughed when Wormtongue applied for my hand. One of them, Immin, said 'Lady, do you want me to show him his error? Surely he knows this dance is for lovers, or for people who wish to be lovers.'

"'Grima,' I said, shaking my head at Immin. 'What he says is true. I have no intention of ever pledging myself to you, so this dance, or any dance together would be wrong.' He still pressed the matter. 'I just told you no, and no will always be my answer to any invitation to dance. I am not sorry that I am not interested.'

"He slunk away and the dance was stopped soon after. Some excuse was given – the King was ill and needed sleep or something like that. My friends and I guessed the real reason. Their eored was sent away the next day. I couldn't believe that something had called them away so soon, and went in search of them to say goodbye. Immin caught up with me on the way to their barracks; he had a bruise on his cheek, a split lip and walked with a bit of a limp. He was walking back late last night and was 'intercepted' by five men. He said he was lucky it wasn't worse – a couple of his friends heard the commotion and came to his rescue. 'I am afraid for you, Eowyn' he said. 'I don't like that we are going away so soon. If this is the damage done to a man who points out where he's wrong, I'm concern for you and the other out spoken women of the house. Take care of yourself.' By then we reached where the Eored was readying, and I said my goodbyes, and left them.

"I always stood here" Eowyn flipped open the book to a picture of the outer courtyard and pointed to a spot "when my friends came and left. My brother, cousin and uncle always liked it when they could see me as they rode in, because it gave them a sense of a welcome home. I liked to stand there whenever they left and pretend that I was going with them. When I stood there that day, watching them fade into the distance, Wormtongue crept up behind me, so close that he was almost touching.

"'So sad to see friends go, and not know if they will ever come back.' He said in my ear, making me jump. His hands rested on my arms as if he were comforting me, but his grip was hard and cold.

"'Let go of me' I snapped.

"'Never' he said, but he let go, moved next to me and leaned on me slightly. 'You are too young to understand the negative influence that unworthy friends and servants can have on your life. But do not worry, I am looking out for you.' His hand moved as if it wanted to touch my hair, but he was not quite bold enough to do that in the light of day. Not yet.

"'Grima.' I said. 'I do not know how to make this clearer than I did last night. I do not want you near me. I do not want you looking out for me. I do not desire your hands to touch me ever. I will never in any way be your concern. Do you understand?'

"His eyes were blazing. 'I make allowances for your youth and spirit. Time will fix them both, but there is a limit to what I will tolerate from you presently. I believe time away from negative influences will show you how wrong you are. Yes, this is the correct course, this will work.'

"I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what we were talking about anymore. Instead as he took a half step forward, still leaning on me, I wheeled away and caused him to stumble, almost to fall. He regained his balance quickly, but not before two girls who worked in the kitchens saw him and giggled to each other. His eyes narrowed and I walked away.

"That evening, Cynewise, who ran the kitchens approached me to ask if I knew of any reason why two of her helpers had several bruises and a fractured wrist between them. I promised her to look into it, and went to visit the King. I knew I couldn't prove anything yet, but I hoped to make my message to Wormtongue clear.

"Uncle looked pale, and sick, which made me feel horrible for bringing this up, but I had to. Wormtongue was there, but he couldn't dissuade my uncle from hearing me. I asked 'Uncle, what is the punishment in the Riddermark for a man who willfully hurts a woman?'

"'Why, sister-daughter,' he said surprised. 'You know this. It is banishment, or death, depending on the situation. Why do you ask?'

"'Because, two of our kitchen helpers were severely beaten this afternoon, and I believe not everyone knows the punishment.' I looked directly into Wormtongue's eyes as I said that.

"The King looked angry, but before he could say anything more than 'Who,' he burst into a fit of coughing, which took his breath away for a minute. I was seriously concerned at how sick he seemed. 'Uncle?' I knelt before him, and gently placed my hand on his forehead. He didn't feel warm, but his color, or lack of, concerned me. 'Maybe you should have an early night tonight, and we can talk about this tomorrow when you are better.' I gently suggested.

"His eyes were bright, and he gently ran his hand down the side of my face. 'Looking after me, Eowyn?' he asked with a smile. 'I am proud of the work you have done this winter. I kept meaning to tell you that, and here we are, almost at spring.' I smiled at him and he gave a sigh. 'Maybe I will rest tonight, but remind me of this tomorrow.'

"'As you wish, my king.' I said, and called for his servants to help him to his rooms and to get him something for the cough.

"When they left, it was just Wormtongue and I in the room. 'If you ever cause injury to women in my care I will see you killed.' I said, hating him more than I knew I could.

"He smirked. 'Lady Eowyn, I do not know what you are talking about.'

"I couldn't breathe. 'You hurt those two girls, and if you do it again –'

"'You'll do what?' he sneered. 'With what evidence? You have no proof, and before you make any more unfounded accusations I would consider who you are speaking to. Clearly you have too many liberties if you are able to make such wild claims.'

"He left the room, and I was so angry that when I went to mine I practiced with some of the heavier swords until my arms were too exhausted to hold anything. I remember having a hard time falling asleep. In my mind I saw a trap that I was walking into, leading my household with me, but I couldn't figure out how to turn around or move away. I knew it would be my fault if they came to harm because I was certain this trap was only there because Wormtongue wanted me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am not JRRTolkin. I do not wish to make money from writing this. All credit goes to him.

* * *

><p>Eowyn shifted her position slightly and continued. "Spring came. Uncle did not get better, but he did not get worse. His cough lasted past all of our cures, and when the cough ended, his voice was like that of an ancient man, barely above a whisper. He also moved slower, and his head ached from reading even the briefest of reports. The open sun was blinding to him, and so he stayed in the shade of Meduseld. I often read the reports to him, but even that tired him out more than it really should.<p>

"In the spring, we celebrated the time when the four of us first became a family – the spring was when Theoden officially adopted Eomer and me. I was incredibly sad the first spring I spent at Meduseld, naturally, and so Theodred thought of a way to remember the past without dwelling on the sad parts. He ran a week of celebrations for Eomer and me, not big celebrations, but small family gatherings, horseback riding and the like. We only showed our mourning by wearing something white that week. It became a tradition, Eomer and Theodred always came home and we would spend a week doing family activities.

"Theodred had arrived the night before, Eomer came early in the morning. When we went to the King's rooms carrying breakfast, we found Wormtongue already there. He told us that the King was indisposed that day, had no desire to see any of us, and had no desire to eat any food beyond his porridge, which was already there. Eomer's hands were shaking with anger at being told what he could not do. Theodred, though taken aback at Wormtongue's assumption coldly answered, 'Master Grima, I do not know what supposed importance you have given yourself, but let me tell you clearly: only one person in this land has the right to tell me or my cousins what to do, and you are not he. I suggest you slither away and make yourself useful somehow. We have family business to attend to.'

"With that, Theodred walked passed Wormtongue into the King's chambers, while Eomer and I trailed behind him. They were taken aback by how dark the room was, and by how ill uncle looked. I felt that I was looking on this situation with new eyes, seeing the change for the first time, and the change scared me, even though I was accustomed to it.

"Uncle perked up to see Theodred, but it was clear he was confused as to why we were all there, until he realized that we were all wearing white. He looked down at his outfit and was distressed to realize that he was not wearing any white at all. Eomer went into the King's dressing room to find him something, and Theodred stared at his father unsure of what to say. I set up breakfast, and tried not to listen. 'Oh, my King! Father!' Theodred exclaimed, kneeling before him. 'What has happened?'

"'I got sick, my son.' Theoden said, his eyes were sparkling a little bit. 'It happens from time to time. I think I must look worse than I actually feel. Other than being a bit tired, and prone to headaches, I am perfectly well. Do you fear coming into your inheritance?'

"'You know I do,' Theodred choked out. 'You are still young, Father.'

"'You are young, and your cousins younger still. I am old and getting older, and eventually this will be your room. But I believe I still have some years left in me, so do not fret. Not yet. Come, son, sister-son, sister-daughter, let us celebrate our family.' Eomer had come back into the room with a white strip of cloth, which he tied around uncle's arm. 'I fear we may have to curtail the amount of riding we do this week. I don't know how my legs will hold up.'

"'I was sick for this once sir,' Eomer said, with an open smile I miss seeing him wear. 'I seem to remember we held parties in here for the week instead. There is no reason why we cannot do the same.'

"'Perhaps we can just have lunches,' Theodred offered. 'I know you will need your rest. I will take over whatever duties I can for you this week before I need to go back. Unless you need me more here?' Theodred offered.

"'No, no' Uncle shook his head. 'I need you more as my eyes out with my people.'

"We had a wonderful breakfast, Uncle even ate a good portion of our food, his porridge quite forgotten. At the end Uncle turned to me. 'I have listened too much to my two sons, daughter, but do not think that I have forgotten about you. How is my Shieldmaiden doing? What have you been learning?'

"I felt as though the wind was knocked out of my body. 'My lord, I have been helping you with your reports, and working with the women of the house to get ready for spring.'

"He waved his hand. 'Yes, of course. This I knew. But have you ridden recently? What are you learning on the fields?'

"'My lord, I haven't been to the training fields in almost eight or nine months as you requested.' I was thoroughly confused.

"'Did I? When? I can't recall the circumstance – were you hurt that I asked you to stop?' Uncle looked as puzzled as I felt.

"'I believe you did it at the request of Grima,' Theodred prompted.

"Uncle nodded. 'I'm sure he had a good reason for advising me such, though I can't remember it now.'

"'You said she was ruining herself as a woman to be training with the men.' Eomer snapped, clearly still angry at this.

"'Eomer!' I cried. 'My lord, you said nothing so ungracious.'

"'And that's not all that has been going on!' Eomer continued, ignoring me. 'Tell him Eowyn.'

"I was trapped between three sets of eyes that looked so similar, and yet had three different questions. Uncle wondered what was wrong, Theodred was concerned, and Eomer was furious that I did not speak. Just as I opened my mouth, Wormtongue came in.

"'I thought I heard raised voices, and then silence.' He stated, his gaze darting between the four of us. 'I thought it best to check that this family gathering was not getting too heated.'

"'Thank you, Grima,' my cousin said, forcing himself to be polite. 'As you can see all is well. Please come back in an hour.'

"'I think not' Grima said. 'Or are you ignorant of how this little party has exhausted the King? My lord-King,' he bowed 'please allow me to advise you dismiss this bothersome party and rest now.'

"'Bothersome?' Eomer snapped, starting to rise from his seat. 'Remembering our family, a tradition that has been in place for almost fifteen years is bothersome?'

"'Peace, Eomer.' Theodred murmured, and his gaze was sharp and measuring as he looked at Wormtongue. 'Father, we will let you rest, and we will see you at lunch.'

"Uncle nodded and the animation that was in his face left as we started to leave. As we walked out the door, Theodred had a tight grip on Eomer's arm. When we got outside Eomer turned on me. 'When did you become a coward? I am ashamed that you did not speak out! I am ashamed that you did not tell Uncle what was happening! What has happened to you?' He stormed away.

"My vision went blurry. I did not realize it was from tears until Theodred gave me his white armband to dry my eyes on. He told me that he was going to go after Eomer to get him to calm down. He said that Eomer would regret his words and apologize, and that Eomer only spoke out of his own anger.

"I leaned against the wall outside my uncle's chambers. Inside I could hear Wormtongue assisting Uncle. I could not hear everything that was said, but I caught phrases like 'disgraceful' and 'your nephew shames the House of Earl' and 'no wonder Rohan is decaying if you put aside important matters for foolish trivial family matters.'

"It took me too long to hear the footsteps coming to the door, and before I could leave Wormtongue exited the room holding the King's white armband. 'Lady Eowyn,' he snapped. 'Far be it from me to condemn your _excellent_ country, but you people have no sense of propriety. How do you expect the King to get better if he is caught up in mourning his sister, instead of resting? I never thought you to be that stupid and selfish. Encouraging your cousin to create a week of mourning for some one who died pathetically over fifteen years ago? I must insist you leave your King's care in my hands. Now go, change into something more suitable. You have distressed your uncle by wearing mourning clothes. You are not needed here.' He moved to walk away.

"'No.' I said, reaching out and catching the white cloth from his hands. I tucked it away. What ever happened, he would not take a symbol of my family.

"'Excuse me?' Wormtongue hissed.

"'There are only three people in the Riddermark that can tell me what to do, and you are not one of them.' I stated. 'You do not own me. You cannot give me orders. I will stay and look after the King for as long as he needs me.'

"He stared at me, as if he saw me for the first time. 'Obviously your cousin and brother have a negative influence on you. I would not have thought even an untamed woman from this backwash country to be so ill bred.'

"'I find it ironic that you, who are so disdainful of our country, should care enough to stay. Go to Gondor – go anywhere else!'

"He laughed at me. 'You are funny for a woman. If you weren't so ignorant you would understand. Now go change your dress and we'll talk about you tending the King when you look passable.'

"'No.' I struggled to stay calm. 'You do not understand. I will not change my dress and I will wait upon the King. I will wear white from this day forward to remind you that you have no control over me, and I will care for the King to show you a love you cannot understand.'

"He slapped me, but I didn't feel it. I turned away from him in disgust, and he started to plead with me. 'Eowyn, it doesn't have to be this way. Let me take care of the King. I can do it, oh so easily, and then you won't have to worry any more.'

"His hand touched my shoulder and I was too deep in thought to push it away. There was something wrong about what he said, a message under the words. I wasn't accustomed to word games then, the Rohirrim spoke plainly or not at all. Before I could say anything, Wormtongue withdrew his hand as Eomer and Theodred rounded the corner. Whatever control Eomer gained, he lost when he saw Wormtongue's hand moving away from me.

"'Back snake!' Eomer snarled. 'Since my sister has not taught you manners perhaps I should.'

"'Peace, Eomer,' Theodred was calmer, but he seemed angry too. 'We have not heard his story, perhaps there is some misunderstanding that would cause Grima to touch her shoulder.'

"Wormtongue looked nervously at Theodred. 'Eowyn was distraught, and I sought to comfort her.' He began to babble.

"'Ah, yes,' Theodred nodded. 'The half-truths appear. A snake did you say, Eomer? I think you are right, but instead of the ground he slithers through words. Wormtongue I name you. Take your poison else where, I will speak to my Father about you later.'

"Wormtongue couldn't speak, his face was so contorted with anger, but he left. 'Eowyn, how could you let him touch you?' Eomer scolded. 'You don't like him, do you?' My moment of courage was gone, I couldn't face my brother's anger.

"'I normally hit him away,' I whispered, too ashamed to look at either of them.

"'Normally? This has happened before?' Theodred was startled. 'What has happened here?'

"'I don't know, I don't know,' I was close to tears again. 'I have no proof.'

"'I will speak to my father about him, at the earliest convenience.' Theodred vowed. 'Perhaps later today, or tomorrow…'" Eowyn trailed off, looking up at the sky.

"My love?" Faramir asked, gently touching her hand.

Eowyn turned her face towards him, tears barely behind her eyes. "The next day, I came to Uncle's chambers with our lunch, only to be told by Wormtongue that the King, Theodred and Eomer were speaking about private matters, and that if he were not allowed in, I certainly would not be. When I tried to go in anyways, Wormtongue pushed the tray out of my hands, and slapped me again for making a mess. 'You went to them' he said. 'You told lies about me. You-'—Faramir I can't say this. I can't!" Eowyn struggled to breathe, agitatedly moving her hands.

"Shh." Faramir did the only thing he could, which was to pull her close and hold her tight. "Shh. Just breathe. If you can't tell me then don't. This is supposed to help you, not me. Don't panic, it's ok." Eowyn slowly calmed down. When she was still Faramir released his grasp slightly. "You don't have to say the word," he reassured her.

"He insinuated that I, that I was…"

"Would it help if I made a guess, and you didn't have to say it?" Faramir asked quietly. Eowyn nodded, unable to look up. "Did he call you a whore?"

Eowyn quirked a half-smile at hearing a foul word come from Faramir. "Close enough. The word he called me was lower than that." She leaned back. "It was the first time he called me… that. When I protested he asked me what other kind of woman allows a man to embrace her and then complains about him to her family. I tried to insist that I never desired his touch, he – he pinned me against a wall. Ten years of combat training and I couldn't push him away! He said that if I told any other lies he would have to tell the King that I didn't belong at Meduseld. I had no other home and Eomer was so angry at me already.

"Once again I didn't push him away and he laughed, saying that my lack of resistance proved his point. He let me go and told me to go find some one to clean up the mess. 'And I am sorry about your dress, Eowyn.' He said. My dress was white, but now it had stains from food and wine that would never come out, and he knew it. 'But really, you look plainer than usual in white, another color would suit you better. And that dress was too revealing, even though I know you are a…whore… '" Eowyn chocked over the word and continued "'I would think you'd want to pretend to be proper for the other men.'

"I went back to my rooms and ripped up my dress. I slipped on a robe, went to get fabric - enough to make many white dresses. The first one was just a simple skirt, as I had one white shirt. I refused to be seen in public in any other color. I refused to let him beat me so easily.

"Eomer and Theodred were sent away the next day, needless to say Wormtongue remained. Our family week turned into an hour's breakfast that left Theodred afraid, Eomer furious with his family and me feeling more alone than I thought I could feel. The hope that Theodred would make everything right during his one week stay vanished, and Eomer had never been that angry at me before. For the first time I began to wonder why I was still there, as everyone including my brother was ashamed of me.

"After their visit uncle rarely joined any public meals, but preferred to keep to his rooms. I brought his food and sat with him, even though it brought me closer to Wormtongue. I couldn't let this one duty go, it was the one thing that I could feel proud of - I was taking care of my uncle. One day uncle mentioned that he wanted to eat out in the hall more, but he didn't seem to have the strength to walk, and didn't want to be seen as weak in front of his men. Wormtongue began to praise his ability to understand this situation, but I cut in before too long I asked uncle if he would lean on me, and allow me to walk him wherever he needed to go. Uncle said that he would, and he joined the dinner that night, to the delight of his men.

"As we walked back after the meal I teased that instead of being weak, uncle was seen as lucky walking in on the arm of a beautiful woman. Uncle smiled for the first in what felt like years, and I left him in the escort of his personal attendants. When I walked out of his rooms, Wormtongue took my arm and no matter how hard I tried he would not let it go. 'You think too highly of yourself. What right have you to call yourself beautiful?' He forced me to face him, his hands lingered on my waist. 'It was good that your brother left when he did. You seem to believe yourself important when he is here. If you value yourself why do you waste away as a crutch for a faltering old man? Is it because no young one would have you? Your arrogance disgusts me. You are lucky that I am here to look out for you. You need to be reminded of the consequences of speaking out.'

"He left, and the next day one of my attendants was black and blue. She wouldn't say what happened, she wouldn't even look me in the face. She wouldn't take the day off; she wouldn't let me help her. The message was clear, I had failed her and she no longer trusted me. Eomer was right – I was a coward, I was useless. I should have spoken up when I had the chance. Eomer was right to blame me for what was happening."

Faramir was horrified. "Eowyn! None of this was your fault!"

Eowyn shook her head. "At least allow me to take the blame. I know when I am wrong."

Faramir sighed. "Should you have spoken up when Theoden King asked? Perhaps. But Theodred and Eomer tried to speak to him and they were sent away. It might be that by not speaking up you kept yourself and others safe. If he beat some one because you called yourself beautiful – which you are – then calling him out for real might have been disastrous!" Eowyn was shaking her head – Faramir was at a loss – he couldn't figure out which part Eowyn objected to. "Eowyn, I know about blame, I know what it's like to feel guilty for something that was so completely out of your control. I understand, you know I do. We've talked about my family enough. Eowyn - there still were other advisors right?"

"There were still three others then." Eowyn said.

"Did you ever have anything to do with the appointment of who was an advisor?"

"No – but" Eowyn trailed off.

"Then you need to understand that there were another three good men who should have done something. Your cousin and brother tried and were set away. I would guess that the other advisors were scared of the same. You were not the only person responsible. Should you have said something? Maybe. Perhaps if, heaven forbid, you are ever in this situation again you will speak sooner. But I promise you, if you ever feel threatened by any one in our house, ever, I will have them leave. I will never question your judgments, although I may ask to discuss them. But I will do my best to make you feel safe."

Eowyn grabbed Faramir's hands in her own. "Thank you." She said simply, and he gently squeezed her hand in return.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am not one for long introductory notes. But I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this up, my internet was spotty yesterday, so this is a day late. Hopefully now these chapters will come faster because I can base what happens to Eowyn in sequence with important events in the book, which means more of JRRTolkin's brilliance and less of mine (which is a very good thing).

A/N: I am still not JRRTolkin. All credit for this world goes to him and him alone.

* * *

><p>The night deepened, and the slight breeze from the windows was chilling. Faramir had gone to find blankets from his adjourning bedroom, and Eowyn shivered as his warmth slowly left the chair. "There are some things I can't say out loud," she told the night sky. "What will happen when I come to them? This is coming out too fast. I was going to have more time to plan out what I wanted to say. And what will happen when I'm done? Will he realize he made a mistake and… Maybe Eomer was right and I should have kept family stories between family." Shivering again, this time not from the chill, Eowyn curled in on herself.<p>

"Eowyn?" Eowyn heard Faramir walk across the chamber, and stop a little bit before the chair. "Is this too much for one night? Do you wish to stop now?

"Will you still read my mind if we marry?" Eowyn asked looking up at Faramir.

"If? Do you doubt we will marry? I think we can persuade Eomer to…" Faramir trailed off and looked closely at Eowyn's face. "You doubt my affections? Eowyn!"

She put her hands over her ears. "Don't. Don't swear love to me. You don't know everything. I can't tell you everything. Not after a thousand nights."

"Then I will wait for the thousandth and first if I have to. But I don't see why I cannot profess love! I do love you Eowyn."

"You haven't heard the whole story! You cannot make a true judgment until you know everything. Maybe not speaking out wasn't my fault, but there were other instances that I was to blame for."

"I doubt that. But you shouldn't feel obligated to tell me your story. The reason I told you parts of mine was because I wanted to be able to talk to you about anything. I do not need to hear your story to love you. The more I hear the more I understand you, which is a blessing to some one who loves you so. But say only what you want to, or need to. I will not love you less for being unable to speak about everything. There are scares that we both have that only time will mend, and will hopefully only sting in the future."

Eowyn was silent, considering his words. Faramir gently wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "May I sit?" he asked. "Do you want to continue tonight?"

"I do. But I do not think that you should swear undying love until you know as much as I can tell you." She looked up at him. "Sit, please," she said. "Your presence comforts me." She admitted softly.

"As yours does me." He said kissing her hair. They sat silent for a moment, and then Faramir asked, "What did you do to protect the women of your house from Grima?"

Eowyn smiled bitterly. "Most people said that I did nothing and that I let him and his guards abuse them one by one."

"We both know that as vulnerable as you and they were, you would never let that happen with out doing some thing." Faramir responded.

Eowyn sighed. "I could only protect them at nights. Their quarters were undefended, and when a woman didn't come in for the night it was assumed that she was off with a man. Until Wormtongue came I would swear that all of the nighttime companionship was willing, but after he came there was no way to tell. I suggested that they move their pallets into my room. Because Wormtongue was only going after the women who were directly connected to me, I had more than enough space for them."

"Did it work?" Faramir queried.

"Sometimes. Not always. Sometimes he still got to them, but it was less often after that, and usually during the day. I was caring for my uncle almost all the time, which put me directly in Wormtongue's path daily. He tried to make serving my uncle into a living hell, in an attempt to make me leave my uncle's side, I think. Anything that I messed up, any flash of spirit and at least one of my women would come into my room bruised." Eowyn bit her lip.

"I don't think he knew that the women were staying in my room though, at least not at first. There was this week that summer where I woke up to find a rose on my bedside table. When I asked the women about it, they said that they had not placed it there, nor had they heard anyone come in to my room at night. My room was such that my bed was closest to the door, and the women slept on the other side of the bed, probably almost invisible at night. The next day there was a second rose and a note professing an anonymous person's desire to court me. The note was well written, but I was uncomfortable because to deal in secret was not the way of the Rohirrim. I threw both the flowers out and burned the note.

"The next day there was a necklace, which I gave to one of the needier families at Edoras. The next day I was missing a blanket from my bed. I was scared of this, and I asked one of the guards who watched over my uncle to come and guard my room. Wormtongue heard me and told the guard that he should not listen to the silly worries of a woman, but should do his duty to the king. When we were alone Wormtongue told me that I was thoughtless to desire to leave the King unprotected because I was scared of the dark. However, he offered to come and guard my room if I needed it.

"I declined. Vehemently. But that morning one of the girls in my room woke up and… oh Faramir. He was in my room! She called out, and I woke up in time to see him slink away, but… oh Faramir. He had left me those presents and took my sheet and –Faramir when she woke me he was standing over my bed looking down at me!" Eowyn was shaking. Faramir wordlessly held her close.

"Eowyn I-" Faramir began, but was cut off by Eowyn.

"Don't." She said fiercely. "Don't tell me it will be alright. I got a lock on my door the next day – the first and only bedroom door in Meduseld that had a lock on it was mine. I cannot sleep with out my room locked. I barely slept from the muster at Dunharrow to the gates of Gondor because I was too afraid that some one would come in

"Wormtongue pulled me aside the next day. 'How could you possibly put a lock on your door? What if the King needs you at night? How could to be so selfish to lock yourself away from the world?'

"I couldn't speak. Faramir, I was tired of getting bruises from him, visible or not. Wormtongue dragged me in front of the King and demanded that I remove the bolt from my door.

"'Why is there a bolt on your door, Sister-daughter?' Uncle asked, he was so tired, worn out by the simplest activities. But he still insisted on meeting with his advisors regularly. Wormtongue had gathered them to show off my foolishness.

"'I do not feel safe at nights, Uncle. There has been… some one has been in my room.' I willed uncle to listen to me, but of course Wormtongue stepped in.

"'Where is the proof that some one has been in your rooms? Surly, my Lord-King, you must recognize this as a child's fancy. Do not allow her to inconvenience you in such a way!'

"'You are too hasty to dismiss her, Grima.' Aldwin, the oldest advisors said. 'Lady Eowyn is not known to have flights of fear.'

"'Is there any proof that this has happened?' My Uncle asked.

"'My lord, I was given two roses and a note, which I burned, and a necklace, which I gave to those who need it. But the day before yesterday I woke and found a favorite blanket missing.' I whispered. 'I only can give you my word that this is so.'

"'And what exactly is that worth? The word of a woman?' Wormtongue simpered. 'My lord, she is obviously lying to gain attention, do not let her do so. She is at a willful age, you must show her you do not put up with womanly nonsense.'

"'That's not all!' I gasped. 'Yesterday one of my women woke up to see a man standing over my bed!'

"The advisors were upset, uncle was furious. 'What man was inside your room? Did she identify him?' He asked.

"'My lord,' Wormtongue cut in. 'I think a better question would be why the women were sleeping in her room. It is most improper.'

"'They sleep there because they do not feel safe, because some one, probably the same man, has been attacking them night after night!' I cried.

"'That is absurd. No one attacks women in Edoras, the punishment is banishment!' Wormtongue crowed. 'So these women pretend to be abused in order to be able to sleep in the royal chambers. And now a woman, who has already lied to get in, has probably lied again to be able to keep sleeping in luxury. '

"The advisors looked thoughtful, I couldn't tell if they were on my side or not. I had to end this before I lost whatever fragile protection I had made. 'Uncle,' I said desperately. 'My life is yours. If you need me, ever, at any hour, all you have to do is send a guard to knock at my door and I will come to you. I will not give up my honor to serve you. Uncle, I am your family yes?' Uncle nodded. 'And I am a princess of the Riddermark?' It felt strange to pull my rank, but Uncle nodded again. 'As such I have rights to keep my chamber how I will as long as it does not harm any man, woman or child?' Uncle nodded a third time, Wormtongue was straining to cut in, so I asked 'Then may I please keep a lock on my door, with the knowledge that I will not shut myself away from my duty to you, and as it harms no one?'

"'That sounds like a reasonable request, Sister-daughter.' Uncle said at last. I knelt before him in thanks.

"'Shall I go get your food ready for the midday?' I asked. He nodded vacantly, and I walked out of the room. When I reached the door I turned and said 'Women of Rohan do not lie. And I have told you already to stay away from my women.' And with that I left.

"By the end of the evening there were only two advisors for the King, Aldwin and Wormtongue. Most of my women were bruised when they came in to my chambers that night, and the weeks following was much the same.

"Eomer, Theodred and Theoden King were born within the same week during the summer, and there used to be one big celebration for the three of them. Eomer and Theodred always came home for that week. Uncle's birth day was the first of the three, and so Theodred, Eomer and I went to his chambers on that day. Wormtongue was there, of course, but Theodred and Eomer took no notice of him.

"Uncle had forgotten that it was his birthday, and was distressed because he had no presents to give his sons during the week. Wormtongue said 'Surely these men do not expect presents as they did when they were children. They must think highly of themselves if they expect a sick, weary King to use his precious strength and time to find gifts for them.'

"My father,' Theodred said kneeling. 'I have never expected any such thing, as well you know. Your interest in my cousins and me is enough of a gift to last a lifetime. I hope that I do not seem too frivolous if I offer you a gift. Consider it a token from your humblest of subjects.' He gave Uncle a horn, saying 'May all your charges lead to victory and glory!'

"Eomer was shaking with rage at Wormtongue's words, but he too knelt and gave Uncle a staff. Eomer used to whittle, and he must have spent long hours on the short staff to make it so perfectly smooth. He gave it, saying 'May your road to recovery be as short and smooth, and may you cast this aside sooner than you hope!'

"I made a green cloak. Uncle was often cold, and I wrapped it around him saying, 'May you never feel a cold bite of the wind when you ride.'

"Uncle was overwhelmed, and Wormtongue forced us from the room. Eomer stalked away, he was ashamed to look at me. 'How could you let him gain so much control here? How could the King be so sick if you were really looking after him?' Eomer hissed.

"I was too tired to defend myself anymore. I was not sleeping well, even with locked doors. Once during the day I forgot to lock my room and returned to it in the evening to find the bed thrown apart, the women's pallets ripped up, and two of my white dresses were slashed beyond recognition. Fortunately I had a few others that were being washed, and the one I was wearing was in good shape. We figured out a way to bring in new pallets for the women with out any one noticing, and my bed wasn't too destroyed... I never left the room unlocked after that. One key I kept on my person, the other I hid in the women's chamber so that my women could get in to my room if they ever needed to hide.

"Theodred saw the circles under my eyes, and the tears hidden behind them as Eomer walked away again. 'He's scared, and angry.' Theodred said. 'He forgets that you are not a man, however easy it is to pretend you are another brother. He forgets how hard it is to influence people if you have little or no power. It was no excuse for him to act as he did, but you know how he gets. Truthfully, I am scared too. I know you are taking the best care of my father, but seeing him so weak reminds me that I am next, whether or not I am ready. I pray that I never have to rule – I do not think I would be good at it.' And he tousled my hair and walked after Eomer.

"We exchanged gifts four days later, and in secret, feeling that Uncle would be upset that he forgot. It was Eomer's birthday, Theodred's had been the day before. I gave Eomer and Theodred cloaks, like the one that I gave Uncle. They gave each other knives and then went down to the kitchens to drink in celebration.

"They were sent out the next day, and it wasn't until the fall that I saw either of them again.

"Uncle began to use his staff as a crutch, and wore his cloak indoors, even though the summer was hot. His hair grayed prematurely, and his skin took on a sickly sallow color of an old man's. I felt that he was slipping away, and that each day I was failing Theodred, who seemed to be the only member of my family who still cared for me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am not JRRTolkin. I neither wish to, nor will I ever make a profit off of material that is not mine.

* * *

><p>"You are angry." Eowyn stated, and Faramir shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"Not at you," he said at last. "I am angry that your family did not protect you better. And I am angry that you were put in that situation. Did you ever get angry?"

"Often," Eowyn admitted. "Usually at myself. I was angry that I couldn't escape, and I was angry that Uncle continued to get sick. I was angry that I was angry because I did not feel that I had the right to be angry when it was my fault." She laughed bitterly.

"Did anyone stand up to Wormtongue successfully?"

Eowyn thought about it. "Gandalf did, twice. The second time especially. He came once in the early fall, and then again in the spring.

"Late in the summer – August I think – a message came from Theodred that there were unusually large numbers of orcs roaming the west of Rohan. He asked for more men, and uncle gave him a score more. Then another message came from Eomer. He reported more activity on the edges of the Eastern boarder, heading across the plains towards Fangorn and the Mountains. He too asked for more men."

Eowyn paused. "I was there with Theoden King when he got the message. Uncle's face creased in concern at the news – orcs on two sides of our country was unheard of before, at least for many life times. Wormtongue saw his concern and leapt on it.

"'Why does he bother a tired mind with his pointless worries! Orcs move across our borders at all times. Your people were not smart enough to think to count them before now, so perhaps it is surprising how many there are. And besides if there is an increase why should your nephew request more men? He should send men to you, so that you are kept safe. The fact that he asks for more men proves that he has fallen into the lazy characteristics of the House of Eorl.'

"Eomer did not get more men. I truly did not know what to think, I did not like how Wormtongue judged my brother, but as to the truth of the numbers of orcs… I would not have known one way or another. I wanted to believe my brother, but even I was unsure if this report was true.

"Then Gandalf came in the middle of September. His clothes were torn, his face was bruised. There were cuts on his hands and arms, and it looked like he had not eaten in years. The lady of the house tends all guests," Eowyn answered Faramir's silent question. "So I knew first hand what his injuries were, though I do not think he showed all. He said 'Just make me presentable, Eomund's daughter, I must speak to the King and then I must be off. I have been unfortunately delayed.' He added under his breath.

"I did as I was bid, indeed with Gandalf people rarely refuse. He then made an appearance before Theoden." Her mouth became a grim line. "It was a farce, Faramir. I had never been so embarrassed of being a part of the Rohirrum before. I could not believe what I was hearing, what was happening. Gandalf told the truth, that was clear enough for all to see in his eyes, and really, why would he wish to lie about being held captive for a months, or however long, in Orthanc? Who would wish to embellish a lie by physically hurting himself to the extent that Gandalf was hurt? How could Theoden King listen to Wormtongue say something that stupid and not see though it?

"I watched Wormtongue call one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth a liar, and I did nothing to help Gandalf. How am I less guilty than if I actually called him those names? Don't answer that" she said sharply as Faramir opened his mouth to defend her. "I have no excuse, I should have spoken up. But I didn't, and Gandalf was literally shown out the door. Wormtongue advised Theoden King to tell Gandalf to take any horse and go… so Gandalf took Shadowfax." Eowyn smiled. "I approved of that, though many did not. Uncle was furious, and Wormtongue used Gandalf's choice to harden the King's heart further. But I liked to think of Gandalf finding the best way to subtly tell Wormtonuge that Gandalf was not one to order about. How I envied both of them riding free…

"Uncle became ill again, this time it was more serious. There were days when I didn't know if he would still be there when I woke up. Wormtongue refused to let a message be sent to Theodred, saying that the King would rather have Theodred do his duty than come and hover over a bed. Perhaps that is true, but I didn't know what I would tell Theodred if Uncle died and I had not sent for him while Uncle was sick. I was completely torn with doubt; I had a letter written to Theodred, which I carried about daily. I would sometimes race to the stables to have a messenger sent, only to turn back, sick of my foolish fantasies getting the best of me.

"And then as Uncle got well, he forgot me. Forgot my name, forgot my face – my mother's face. It was as if I had never been, and was only some servant girl sent to wait upon him. Until you have the man who raised you as a daughter look at you and ask your name… you do not know what being forgotten means.

"But this also had bigger ramifications. Because Uncle did not recognize me as kin, I was not allowed to read the reports to him, or even be in the room while important business was being discussed. I was treated as any other servant, and Wormtongue rubbed this in mercilessly. Needless to say, Uncle did not forget Wormtongue, or Theodred, or Eomer. Just me.

"Eomer and Theodred were not allowed to come back for my birthday that fall. In fact, I did not have a birthday. No one, no one Faramir, no one remembered it was my birthday, except Bryn and Wormtongue. I'm not a very frivolous person; I don't demand big parties for my birthday. I would much rather be with my family, or ride with friends. But my family was gone, no note from Theodred or Eomer. Uncle did not know my name. Bryn gave me a small running horse charm on a blue ribbon, which I hung up – it was too cheerful for me to wear. I think she understood.

"Wormtongue came to me that evening. I was looking over the fields, when I felt his hands on me. 'I have told you far too many times to not touch me.' I said stiffening.

"'I figured this night you might need some comfort. It must be hard to have a brother and cousin and uncle forget you on your birthday. ' He smirked.

"'They have not forgotten me,' I told him. 'Not where it matters. As long as my Uncle wakens each morning, and Theodred and Eomer ride home from time to time, I have all of the gifts and celebration I want.'

"'Bold words.' He stated. 'No party for the little princess this year. No dancing, no laughter. Just a decrepit man to take care of, who can't even remember her name. Oh yes, you are not so irreplaceable in the court of Rohan, if we could even call this dingy hall a court. You used to think too highly of yourself, believing yourself to be worth something. I hope you're coming to see otherwise.'

"'Was there something you wanted Wormtongue,' I emphasized the name, making him flinch. He knew we called him that behind his back, but few other than Theodred called him that to his face. 'Or did you come merely to prove why I dislike you so much?'

"'I came to give you this,' he said and roughly pulled me to him and brutally kissed me. His hands were like vices on my arms, the more I struggled, the tighter they became, and the more he seemed to enjoy the kiss. It was…" she paused to find a word. "Disturbing does not go far enough."

"I can think of a few words, though none of them I would say in front of people I respect." Faramir muttered, as he tried to contain his anger.

Eowyn did not really hear – her mind was elsewhere. "I broke free, and yelled for the wall guards. Wormtongue laughed, he had dismissed the wall guards for a couple of hours that evening. He moved towards me again and I ran. He yelled after me that if I were an actual lady I would be treated with respect. If I were worth remembering the King would remember me. But as I was neither then I should not expect much out of life.

"I wanted to burn my dress when I got back to my room, burn everything that he had touched, as water could not get me clean enough. But I had so few white dresses left, and I was not quite at that level of despair yet. I'm sorry, I should not have said burn." Eowyn apologized quickly as Faramir flinched.

"I need to get over this. Over him." Faramir sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well. Wouldn't Father be amazed to know how much I am still driven to prove myself to him, all while having nightmares of fire." He laughed bitterly.

"Just as Wormtongue probably still had no idea how much hold he still had on me. How worthless I still feel, how many sleepless nights trying to forget…" she trailed off.

"We're quite the pair aren't we." Faramir said with a sad smile.

"Too broken to heal ourselves…" Eowyn chuckled sadly.

"The fact that either of us can trust again makes us special, especially you. How you can sit with me like this, and tell me what happened."

"Parts of what happened," Eowyn amended. "I don't think I will ever be able to speak of all, but the fact that you do not demand anything of me ever makes you just as amazing."

"Perhaps." Faramir said simply.

"You are the first person to see me, truly see me, possibly in my whole life, definitely at least since September. Though, it's possibly that Aldwin, the advisor saw more than he let on. He left soon after my birthday, the only advisor who was not forced to resign, but who left on his own terms. It was getting clear that Wormtongue was becoming more and more annoyed with Aldwin, and Aldwin had children and grandchildren that he wanted to protect from any mishap."

"I cannot say that I was pleased with his decision to leave," Eowyn was fighting back tears. "He represented a last link of sanity in the King's Council. And he was kind to me, especially when Uncle forgot my name. He summoned me privately before he left, and told me that if I ever needed a place to stay that his house was open to me. And he made me promise that if I ever felt truly in danger that I would seek him out for protection. I think he knew, but he, like I, couldn't prove anything. 'I am ashamed of leaving you here, Eowyn Princess, but I fear for my sons who are riders, and for my grandchildren who are young. If I do not leave now I will say something that would put them in danger, and I would never forgive myself.'

"He left the next day. The harvest came in over the weeks after he left. It was not as plentiful as we had hoped it would be. Some of the farmers from the outer boarders brought tales of the orcs Theodred and Eomer warned Uncle about. But Wormtongue dismissed them saying that they were making up stories to scare children. If Meduseld was not a hall of peace, I think that Wormtongue would have been challenged and killed many times over that fall.

"As it was he lived, but a dark band of warriors started to trail him, acting as guards. The few times he ever left the Hall, the men went with him.

"And then came the winter."

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the delays in putting this chapter up. The next chapter should be up some time tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am not JRRTolkin. I do not wish to make anything from writing this story. All credit goes to him.

* * *

><p>Eowyn shivered. "The winter was cold. Colder than the year before, colder than any of the oldest elders could ever remember. It was late November when we began to receive requests for aid from the local hamlets. I rode out to deliver the first round of blankets, wood and food that was set aside. Aefgaeld was happy, it had been too long since we had a long gallop on the plains together.<p>

"I was told that the King was going to rest all day by his healers, and since no one else cared what I did, I left the Hall and returned unnoticed. Or so I thought. That evening Wormtongue cornered me as I was bringing the King his dinner. 'I saw that you decided to take a day off today. Are the burdens of tending to a sick man too much for you? Did you not even consider that the King might need you and miss your absense, or were you goals too self-interested for that?'

"'You have misrepresented my actions yet again,' I was shaking. 'First, my Uncle does not know my name. If he does not know my name, and I am as easily replaceable as you have told me, then how could the King possibly need me? Second, I did check with the healers to make sure that the King was well tended before I left. Third, I did not go out of self-service. I went to help people.'

"He smirked. 'Already the pressures of caring for the King have gotten to you. That list of excuses you made up for yourself was truly pathetic. Who could need you more than the King?'

"'You seem to have a faulty memory. We had this conversation last year, and the King sided with me.' With that I went to deliver the King's dinner.

"The next day the King announced that as it had been a scanty fall harvest, we would not be able to send supplies out to the hamlets as we do each year, in order to insure that we our selves were well stocked. You can imagine the shock that caused. We had always given out, even more than we kept some times – that was the way of our Kings. And now, when our people needed it the most we were told that we could not send anything out to them, under penalty of banishment from Meduseld.

"My women wanted to know if they should stop making extra blankets for the hamlets. Bryn commented that the punishment might depend on who delivered the blankets. She said that even though the King did not remember me, I was still a princess of the Mark and could not be banished from my rightful home.

"Bryn gave me a spark – an idea that I too could challenge Wormtongue, as Gandalf did. It was the first time in a long time that I was excited about doing something. So the next week I took the blankets that we made, and went to some of the hamlets. A couple of the women who had homes that were close to Edoras volunteered to come with me. They did not fear banishment, and were willing to risk it to help.

"When we returned to Meduseld it was evening. As we walked up the stairs, Wormtongue slinked out from the shadows. 'Mistresses Merewald, Eadwynn, your services are no longer deemed suitable for Edoras. By order of the King for breaking his command, you are to leave his court and hall and return to your homes.'

"'You have forgotten me.' I said softly. 'Am not I banished too?'

"'Lady Eowyn, the King is willing to make exceptions for your childish nature and inexperience. He will over look this transgression this once, provided you promise not to disobey again.'

"'The King does not remember who I am,' I reminded Wormtongue. 'Why then am I not banished as well?'

"Wormtongue did not answer, as the guards to escort Merewald and Eadwynn to retrieve their belongings arrived.

"The next week I rode out again, that time on my own. I took an extra horse to carry all of the blankets that I handed out. There weren't enough blankets, and there weren't enough hands to give them out. I saw despair in the faces of my people, and what ever I did was not enough. I had failed them.

"It began to snow on the way back, and as I neared Meduseld I wondered what it would be like to drift away with the snow. I would let the horses go back, of course. They deserved more than that, but I would just stay and fade away – no more. I wondered how long it would take some one to notice that I was missing – that evening? The next day? A week? Would any one ever notice if I never came back?"

Faramir's face tightened. "I know that feeling," he whispered.

"I know you do," replied Eowyn. "This is why I know I can tell you, and you won't scold me for being weak or for not seeing that there were people there for me.

"I figured that eventually Bryn would realized I was gone. It might take her a day or two, because she was so busy and because I was always with the King we didn't run into each other for days at a time it seemed. I guessed that Eomer might remember he had a sister, even if he was ashamed of her, the next time he rode to Edoras. I hated the thought that he might be ashamed of me for my choice of death…. But at the same time I could hardly bear the thought of being alive. I wished most desperately that there would be an orc raid, or that the wildmen would attack. Then I could plunge myself into the heat of battle and die, winning glory for my house while being freed from the disappointment I was to everyone I knew.

"However there was no orc raid on the way into Edoras. The guards barely acknowledged me as I rode in, no one saw me as I stabled the horses.

"Wormtongue cornered me as I walked to my room. 'The wasteful Eowyn has returned at last. Tell me, Lady,' he sneered, ' did you help many people today? Were they grateful? Did they know you court banishment to help them? Or did they just ask for more and more?'

"'You have no power to banish me. If you did, you would have made me leave last week.'

"He laughed at me. 'How little you know. If I wanted you banished you would be.'

"'Then banish me! Do it! I would love to see you explain where I had gone to my brother and cousin when they come home.'

"Wormtongue smirked. 'So this is your ploy. You wish to force me to make you leave because you are too weak to stick to any decision, and so you wish to have one made for you. Also, you desire to be free of taking care of your King, but need some one to give you a way out so that no one will know how you were too weak to care for a sickly man who cared for you as a child.'

"I gaped at him. 'You missed my point completely – again!'

"'And what is your point?' I couldn't find words, and after a few seconds he said 'Do not struggle, anyone could see you have none. A lesser daughter of lesser Kings in a failing time. What is your purpose Eowyn of Rohan?' I couldn't answer. 'Run a long to bed, and think about it. You will no longer go out to the hamlets. It is a dead tradition that only backwater countries keep.' He half turned to go.

"'No.' I said, and he looked back at me.

"'Excuse me?'

"'What ever small, pathetic difference I can make for these hamlets, I will keep doing. I will go on days when the King does not need me, and I will keep going unless I can no longer ride out. You will not banish me because you are too weak to do so, and I will continue to make what difference I can.'

"He laughed at me, said 'So be it,' and left.

"The next day the head of the stables came to the King's Chamber. He said I needed to come immediately. As we walked down to the stables he said that never in his thirty years of working with horses had he ever seen such injuries on a horse. 'Obviously you love Aefgaeld, and I know you know how to properly stable her. I do not know what happened, but her door was just the slightest bit ajar, and what ever spooked all the other horses drove her mad in an attempt to escape. We were able to contain her in a padlock, but she won't let anyone near her, and she has several abrasions on her legs, and I think a laceration on her left flank. She probably has more injuries, but those are the only ones that I can see from afar. We were hoping that you would be able to bring her to us.'

"By that time we had reached the padlock. Aefgaeld stood trembling in the farthest corner away from the grooms and stable hands. 'She's still spooked,' one of the stable hands told me as I slipped in between the fence, and Aefgaeld feebly tried to rear in defiance, as if to prove his point.

"It took far too long for her to calm down enough to let me near her. Every time she shied from my touch, my heart broke a little more. There were cuts all over her body, many needed stitches and she would barely let me touch her, let alone the men who needed to sew her up. Her back right hock was capped from kicking the walls of her stall – which was why she couldn't rear. The worse was that she had sprained one of the muscles behind her knee. That meant that I could not ride her for months as the injury healed.

"'So sorry to hear about your horse,' Wormtongue smirked when I was about to enter the King's chamber. My head was spinning from the thoughts that had run through it from the stable to Meduseld, but I was not so disjointed that I didn't hear the oddity of his statement.

"'Who told you about my horse?" I demanded, and a curious expression crossed his face.

"'The head groom said something as he came in.' Wormtongue said.

"'The news of a horse injury is always given to the rider first, and in private,' I whispered, my eyes focused and my mind cleared. 'Try again.'

"He took one look at my face and pushed me aside, hissing in my ear 'Let me advise you against making accusations you cannot possibly prove. You have no protection here, save what I can provide. The grief that your horse is injured will only buy you so much sympathy.'

"'What did you do to my horse?' I pushed out of his hold, angry past thought.

"'With statements such as that, one would almost think you didn't care if you were banished or not.'

"'You keep threatening banishment, but I have yet to see you actually do anything. Scared you might loose track of your prize when I was no longer in your sight?'

"My words were a shot in the dark, but he flinched away. 'Your prize?' I shot at him. 'Is that what you really believe? I would never consent to being your anything. How many times must I tell you that before you understand? I will never belong to you.'

"'Eowyn, it is only for your safety that I do not banish you. I am your only supporter, you must see that. You must stay here where I can protect you, and in time you will come to value me. I am sure of that.'

"'That is impossible. I will never dislike you less than I do now, and each day you give me more reason to hate. Please just leave me alone!' I cried.

"'You are alone. How many more people need to forget about you before you realize that?'

"I brushed away into the King's Chamber. There I saw my uncle straining to read a report, and with out thinking I cried, 'Uncle please do not tax yourself– would you like me to read that to you?'

"He peered up at me, scowling, and said 'Who is this? Who are you? How dare you address me in an informal tone. I may be an invalid, but I am still your King! Where is Grima?'

"'Here, my lord,' replied Grima, close behind me. 'What has disturbed you so?'

"'This woman has walked in and assumed that she may help with matters of state!'

"'It is a grievous fault of this country that the women assume that they know better than the men. Have no fear, I shall send her away while we attend to these important issues, and call her back when a woman's touch is needed – like when dinner is ready.'

"'Thank you Grima, your service is always the most prompt and the best,' my King said. At this I muttered an apology, bowed and left the room, but not before I heard Wormtongue exclaim over the letter, 'Another complaint from your nephew. I fear we may have a visit from him ere long.'"

Eowyn bit her lip, her face drawn. "It was not until late December that Eomer and Theodred returned. Theodred was shocked that his father no longer knew my name, and saddened by his father's state in general. Eomer was full of anger. Anger at the orcs on his borders, anger at the lackadaisical way Wormtongue handled his news, anger at how poor the hamlets looked on his way in to Meduseld, and most of his anger he took out on me. Not physically," Eowyn added, as Faramir shifted, upset. "But he made his displeasure clear. I deserved it." She whispered at the end.

"No." Faramir said roughly, taking her by the shoulders, and holding her tight. "You did not deserve any of this, and least of all from your brother, who should have protected you."

Eowyn shook her head. "Everything was in shambles. Our people were freezing, and starving. I had no horse to ride, and I was useless to the King. I tried to tell Eomer, tried to explain, but he said that explanations were excuses, and excuses were for the weak." She paused. "He did try to get the King to send out parties to the hamlets with food and blankets. Theodred helped explain the reason why it was needed, but Wormtongue would not listen, and so the King would not listen.

"Theodred was angry. I do not think I had ever seen him angry before. He was ranting about his meeting with the King to me when Wormtongue appeared. Theodred was talking about how he would ensure that caring for the hamlets would continue, as it was a tradition as old as the Riddermark. 'An interesting thought,' Wormtongue hissed. 'You carrying out the traditions, if one can call it that, in Rohan. That would be when you become King, yes?'

"'I would assume so,' Theodred said curtly.

"'You are already planning out your rule?' Wormtongue persisted.

"'I have been planning out my rule for about twenty years with my Father, who has been blessed with a long, plentiful life, which has given me the privilege of being a Marshal for many more years than I ever dreamed of being able to enjoy.' Theodred retorted.

"'But still you plan for a day when you can change things – make Rohan better.' Wormtongue stated.

"Theodred stared at him evenly, and Wormtongue flinched before his gaze. 'Your words are foolish, Wormtongue. Every man, woman and child knows that my allegiance lies with my Father, the King of Rohan. If you even hint of such a treacherous topic again, the price shall be your life. Be warned.' Wormtongue backed away.

"Later that evening an agitated Eomer joined Theodred and I as we sat by the fire in the Great Hall. 'You know that I only support you, as the heir apparent, to Theoden King, yes?' Eomer asked with out introduction. 'And that I would die defending you and him, before saving myself, yes?'

"'Yes, of course I know that.' Theodred said, surprised. 'What ever brought this up?'

"'A snake whispered treason to me' Eomer muttered, and threw himself down next to Theodred. 'I cannot wait to leave here. I never thought I would say that, but I yearn to go and seek great deeds in our battles with the orcs. I cannot stay here and be so accused. My Eored leaves tomorrow.' I stifled a cry, not only that he was leaving, but at the misfortune that allowed him to find the glory I desired.

"I leave tomorrow too.' Theodred said, and with that a tear escaped my eye. Theodred saw and said, 'Do not weep, Eowyn Sister. I do not think I will go far, or long. I see that I am needed here more than in the field, at least for now. We will let Eomer find his battle, and you and I will defend Meduseld against all dangers without and within.'

"'When you go,' I said, when I had enough control over my voice. 'Please take some of the blankets that we made for our people. At least that way some of the hamlets will know we have not abandoned them.'

"'I do not see why we have to do your job!' Eomer complained. 'Even if your horse is injured, there are others for you to ride.'

"'Unless you suspect fowl play.' Theodred said. I was subjected to the keen stare of two pairs of eyes, so similar. I couldn't stand being there any longer. I would not put them at risk by speaking of my womanly concerns. I got up and left the room, bidding them both goodnights.

"The next day they were gone as they had promised, and I was invisible again."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I do not own any of this. I am not seeking profit from writing this story.

* * *

><p>Eowyn flipped to Theodred's picture in the book. "Theodred. He kept his promise, and was back often during January. It was a better month than I had in over a year. We still were not allowed to send anything to the hamlets, but the women were not as harassed, and because Theodred could not be denied access, my Uncle's council meetings were no longer complete farces. Theodred took over the care of Uncle too; he brought Uncle meals and looked after everything.<p>

"I felt bad for him." She admitted, and glanced sideways Faramir. "He didn't deserve the pain of having to care for his father so soon in life. He was too young to have to care for faltering feet."

"But he was older than you." Faramir pointed out. "And it was actually his father, how ever close you were to Theoden King before. I bet your cousin was honored to take care of his father."

"Perhaps, but since taking care of Uncle had become my only job, I found myself with nothing to do for the first time in my life. I couldn't ride; the women looked to Bryn for care of the household, and there were only so many shirts to mend. I did help to make some blankets, but even that seemed pointless as there was no way to bring the blankets to those who needed them, unless an Eored stopped for a rest, or if Theodred was about to ride out.

"I was completely isolated from every one, when I took care of Uncle, and now that I wasn't as busy I felt like a stranger in my home. Theodred noticed, he always was very observant, and included me as much as he could. When he founded out about my horse, he promised to bring me a new one as soon as he could so I could stay active. But other than to him, I was invisible. I slipped in and out of rooms, and no one looked my way. The household ran with out my aid.

"I was useless. It was exactly as Wormtongue said. No one needed or wanted me." She paused and looked at Faramir, who was struggling to keep his face blank. "I notice you do not defend me," she said.

Faramir sighed and replied, "Eowyn, I do not know how to defend you against the past, other than to tell you this. You are not useless, you have never been useless, and unless you change greatly as you age, I cannot see a future where you were not needed. At least I know that I need you. I cannot fight the past for you, other than to commiserate and say that I know what it's like to feel worthless in your home, and only needed because no one else could come. But Theodred helped you? He must have, at least a little. I hear only love in your voice when you speak of him, he must have done right by you."

Eowyn looked at Faramir gravely, and said "You cannot tell this to anyone else."

Faramir narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I would never betray what you have told me to anyone."

"I know," Eowyn replied, "but this is an even stricter secret. You cannot tell this part to anyone, ever. Promise."

"I promise," Faramir swore solemnly.

Eowyn reached into a small pouch she wore at her side, and pulled out two golden braids. "Theodred found out about Wormtongue… in the worst way possible. Wormtongue had become… more aggressive…" Eowyn trailed off… _I couldn't escape it, his hands, his voice, his smell, the smell of thatch, and burning torch. There were boots coming down the hallway, the soldier who came on his patrol. He was my escape, he would turn the corner and set me free. _"Theodred happened upon us."

"_Eowyn!' A different voice. Wormtongue suddenly spun away and ran down the hall. 'Eowyn!' A different set of hands. Too close, too soon, too pure to be dirtied with my filth. 'Don't touch me!' He let go and walked a pace away. I wish I was dead. Theodred hated me now. 'I won't leave you.'_

"Wormtongue ran. But Theodred stayed. He sat beside me in that hallway until I fell asleep. And then he must have carried me in to my room, and when I woke up he was still there. 'You see, sister-cousin! I'm still here to prove that some men of the Rohirrum still have honor.'

"'He will kill you if you do anything.' I said first. 'You cannot prove anything.'

"'Eowyn, if you spoke out, I could prove everything.' He replied.

"'If I spoke out? Spoke out to whom? Who is higher here than me? Who can offer me protection if the King cannot? Why would he offer me protection if he doesn't remember me?'

"Theodred's face became hard and he replied, 'The law says that he has to protect all the women in his court.'

"'The law also says that there should be at least seven men on a King's Council and that we should give comfort to the poor. I don't know where you have been the last month, but the law does not matter any more.'

"Theodred thought for a moment and then urgently said 'You have to reveal this. You cannot keep silent. How long has this been going on anyways? Why haven't you said anything before to me? To Eomer? Why were there other women sleeping in this room last night?'

"I couldn't answer him, and so I looked away. I couldn't defend myself, if I did he would hate me more for not protecting my people better. I just lay there, and Theodred sat beside me in deep thought. A knock came at my door, a messenger. Thoedred's Eored was to be sent out later that evening. He rose to thank the messenger, and I roused myself to sit up, and look at him.

"'I do not like the timing of this. This has Wormtongue's hand all over it. He seeks to delay my actions to protect you. I will do my best before I go, and I swear by my life that I will return, and I will return with a plan to help you.' He stopped before he left the room. 'You did not look surprised that I was being sent out today. Has this happened to everyone who has stood between you and him?' I did not answer, and he turned to go again. He looked back at me, from the doorway. 'What happened to Aefgaeld wasn't an accident, was it." he stated, and then left before I could even blink.

"Theodred was the brightest of all of us. We always forgot that, Wormtongue certainly underestimated it. Theodred never flaunted his brilliance, but then, he never had to. He was much like you are now. Before he left, in between overseeing the muster of an Eored, and the collection of blankets to take to the hamlets, Theodred some how found time to speak to Uncle alone. Theodred found the one safe place that I could be, in all of Meduseld, and he convinced Uncle to let me go there when I was not in the King's Service. For the weeks that Theodred was gone, I became an assistant healer.

"Go ahead and laugh." Eowyn told Faramir. "From your clean white walls of the Houses of Healing, and the soft whispered promises of hope, the thought of me filling that role is… ridiculous."

"It seems out of place here," Faramir agreed, solemnly though his eyes sparkled. "But I know that not all places are Gondor."

"Rohan is not Gondor. These were not Houses of Healing, they were places to die." Eowyn replied, and absently twirled the braids in her hands. "There was little hope there at the end of winter, and none by the beginning of spring. For the first time in a year I began to understand that forces were moving beyond my walls. The orcs were mustering and attacking villages, and the number of dead and dying that were brought to Meduseld was frightening. The smell was beyond recall, and the calls of the dying were horrific. For two weeks I worked with the healers, patching up different riders who Eoreds were close enough to send them to Meduseld for healing, and poor villagers, half starved and frozen by the winter and then ambushed. The first man I ever killed was there. It was a mercy death," she added, seeing Faramir's glance. "An orc raid that the Riders were too slow to stop. He was the last of his village, but with just a few drops of poison that I gave him… he was no more. A peaceful death, a happy escape from life. How I envied him. The thoughts came back again and again each day when Wormtongue came too close…" _Mine. You think you can escape me by going to the Healers? Mine. You want me, I must have you. Mine._

Eowyn shuddered, and said, "I cannot tell you all. I'm sorry. I'm not that strong."

Faramir hugged her close, and tried not to notice as she made herself relax. "Little by little. That's all I ask. And you are much stronger than you think."

"I hated being envious of the dead. I hated that only among the dying, where Wormtongue's sensitive stomach turned at the smell of blood, was I safe. I hated that I couldn't be confident in Theodred's promised to come back and help me. I hated the small vile of poison I had hidden in my room. I hated that I needed it there in order to feel safe." Eowyn choked back a sob. "I am not a strong person Faramir. I wanted to die. Strong people do not want to die."

"Eowyn, Eowyn." Faramir murmured under his breath, franticly trying to find the words to say. Slowly Eowyn's breathing returned to normal. "I don't have the answers Eowyn, but I think, that strong people are the one who have nothing to live for and manage to get up and be useful each day. To me, that seems to take as much courage as the people who have prepared to die in battle."

"You say that to make me feel better." Eowyn sniffed.

"I say that because I pray that it's true, for the past strength of both us." Eowyn shifted a little. "But Theodred came back? And this hair and your big secret?" Faramir gave her hand a little squeeze. "If you want to keep talking that is."

"Theodred came back. And he came back with Windfola – the horse that brought me here. He was a beautiful stallion, gray as smoke against the dark sky. I loved him, and for the first time in almost two months I had something alive to take care of. My hands clutched the reins as I told Theodred that I didn't deserve my cousin or my horse. Theodred laughed and said it was all a part of his plan to keep me safe.

"And he handed me this," Eowyn showed Faramir one of the braids. "Do you know about the betrothal customs in Rohan, Faramir?" He shook his head. "For the royal family there is a much more formal proceeding, but in order to get engaged there is an exchange of formal presents and a braid of your hair that is made into a bracelet. I understand here you give rings instead, but the idea is the same."

"You were engaged to Theodred?" Faramir was beyond amazed.

Eowyn quickly turned and looked at him. "Let me explain two things, first of all, this was not an engagement like yours and mine will be, if you still love me after all of this. Secondly, this is a secret beyond all else I tell you. You promised that this would go no further than us. Do I still have your word?"

"You do." Faramir promised. "But how? And why?"

"I was just as confused. Theodred explained that if I was engaged than Wormtongue could be challenged and banished for his behavior to me. If his behavior was brought forth and I wasn't engaged, it could be declared that I was compromised and that I would have to marry him for propriety's sake. But engaged to some one else, I was safe from being tied to Wormtongue forever.

"But the heir to the throne. I couldn't believe he was just offering engagement like it was something worthless. There were too many questions I wanted to ask, and Theodred took one look at my face and began to explain. 'This is not a real engagement.' He said. 'I love you as a sister, as a cousin, but you need to be kept safe, and this is the safest way I could think of. I do not plan to reveal that we are engaged, as that would be life bonding, and not what either of us desires. But I do plan to tell Uncle and Wormtongue that one of the Riders in my Eored is interested in becoming engaged to you, and I plan to have some five riders with similar hair color always around you while we're here so that it would be impossible to tell which one is interested.'

"'Then why not give me some of their hair?' I asked.

"'Because I could not take the risk that who ever I asked would not end up pressuring you into a formal engagement, and I will not see you married with out love.' Theodred answered. 'Between you and me, there is no fear that we will actually wed.'

"'What if Uncle wants to know who the Rider is? What then?'

"'Uncle will not wonder. Wormtongue might, though. I have honestly not planned that far. One solution would be for us to become publicly engaged for a while, and then find some way to break it off after Uncle is better and Wormtongue is gone. But I would like to leave that for the last, last resort.'

"'Why do I need the braid at all, if you're just going to express interest in me, not going to be publicly engaged?' Mentally I was asking if he was ashamed of me so much that he didn't want his riders or himself to be seen with me.

"'Eowyn, the fact that no one has found you so far is a testament to good spirits looking after you. If some one other than I had found you two weeks ago, you would have been married before you could blink. If you wear this hair, a completely different color than Wormtongue's, than we can prove that his attentions to you are completely unwanted, no matter who stumbles upon you.'"

Eowyn paused. "He blamed me for being so weak I think. He was upset that he had to rescue me. But his plan was solid from what I could understand. And so I slipped on the braid, and on the sixteenth of February, I was engaged. I had a horse as an engagement present, and a braid of hair to seal the bond."

Faramir was silently thinking over everything. "Not that I would tell anyone," he said slowly, "but why must that be a secret? It seems like it was safe plan, and no one found out did they?"

"No one found out that I was engaged to Theodred. Wormtongue found out that I was engaged to some one in Theodred's Eored." Eowyn shivered as she remembered that day, and paused. Faramir did not press her, and eventually she spoke again. "So he sent the Riders out to their doom at the first Battle of the Isen. Before Theodred left, I made him a similar braid with my hair, to thank him for the safety of not having to marry Wormtongue no matter what happened. He died on the twenty-fifth of February. Barely ten days after our engagement. His last words were to Eomer, but he died with my braid on his wrist.

"When the survivors found it, the news spread faster than I thought possible. Theodred engaged? To whom? And did she carry his child? Did the line of Kings still continue somewhere?

"Theodred was forty one, unmarried, unpromised when he died. I think the country longed for something to hope for, as it became clearer that the year was only going to grow harder with the spring. They wanted the betrothed to step forward with his baby to give them courage to go on. It was all the women talked about.

"I never stepped forward. And as far as I know, Theodred never left anyone with child. But if I had stepped forward, even now, I fear that there would have been a civil war between those who wanted Eomer on the throne and those who wanted Theodred's choice to rule as Queen. I would not make a good Queen. I would never have been a good Queen. Oh, for his sake I would have tried to learn, if we had been discovered and there was no way out. But I loved death too much to be a strong guardian of life.

"Theodred I think guessed a part of this, and so he took a great risk when he gave me his braid. For the first time ever he put his country, which he cared for more than the air he breathed, in jeopardy, so that he could protect his family. For that I will never be able to thank him. For that I will never stop honoring him."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay. September was a crazy month. The rest of the story should be uploaded in a more consistent manner. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am Not JRRTolkien. I have no rights to this story. I wish to make nothing from it.

* * *

><p>They both sat in silence for some time. Faramir eventually broke the silence. "You said you gave this braid to Theodred, before he died." Faramir said, touching Eowyn's braided hair. "How did you get it back?"<p>

"That was by chance. Eomer happened to arrive at Meduseld a day before Theodred died. Actually he rode in with news that Shadowfax had returned to our fields. But he also was angry, and his anger scared me. I do not know what had changed between us, but Eomer had no time for my sorrows, he was there to rest, regroup and try to get more men. He was waiting for news from Theodred. They had quarreled over something I had understood from Theodred. My cousin thought that it would blow over, an obvious miscommunication, but Eomer was still angry about it when he came.

Eowyn paused. "I think that the worst trickery and evil Wormtongue did was to poison the last words between Theodred and his father and my brother. Eomer was frozen when he heard that Theodred's company had been attacked, and that they couldn't find Theodred. And then his feet couldn't carry him fast enough to the stables. He barely gave his guards enough time to saddle before he was ridding out to the Fords.

"It turned out the messenger was the first of two. This first one came to beg for more men, in case a rescue mission or reinforcements were needed. At that one, Eomer jumped into the saddle and road as fast as the horses could take him. The second one came a half a day later. Theodred was dead. Elfhelm and his reinforcements came too late, and Grimbold was unable to get to Theodred in time. The fact that Rohan won this battle was meaningless with Theodred gone.

"Eomer was there long after the fighting was over. Truly we were surprised that anyone was still alive after Theodred died."

Eowyn sighed. "I broke the news to Theoden King. I prayed with all my heart that I never have to tell a father such news again, but I knew that I would almost certainly have to…" _'My Lord, my King? Your son, your Theodred. My Lord, your son is dead.' Don't falter in front of him. Be strong, like Theodred._ "Though hopefully no other father who I talk to will take the news so blankly, so coldly. It was as if Theodred had been dead for years, and all I was doing was stirring up old grief." _'My Lord? Did you hear me, sire? I am so sorry to be the one to tell you…'_

'_Then why are you the one to tell him? Where is Eomer, next of kin? Why doesn't he bring his solicitations?' Just go away Wormtongue. Please just go away._

'_My Lord, Eomer left at the first messenger, when there was a chance of hope that Theodred was… that Theodred lived. He will be back with more tidings soon, I'm sure.' Please believe me, please morn with me. You are the only father I remember._

'_I would not be so hasty to describe Eomer's actions in such a caring way. He should have been with Theodred to begin with if the situation was so dire. Perhaps he arranged it so, in the hopes of moving closer to the throne?' How dare you. How dare you._

"Eowyn?" Faramir pried her hands away from the death grip they had on his arm. "Eowyn? What is it?"

"It started then. Wormtongue's final play to take over Rohan for Saruman. He was so close…"

'_Perhaps. Perhaps. When Eomer comes back Grima, ask him to come see me.'_

"Eowyn? Do you want to stop?"

"There truly is not much more to tell. I should be able to finish this. Eomer returned that night in the dead hours before dawn. His face was pale and drawn, and he hugged me for the first time in over a year. 'I cannot be the heir, little sister. I do not want this.' He whispered as he started to cry. It was strange, even while bringing the news to my uncle, the moment when I truly realized that Theodred was gone, I had not wept. I had no tears for my cousin, who's last act to protect me sent him to his death. As empty as I had felt over the past year, Theodred's death made me feel emptier, and Eomer's tears made me numb.

"'I know you do not want it, but there is no one else.' I told him. 'You are the only surviving male of our house.'

"'Not necessarily,' he said, and pulled a braid out of his pocket. 'Little sister, did Theodred tell you he was engaged?'

"I froze. The trap Theodred wanted to avoid was closing in. I could not be queen. I would not be queen. How Eomer would have reacted to my claim of Theodred's betrothed I could not fathom, but I was afraid. If he laughed what was whole in me would have shattered. If he was truly angry or disappointed with me then I would have crawled in to my room and…. I don't think I would have wakened the next day.

"I was reaching that point, Faramir," she added gently when he involuntarily held her tighter, "when if I had been one of your healers I would have removed all sharp objects from my reach. One word, one whisper of disapproval from my brother and I would have had nothing left. So I looked up at him and lied. I told him that I had no knowledge of Theodred's engagement. Eomer wasn't surprised. Why would I know something about Theodred that he didn't know? What was I to Theodred that he would confide his secrets in.

"But Eomer made the point that it was possible that Theodred secretly had a child with this woman he was engaged to, and that might be possible for the country to accept Theodred's son as it's prince, even if the son was born out of wedlock.

"Eomer left for his rooms, and slept for a few hours before he was called for a dawn meeting with the King. I did not sleep. I put on my heaviest cloak and went down to the stables. Only near Windfola was I able to breathe. I curled in a corner of his stall, and watched the sun rise through a small window. I was numb, frozen.

"A rider galloped up, dismounted and ran toward the Golden Hall. A while later Eomer came to Windfola's stall. 'Come out, sister.' He said gravely. 'I need your help.'

"He explained that a messenger rode from the Eastfold describing a large company of orcs traveling at great speed from the Great River towards Fangorn. 'The King will not let us hunt them down, it is too risky after the loss of Theodred, and he argued that our threat is elsewhere.' Eomer's mouth twisted. 'Or so said Wormtongue when I talked to him this morning. He forbade me to leave and yet dared me to go in the same sentence. Little sister, I cannot do the work of three Marshals at the same time. Our full strength is scattered across Rohan, and nothing Theodred or I could say convinced Uncle to start its assembling. I cannot protect the King if I ride out, yet what chance do I have of keeping him safe if I stay… if only Theodred were here… but he isn't.' Eomer paused and took a deep breath before he continued. 'I cannot leave our people to die at the hands of these orcs. They mean mischief, no matter what their speed. I will only take volunteers, people who know that we're riding out against the King's will. But, Eowyn, can you manage to distract the King and Wormtongue until supper? Speed is everything now, but we need that long to prepare and organize with out it looking suspicious, and we need to be at the evening meal as if nothing will happen. Then in the earliest hours of tomorrow we will slip away. Can you help me?'

"I wet my lips, terrified beyond belief. 'Wormtongue has spies watching you. They will know, they will see.'

"'The spies were not riders. They will only see me speak to my friends at lunch and clean my mail and sleep in the afternoon. The will see nothing. If Wormtongue sees what is happening, he will understand what I plan. He cannot be allowed to watch the riders. Will you help?'

"'I will.' I whispered, looking down. Eomer swept me in a hug, much to my surprise.

"'I understand.' He said softly, and my heart beat for a second in hope that he would help me. 'Theodred's death is hard on us all, but we must still act with out him.' And he released me from my hug and walked away.

"The hope was gone. What did it matter any more? I went and sat with Theoden King, and talked with Wormtongue. I felt stiff, and not myself, but it seemed to work because it kept Wormtongue by my side the entire afternoon. After dinner was a problem when he" '_Finally you respond to me. Finally you see reason. Mine.' No escape. No way to run._ "No! No." Eowyn paused and caught her breath, and then determinedly continued on. "Eomer left just after midnight on that day – the twenty seventh. And then were the three days I want to forget."

'_You _bitch_! Slut! Whore! You are nothing! You make me sick to look at you. How dare you deceive me? How dare you?'_

"Eowyn?"

"Wormtongue… didn't take it well when he found out what I had done. Before then I never known so much pain. He left me curled in a corner in Uncle's study when he was done. It was well past nightfall when I realized that no one was going to come for me. By then my body was asleep and it was almost as bad to get up, as it was to continue sitting. And the blood had caked into my dress, making it unwearable again."

"Blood?" Faramir asked mildly.

In silent response Eowyn held out her forearm palm down. Faramir could see little scars he had never noticed trailing from her wrist to her elbow.

"Glass?" he guessed.

"There were these beautiful vases in my uncle's study." Eowyn said softly, her mind was elsewhere. "I realized, almost belatedly, that I wasn't eating, nor sleeping. That I almost never left my room, except to wait on the King. No one commented on the blood on my dress, or on the sloppy bandage I plastered around my arm. No one saw the bruises, or how I couldn't really move. Can we not talk about this?"

"Skip what ever you want." Faramir responded.

"Eomer came back three days later. He lost only fifteen riders, and he gave two of his spare horses to a Man, an Elf and a Dwarf who stood before him under the midday sun, placing his life to the promise of strangers. And when he finally returned home, Wormtonuge was able to close the trap around him.

"I do not know what exactly was said to Eomer that made him challenge and threaten Wormtongue in the King's hall. It was the day after he returned home – the first of March. But I could take a guess that it was either a comment about Theodred, or about me. He was held captive in the lower rooms; we do not have jails in Meduseld, so Wormtongue had to improvise.

"He was in there for barely a day before Gandalf came, with the Man, Elf and Dwarf of Eomer's tale. I stood behind the King's chair as he was healed, listened behind the door and wept when Wormtongue was cast out, but I couldn't rejoice that everything was back to the way it was."

Eowyn was suddenly very interested in her sleeve. "I was left out of the meetings. The first thing that my Uncle said to me when he was himself again was a command to go. 'The time for fear is past,' he said. I was angry with him. By what right could he declare so? The time for fear was over? Did he even know what it meant to be afraid? I was sick, I had no will nor appetite to eat for the past days, and the skin covered by my dress was so layered in bruises from the past week that I didn't know how to move with out pain any more. I was angry, and I was determined to show him that I wasn't so lightly brushed aside with out consequences. I was about to walk away and drink the small vial of poison in my room when I chanced to look back.

"There I saw, for the first time, a different race of men. There stood Lord Aragorn, the King Elessar revealed for a moment, and he saw and pitied me. I felt that maybe somewhere there were men who saw more than what met the eye. And who could respect the sufferings of everyone, even those of women."

Faramir too seemed very interested in her sleeve of a sudden. "Does it bother you to hear me talk about him?" She asked.

"Not too much." Faramir replied.

"But it does a little bit." She responded. "I can only defend myself by saying these two things; I understand now that I was only latching on to some one who showed me kindness, with out saying a word."

"And?" Faramir prompted when she paused.

"And that it was the first of your people who I saw, and was impressed by."

"King Elessar's of his own people, not of Gondor." Faramir felt the need to point this out.

"Perhaps," Eowyn agreed. "But there is a highness about you, not as bright as his, that shines just as clear. His makes him lofty, yours makes you accessible."

"But he left the command of the retreat to you." Faramir said after a pause. "Theoden King had you lead his people to Dunharrow, correct?"

"Only because there was no one else. He owed much to Eomer, and Eomer was formally declared the heir. If neither of them returned then the people were to chose a new lord as they wished. I was completely cut out of the inheritance. He had forgotten me, this time with out Wormtongue's aid.

"'Who will stay to lead my people' Theoden asked. No one answered. 'Who would you name? In whom do you trust?'

"'We trust the House of Eorl,' replied Hama, faithful heart.

"'Eomer rides with me. He will not stay. I would not ask him to stay, and he is the last of my House,' said my Uncle.

"The last of his house? How could he say that as I stood before him and our guests and gave them the cup of farewell?

"I was numb as I heard Hama name me, what ever was left in me was splintering apart. Wormtongue was gone, Lord Aragorn and my brother were leaving, and my Uncle didn't recognize me as a part of his household any more. I spoke some words of parting but I had no idea what I was really saying or doing. I realized that everyone who acknowledged me was about to leave the hall and ride to glory, possibly finding death in the journey. I watched them ride away and wondered how I was going to make myself visible again to the people of Rohan, when with all of my being I wanted to disappear. Or how I was going to lead them to a safe place to live, when at the moment the horses were out of sight I began to seek for an honorable way to die."

She shook her head and looked down at her braid. "You asked how I got this back? Eomer gave it to me just before he left and urged me to try to convince whoever owned it to step forward so that she could be given the assistance and care she deserved. The words shaped themselves in my mind 'I am the one. Care for me. See how much I've suffered because I've tried to protect you. See how much I've failed as one by one everyone I've loved has been hurt, sent away or killed. And now you leave me too brother. Last of our house. Please don't die.'

"But those words never made it to my mouth. Instead I promised that I would, and hid my wince when he hugged my bruises so that he wouldn't think me weak before he left."

Eowyn put the two braids back in her pouch, and Faramir recaptured her hands.

* * *

><p>AN: I never really planed to go into detail about the scenes JRRTolkien described in his book, just to Highlight Eowyn's part more, and to show how what was said to her by her family and Wormtongue drove her to what I believe to be an "honorable" form suicidal, or how it would have seemed honorable to her.

I am *not* done with this story yet, so don't read what I just wrote and think it ends here. There is still one more chapter of Eowyn's narrative, but it probably will be more of a commentary (as with the scene from "The King of the Golden Hall" above) on why she went the way she did, trying to stay true to what JRRTolkin wrote.

After that I plan to have a bit of response from Faramir - an attempt to look at how some one in love would deal with being given all of this information about the person he cares most for - and we will finally hear from Frodo before this is over.

As always, thank you for reading and for responding.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make no profit from this story.

* * *

><p>"Where do you really go from there?" Eowyn asked Faramir. "You were nothing, I was nothing, to suddenly being a leader of a people you were sure did not like you or know you anymore. I had made so many mistakes…<p>

"I was numb still." Eowyn said. "Though my duty was clear I didn't know how I was ever going to accomplish it, and the overwhelming change that had just swept through my house was scary. Everyone had a new purpose, I had a new duty. New pairs of old, cantankerous feet to hover over. I was angry and empty and numb. I don't know how long I stood before Meduseld, dreading to open its doors. Bryn came out to me before long.

"'My Lady,' she said. 'What are we to do?'

"'We must retreat back into the shelter of Dunharrow.' I told her.

"'How are we to do that?' she demanded of me. 'How are we to organize?'

"'I don't know.' I replied. 'I cannot think. We will need food and supplies not only for us for many weeks, but also for the King and his men when they come riding back.'

"'How long do you think that will be?' She pressed me.

"'Perhaps a month? Maybe two? Maybe only a few weeks. Probably no more than a month or two,' I replied, out of patience. 'But truly I have no idea.'

"'Lady, this isn't time to be questioning yourself or what needs to be done. Your people need you to guide them. I need direct answers.'

"'I cannot answer your questions!' I yelled at her. 'I know nothing! I never knew anything. I am completely useless to you! I knew that already! Assume it's for two months, and tell everyone here and in the surrounding villages that they have until sun down to be ready. We will wind our way up the mountain by the moonlight. There! Are you satisfied!'"

"That sounds like a good plan, for some one who knew nothing." Faramir told Eowyn.

"Does it?" Eowyn asked bitterly. "You think as a campaigner, I should have thought as an old man, or a child. Then, traveling up a mountain in the dark is tiresome and foolish. I heard the whispers. I knew what they were saying about me." She gave a half smile at Faramir's unspoken question. "Nothing worth repeating.

"It was Bryn and Aldwin who saved us in the end. Aldwin was the one counselor who left," she explained when Faramir started.

"I remembered." He said. "I was just surprised. How did he come back?"

"Well, he lived in the surrounding area, so his family was to come with the party going to Dunharrow. And he was too old to join the riders, though his son and oldest grandson did ride out with the King. He presented himself to me before we went, and offered to help in any way possible. While I led the procession up, he and Bryn walked amongst the people and tried to keep moral. They at least kept it from rebellion. There were so many legitimately angry people behind me, who had lost people from the cold and sickness last winter while 'the princess stayed in her safe warm house.' They were angry because they had to leave everything on the drop of a hat, and they were scared. I was angry at myself because I couldn't do anything for them. I had completely failed them, I was failing them currently and I was probably going to fail them in the future. What was I to do? All I could do was to keep walking and periodically allow breaks. And when we reached Dunharrow by the early morning I helped to pitch every tent I could before I realized that, beyond my immediate personal gear and the extra supplies of armor and food I had seen to, I had nothing. No tent, no extra clothes. Nothing.

"Bryn came up to me and said 'Come with me, lady.' And she led me to a tent that was by the King's that she had packed and set up for me."

Eowyn paused. "It didn't do much for me. I had barely slept in the past few days, and though I was tired, I found myself still unable to sleep. And because my tent had no lock on the door, and no guards outside, I grew anxious. I stared up at the ceiling of my tent, and tried not to panic. When Bryn called for me to waken, and brought me food, I barely had enough interest and will to sit up for her.

"Thus ran the next few days. I was able to make myself get out of bed, but only just. I was able to sit and listen to petitions, but only just. Bryn and Aldwin made the actual judgments, or decisions, for our people. I had no interest in anything, not in riding, not in eating, not in sleeping, and for the most part I was left alone.

"On the fourth of March a rider came bringing tidings of our fortune at Helm's Deep. The news was relieving, and grieving and wondrous all at the same time. We felt relief for our King and Prince who were still living, grief for those who had perished, and wonder at the stories of moving woods. Aldwin and Bryn began preparations for the King's return. I watched, useless and indecisive.

"I didn't know what was wrong with me anymore. I couldn't think rationally, and I was torn between extreme anxiety and extreme emptiness. I was so paralyzed that I was worse than useless, I was a hindrance. I realized that everyone would be much better and safer if I was gone. But once again, I knew that I had to find a way to die that would give my family honor. I owed my brother that much. There had to be another battle that I could join, another chance to ride to death and glory.

"And then my chance came. Lord Aragorn rode to Dunharrow on the seventh of March. They rode in at the last touch of sunlight before the dark of night. The Lord Aragorn, and a host of new faces, strange and stern. And they sat for supper and gave report of the battle of Helm's Deep and the astonishing victory, which the previous rider only brought the briefest of tidings of. Then they told of Theoden King's plan to call forth the entire strength of Rohan and ride to the fields of Gondor and all were amazed.

"But something confused me. 'Lords, it is good of you to come and give news to us who are so out of the way.' I told them. Lord Aragorn replied that it was not out of their way at all, and if it were they would not have had time to come. That made no sense. 'But there is no road that leads to Gondor from here, but the way you came.' I retorted. And Lord Aragorn spoke of the Paths of the Dead. I tried to dissuade him from this path. Though I was only useful dead, I knew that there was much that he could still do for the living. But he proved to be unswayable. And then I realized that this was it. This would be my way to ride to death but at least in honorable company. Three times I begged him to let me ride with his company, each time more desperately than the last. I even dressed in armor to see him off, hopelessly clinging to the hope that he would let me ride. But no. Like everyone else I loved, I was useless to him. Why would he let some baggage ride with him? He left me with another charge – to find armor for the new squire of the King – and then led his company away.

"I laughed at my self for thinking that I was worthy of such an honor of being included in important events, and at the same time I ripped myself to shreds over being so humiliated. Fortunately no one was out to see their departure, so at least I was not shamed in front of my people. I made it back to my tent with out anyone seeing me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"It was hard to get my thoughts in order, but slowly I worked through all of what Lord Aragorn had told me. If it were true that there was to be another battle in Gondor, then Eomer and my Uncle would leave for that. They would order me to stay behind to guard their people. But I would not – I could not be left behind again. That was the one thought that repeated in my head over and over again. But how could I go? Uncle would want me to stay with his people, and Eomer would never give his permission, could I find some one who would let me ride in his company with out their permission? Who did I know amongst the marshals?

"Slowly my plan unfolded. I would disguise myself as a rider and apply to one of the marshals to ride in his company, preferably one who did not know me, or my horse. But then, no. Eventually some one would see me and figure it out and I would be sent home in worse disgrace than before. I needed some one I could trust, but who?

"The problem of course was that I trusted no one. But the thought stuck with me. I could disguise myself as a boy, ride with the Rohirum wherever fortune took us and then die in defense of the King. I had more energy and ate more easily that day– sleep still evaded me by night, and I still felt as though a wall separated me from the rest of the world, but my thoughts kept repeating themselves, steps so easy to follow. Disguise. Ride. Die. So easy. Disguise. Ride. Die."

Eowyn sighed and laughed a little. "I messed up on the last part of course."

"What do you mean?" Faramir asked.

"I didn't die." Eowyn sighed again. "No – don't stop me there. I don't regret being alive anymore. I knew that I would mess up some part of my plan – I was never clever enough to pull it off on my own. But finding a marshal proved to be easier than I thought. When my Uncle rode up to Dunharrow the next day I scanned the crowd hoping to find some one who be sympathetic. I didn't know many of the riders well enough to convince them to help me, and Uncle was in a rush to regroup and to head off again that I realized I wouldn't have time to really ask any of them. I was beginning to despair of having the protection of a marshal when I rode with the Rohirum. I didn't know what I was going to do if I couldn't ride with them. I felt trapped – I was never going to be free of being worthless if I couldn't ride with them. I was nothing, to kill my self would bring shame to my family, to live was out of the question. My only option was to ride, but I couldn't find a way and I was beginning to panic again.

"It was that evening after we were given the Red Arrow that I was approached by one of the marshals, Elfhelm. He had made a similar offer to Theoden King and to Eomer, but now he was making it to me. To appease his guilt of not getting to Theodred in time, Elfhelm said that he would do anything with in his power for the three of us. And there was my marshal, and everything fell into place. Of course it took some convincing to make him let me ride with out telling my Uncle or brother, but in the end he agreed. I think he saw how serious I was," she added more to herself.

"Serious in what way?" Faramir was curious.

Eowyn turned to look at him. "I told him that I would take the blame if I was caught, that no dishonor would come to him or his family…" Eowyn hesitated, "And I told him that if he did not let me ride with him that I would not be in this world when he brought my brother and Uncle back." She half smiled. "I think that he thought that he could look after me if I went along, and ensure that I did no mischief to myself.

"And so we arranged that his company would take no notice of me. I would still be disguised as a man, but to the other riders it would be as if I did not exist. I was pleased, finally my plans were moving, and found new energy to serve the King that morning. In his presence I witnessed something extraordinary. The Halfling – Merry – was in the same place I was, he wanted to ride to war, and was denied. 'I can help him surely' I thought to myself. 'I am lighter than the men and therefore our combined weight will not matter to Windfola.' With that in mind I clad Merry as Lord Aragorn bade me. Merry was as protected as I could make him."

Eowyn paused. "Then Uncle said goodbye to me. And I to him."

_I do not think we shall meet again on this side of the world, Sister-Daughter. I wish there was more time to right the wrongs that I have given our people, but I know you and your brother have the strength enough for that._

"Eowyn?" Faramir said, hugging her gently.

"It's nothing." Eowyn replied wiping her eyes. "I just realized that Wormtongue poisoned my last words with my Uncle too."

_You are brave, just like your mother._

"I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe what he told me." Eowyn said softly.

_She would be proud of you. I am proud of you._

"Believing him would have meant that everything I had been told for a year was a lie. Yet, I was worthless, useless, dumb – everything Wormtongue said of me was true. So I couldn't believe Uncle, and I was angry at him for lying to me."

_I know you will lead my people right._

"And my last words to my Uncle, the King of Rohan, of a people who never lied, were almost that he was a liar. The words were on my lips, Faramir."

_May you know brighter days._

"But you didn't say that," Faramir said. "You had more control than that."

"Yes, but only just." Eowyn said. "Only just."

They were silent for a little while.

"I changed, left a note for Bryn and Aldwin, just like a coward. Then I found Merry, and he and I rode together towards Gondor. I have no real memories of that ride. I tried to stay out of sight, and so I never knew what was happening. I couldn't sleep at night for fear of the men around me. Fortunately, I was able to excuse how little I was eating by giving almost all of my food to Merry. I ate only enough to live really, but I had no desire to eat more. The healers rounded on Eomer I heard, accusing him of starving me before he made me ride to war. I would have loved to see his reaction to that idea."

"I'm glad I didn't," Faramir said. "It must have been excruciating for him to hear that you were malnourished, and had multiple layers of old bruises across your body. It was hard enough for me to hear it, and I didn't even really know you then."

"I deserved it though – the bruises were from me not moving fast enough to serve my King, or from thinking to highly of myself."

"Eowyn! That is – " Faramir stopped himself from yelling at how her idea was completely stupid. _I cannot use that word or else I prove her point_ he thought as he counted backwards from ten to zero. "Eowyn," he said in a calmer voice. "I understand that Wormtongue made you believe things about yourself, but I want you to listen to me. I am not of the Rohirum, but I will never lie to you. You are beautiful and worthwhile – don't shake your head. I know you do not believe it now, but some day you will. Some day you will realize that you are completely content to be alive and yourself, and I intend to be there with you. You will know brighter days."

"That's what my Uncle wished," Eowyn whispered, "That I would know brighter days."

Faramir wiped her cheeks with his sleeve. "He was a wise man. You should listen to him."

Eowyn thought for a moment. "I don't know how to, but I will try."

* * *

><p>AN: No, I am not done yet. Do not worry. There is more to come!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make no money off this story.

* * *

><p>"And the rest you know." Eowyn said, fighting a yawn. "Elfhelm was told to take his company down the right when we reach the fields of Pelinor. All it took was him to be distracted for a moment, and I was off, riding behind Uncle's guard. No one took notice of me, they rode in to battle with out a sideways glance, entirely focused on the enemy before them. Even Merry seemed focused on what lay ahead. He observed me closely those days we rode. I thought he knew Derhelm's secret – that I was just a girl, a non-entity at best. I was glad for their distraction – it meant I could ride in peace, finally I was at the moment I had wished for over a year. I could now die in honor, protecting Merry, or the King or Eomer perhaps – though Eomer had split off from the King before I could realize he was gone. We rode through the first wave of orcs with barely a scratch to a shield. My people were joyously celebrating the fight, and we regrouped to make another ride.<p>

"Then He came, the winged shadow. He made quick work of the King's guard, before I could blink all the men I had know since childhood were dead or gone and my Uncle was dead, trapped beneath his horse. I had lost Windfola, she couldn't stand to be near the evil, and fled. Merry had fallen and rolled away when she bolted. I could not find him, and I stood alone on the small hill, lost at what to do. I had failed Uncle, I had failed Merry. Eomer was no where in sight, for all I knew he was dead too. Once again I was left behind, having missed my great deed. What was I to do?

"And then He moved his beast towards my Uncle's body with some ill intent. I would not stand for that. 'Begone!' I heard my voice speak, but I felt no connection to it. I was shaking with the effort that it took to stand before Him and not run. You know what I mean," Eowyn turned to Faramir.

"I know," he replied gravely.

"He threatened me, and I answered back with a sword and my promise to kill Him if I could. And then He told me that I could not – that no living man could kill Him. It took me a second, but then I realized what he was saying, and I laughed. Finally something made sense in my life – I could die doing what no one else could do – and I knew I was going to die. There was no way I would survive. I knew that He was too strong, but I could challenge Him – do serious harm maybe before I died. I revealed myself and took my helmet off to prove my claim. A small breeze caught my hair and blew it out, Merry told me I looked like the sunrise, but I think he exaggerated. _He_, on the other hand, was almost thoughtful – and I wondered if He doubted His victory. But before I could think further He led his beast to attack me. One fast, lucky step saved my life and I brought my sword down to the side, by chance at the one spot in the neck the beast was not protected. I had killed the beast almost by sheer luck, and then He stepped from it's writhing dying body. He was angry like he had never been before, and before I could react his mace was swinging, only years of muscle memory got my shield up in time to block his blow. I felt my shield shatter and my arm beneath it, but I some how kept a hold of my sword. He towered over me, and I wondered how I would have enough strength to strike again, His will held me where I cowered. Beyond all hope I heard my name, and He lurched forward, His will off of me for a moment." Eowyn smiled. "I struck. The world went dark around me, and I knew no more.

"I was told that Merry had the strength to talk to Uncle before… well… And I was told Eomer spoke to Theoden King too, and then he – Eomer – lost control at my death. I must admit, I never thought he would be sad. I thought he would be relieved to be free of me. I heard he was upset when I wasn't laid out next to Theoden King in the hall, he thought I deserved just as much honor. Can you imagine? Me deserving enough honor to deserve to be placed next to a King when I die?"

Faramir was puzzled. "But you do deserve that." He said. "You deserve at least that much recognition and honor, and more. You killed the King of the Black Riders! Do you not understand how few people would have been able to even stand before him, let alone strike a blow? I've lived under the Shadow for so long – I know how few would have been able to. I know that I could not have done that."

Eowyn blushed. "You over exaggerate."

"Do I?" Faramir asked laughing softly. "You will see what I mean when people revere and honor you for the rest of your long life."

"Now you're joking. Besides you don't revere me."

"Only because I know how hard and frustrating it is to be placed on a pedestal. I will love and honor you, though, if you let me."

Eowyn leaned over and gently kissed him, and leaned back into his arms. "I was so angry to wake up at the Houses of Healing, though." She mused. "It was devastating – yes, my brother was alive and Merry was too, which was completely contrary to what my dreams told me. But Theoden King was dead, and Eomer, my brother, was King. I felt empty still. It's the worse dream in the world when you are made to believe your family lives. The moment I first woke up and heard my brother calling my name I felt joy to be alive. He was alive, and I was alive – and for just a little bit everything was back before the sorrow, back years and years ago when everything perfect. But then I remembered. Theodred died – cut down by orcs. Uncle's body was crushed under his horse. I was unfairly alive, and I should have died.

"Gandalf was there, briefly, and he spoke to me about living in health and hope. I wanted none of his words. I wanted a sword and a horse and to ride to my death in the next battle since I was denied the right in that one.

"But I was too tired to do anything more than sleep and eat those first few days, and then by the time I was strong enough to stand, they were gone. My brother, the Lord Aragorn, the men from Rohan, save the ones like me who were too injured to ride. Everyone I knew and loved had gone away to almost certain death – challenging the Black Gates.

"And then I met you in the Gardens of the Houses of Healing. And you made me realize that I want to live life – not for the sake of some one else, but for my sake, so that I could enjoy any brighter days yet to come. For the first time in over a year I wanted to live. I want to live. Not because I deserved it, but because I had faith that this life is worthwhile, and beautiful and because of that I had hope."

Faramir hugged Eowyn close. "You gave me that hope." Eowyn whispered. "Thank you."

"You found that hope with out me." Faramir told her, gently kissing her. "I'm so thankful."

They were silent for awhile, both content with being close to each other. Finally, Eowyn asked, "What happens now?"

Faramir thought for a moment. "That depends by what you call now. If you mean "now" as in tonight then we should probably bring you back to the Houses of Healing. In Gondor, it's considered improper for a respectable woman to spend so much time at night with a man, I should of thought of it before."

"You… want me to go?" Eowyn asked slowly.

Faramir hesitated. "Not in the way you're thinking. I do not want you to go, but I do not want you to create a bad name for yourself – women in Gondor can be brutal to those who they consider to have acted improperly, or so I understand."

"You do not want to be embarrassed by me then, is that it?" Eowyn asked stiffening.

"Once again, that is not what I meant. I just want to make it easier for you to create a life here, which unfortunately means playing by society's rules, even though I would rather talk with you until the end of time and hang the social consequences. Though, as you are a legend in their eyes, I do not think it will be hard for you to be accepted."

"You talk of me being accepted here, does that mean your "now" extends beyond bringing me back to the Houses of Healing?" Eowyn had shifted so she could look at Faramir directly.

"Eowyn, I am not as eloquent as I would wish when it comes to you. I wish I could think of some beautiful way to tell you this, but I can only say that I love you. I loved you before, I love you now and I will always love you despite of, or perhaps in spite of any secret, or any past that you or I bring. Everything I want for my future involves trying to make you happy."

"Then what I've told you doesn't matter?"

"That's not true – it matters dearly to me, because it involves you. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. How could it? If anything, your story has made me realize how brave you really are – not only have you survived and want to live, but you were able to tell me about it. Don't shake your head. I know you don't see it, but it's true."

Eowyn yawned and snuggled in close. "Perhaps." She murmured.

Faramir smiled down at her. "Don't fall asleep on me now. I'd hate to have to carry you to the Houses."

"You couldn't if you tried. I'm much too big and awkward for that sort of thing." Eowyn said with a half smile.

"Who told you that you were too big and awkward? No, don't tell me. I can guess." And with out another word, and before Eowyn realized what was happening, Faramir slid out from behind her and picked her up in one movement.

"Faramir! What are you doing?" Eowyn sat up rigidly in his arms and tried to get down.

"It's your own fault. You challenged me by saying I couldn't carry you. However, if you don't stop wiggling I'll end up dropping you. And then your brother will come after me with his sword, and then where will we be?"

Faramir had managed to open the door and started to walk down the corridor. "You are not seriously going to carry me all the way to the Houses of Healing, are you?" Eowyn asked anxiously.

"Well that depends," Faramir stopped and looked at her. "Are you ready to admit that you are neither big, nor awkward? That is my price, if you can honestly say that, then I will let you walk. Otherwise, I have a point to prove." Eowyn looked away and down to the ground. "So, I have a point to prove." Faramir continued walking.

"But I'm too heavy." Eowyn whispered.

"In comparison to what? You know, I think we need to start feeding you more, because you are much too light. I'm sure my armor weighs more than you."

"At least this isn't far to go," Eowyn muttered, as they neared the Houses of Healing.

"One of the reasons I picked out that study was that it was closer to you."

Eowyn looked up. "Only 'one' of the reasons?"

"Well the only important reason. I also just don't have the heart to clear out my father's study yet. Though I will have to soon."

In response, Eowyn wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against Faramir's shoulder. When they were within sight of the Houses, he let her down.

"That was reasonably pleasant," Eowyn said with a half smile and she stepped back a little.

Faramir gently ran his hand along her face. "You are beautiful, and perfect just the way you are. I wish you could see that."

Eowyn stepped back again shaking her head. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"I would hope so. With no meetings planed, I am at your disposal tomorrow."

She nodded, and Faramir watched her walk back towards the Houses. She turned and said, "First thing tomorrow – you will be here?"

"I will be." He promised. "You have my word."

"And we will talk more?"

"We will talk more."

"Goodnight then." She said, and went inside.

Faramir stood outside for a bit watching the Houses, and then went to his rooms. He lit a fire and pulled a chair over to sit by it. _First thing – is that by Rohan's standard or Gondor's. Either way, it's too long until I see you again, my Eowyn._ He thought, smiling softly, and letting his mind process everything he heard.

* * *

><p>AN: Some day I might write down my scenario of Faramir and Eowyn in the Houses of Healing. It would probably be based off of this story. But for now, I hope to finish this for you. Thank you for continuing to read!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I have no desire to make any profit off of this story.

* * *

><p>Eowyn didn't sleep. She was not surprised, she was used to it. Many days something would trigger a memory and she would find herself awake half the night watching her locked door, guarding herself against being unprotected in her sleep. "I shouldn't have told him everything."She said to herself as she watched the sky begin to lighten. "He will not come. I should accept it now. He will not want anything to do with me."<p>

_You're wrong_ a part of her argued back. _He will come. He promised._

"Where does this lead to?" Eowyn wondered. "How does this story end?"

She tried to remember what she knew about the politics and customs of Gondor, but she realized there was a wide gap in her education when it came to countries other than Rohan.

_A lesser daughter of lesser sons of lesser Kings in a backwater country. Worthless, ignorant, useless…_

"Stop!" She cried, putting her hands up to her ears, as if it would block the voice out, and grimly she redirected her thoughts. "Faramir's coming. Faramir's coming soon. He promised."

She moved to a seat by a window and watched the growing light, trying to think of nothing, but just appreciating how the dawn transformed the outer circles of the city. When the streets were fully lit a gentle knock came at the door.

Eowyn got up, unbolted and opened her door. Before her stood a young healer who had introduced herself to Eowyn before, but now Eowyn couldn't remember her name. "If you please," the woman gave a quick bob, "there is a young Steward of Gondor who is outside waiting for you, and he asked if you were ready. I told him I couldn't imagine you'd wish to be up at this hour, but he asked me to go make sure as you and he have an appointment." She smiled, and her eyes sparkled. "So I said I would check. Are you ready to go meet him?"

Eowyn smiled slightly at her. She liked this healer, what ever her name was. The healer had always been cheerful and gracious, no matter what time day or night they met. "I am indeed ready." Eowyn replied. "Or I will be as soon as I get dressed."

"Would you allow me to help you? I'm sure your arm must still be painful to jerk around, and it will go much quicker if I help."

"Thank you –" Eowyn paused unsure of how to address her.

The healer smiled. "Lothiriel." She helped Eowyn out of her nightgown, taking care of her arm and keeping up a steady conversation, which Eowyn enjoyed listening to. "I'm not allowed to help out as much as I would like, so I'm always amazed when people remember me at all, let alone my name. Oh – your bruises are healing nicely! And this white dress is very lovely too. I helped to make the skirt, so I can vouch for it being well made. When the Riders referred to you as the White Lady we healers decided that you deserved to wear your color, especially because we owe you so much! It was a pleasure to make something other than bandages for a change. Did you know that we in Gondor usually only wear white when we're very young or when we're getting married? How nice it must be to be able to wear white anytime you want."

"White is not usually worn in Rohan. We only wear it when we're mourning." Eowyn said softly.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry to have said anything. Usually patients I work with are either unconscious or very sick, so I find I just talk to myself and say what ever comes into my head. You're not offended?" Lothiriel looked truly concerned.

"No," Eowyn replied. "Just sad."

"Well, I'll leave it to my cousin to cheer you up. He always knows the right thing to say. I usually do, but I have to really think about it first." She helped Eowyn into the dress and started buttoning up the back.

"Your cousin?" Now Eowyn felt very confused. "I thought Faramir was out side."

"Yes, he – oh! You probably didn't know." Buttons done, Lothiriel moved around to face Eowyn. "I'm Lothiriel, Princess of Dol Amroth. I'm Faramir's cousin on my father's side, his mother was my father's sister."

"You're Faramir's cousin." Eowyn restated to make sure that she heard correctly.

"Yes. His favorite cousin actually, but if you meet my brothers don't tell them I said that." Lothiriel smiled. "And if you don't think it's too bold for me to say, I wanted you to know that Faramir has never looked so happy as he has the past few days. I think I can only thank you for that."

"You over exaggerate," Eowyn said, finding it difficult to say more.

"I don't think so. But since he's outside, you don't have to take my word for it." Lothiriel looked hard at Eowyn. "You need breakfast. And a lot of it." She finally decided. "I will send it out to you if you and Faramir sit in the gardens for a bit." With that she led Eowyn to the door and gently pushed her out. "Faramir is sitting out by the main door. I'll have breakfast sent out soon so go find him quickly." And with that Lothiriel walked down a different corridor, leaving Eowyn to gather her bewildered thoughts and walk towards Faramir.

* * *

><p>However, when Eowyn reached the front of the Houses of Healing there stood three men in close conversation. Faramir looked up and saw her first, and beckoned her over with a smile. As she drew closer, Eowyn saw that the other two were her brother and the Lord Aragorn – <em>King Elessar<em> she reminded herself mentally.

"My Lord," she said, curtsying slightly to Aragorn, before turning to her brother. "Eomer! What brings you here so early?" She asked.

"You do." Eomer answered curtly. "The Rohirrum leaves for Rohan tomorrow. We've been gone for too long."

Eowyn paled. "And you're just telling me this now? Was this a sudden decision?"

"It was decided yesterday," Aragorn said. "Though I wish it could be delayed a couple of months, what Eomer says makes sense."

"We should go home for a few months to take stock of the situation our country is left in, and build a barrow for Theoden King. Then I will return for the King, and the wounded riders, and bring them back home." Eomer's tone booked no argument.

"And Faramir?" Eowyn asked.

"I need Faramir to stay with me." Aragorn replied. "I need his help as I assume the throne here, just your brother will need your help in Rohan."

Before Eowyn could respond another voice called out "Faramir! I thought you and Eowyn were going to have breakfast in the – Oh! I beg your pardon." Eowyn turned to see Lothiriel and another healer carrying trays of food. Some how, even with the trays in hand, they managed to curtsy politely to the King Elessar and Eomer King. "I hope we didn't interrupt. I brought breakfast for the Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir, but I could bring more if you like."

"That might be nice," Faramir started, but Eomer cut him off.

"If you please, Mistress Healer, I need to talk to my sister alone and then she needs to pack. Maybe there will be time for breakfast later, but our hours remaining here are mostly spoken for." Eomer turned to address Eowyn. "Aragorn has made plans for us to have a quiet dinner party all together tonight, and then we will leave at first light tomorrow."

Eowyn turned to Faramir. "I must do as the King of Rohan commands me." She said, and Eomer started at this formality.

"I understand," Faramir responded.

"I do not think it will take me that long to do all I need to get ready, perhaps we could postpone until midday?"

"Shall I find you here?" Faramir asked.

"I'll send a messenger if I go elsewhere." Eowyn told him.

To her surprise, Faramir took her hand and kissed it. "I will be here."

"My Lord," Eowyn gave a small curtsey to King Elessar, and turned back to her brother. "I think my room will be the best place to talk if you want something private. Healer Lothiriel, can I take that from you?"

"Thank you, Lady Eowyn, but no. I've carried it out here, and I can bring it back to your room for you with no trouble." She gave a curtsey to the present company and excused herself and her companion.

"'Til this afternoon, my lord?" Eowyn asked Faramir.

"'Til this afternoon, my lady." He promised with a small bow, and Eowyn led her brother back into the Houses.

Faramir watched them go, and then remembered King Elessar was standing by him. "I can think of only a handful of things he would want to say to her in private." He said with a small smile. "None of those topics make me feel at ease, for her or myself."

"Families always make relationships complicated." King Elessar responded. "But I've been told that makes it worth more at the end."

"Do you know this for a fact?" Faramir wondered.

"I haven't found out yet." King Elessar said softly.*

* * *

><p>Before Eomer could speak to Eowyn, Lothiriel pulled her quietly aside for a few moments. Then Lothiriel left, and shut the door behind her, leaving the breakfast tray on a side table.<p>

"What did she want?" Eomer asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing important." Eowyn responded evasively, taking the chair by the small table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that we were leaving?"

"I didn't know until yesterday." Eomer admitted. "But the timing makes sense. If we leave now we can be home in time to see what can be replanted and what we will need to borrow from Gondor. I did try to find you yesterday, but you were hard to track down in the evening."

"I was with Faramir in his study." Eowyn said, with a slight blush and quickly moved on. "Is Rohan in really in such bad conditions?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would have a working knowledge of the area around Edoras, but the Eastfold was partially destroyed by the orcs raiding, and many fields of the Westfold were burned as the orcs marched to Helm's Deep. We need to find out what has been lost, and what can be rebuilt before winter."

"I have no working knowledge of Edoras." Eowyn said in a small voice.

"I didn't think you did." Eomer responded sharper than he meant to. He took a deep breath. "Fortunately, we can return home and it will all be as it was before."

Eowyn got up and moved to the window. "Will it? As it was before when?"

"Eowyn, what is going on? You keep secrets from me now, and you never used to. You are in a relationship with some one I have yet to really meet, and your tone seems to imply that going back home is a punishment curtsey of the 'King of Rohan.' I don't like how you've changed, and I want to know the truth."

She turned to face him. "The truth? The truth is I'm scared to go back to Rohan. I'm so frightened that a part of me is trying to find a way to make you let me stay. I don't want to go back."

"That makes no sense, and you know it. I can only think of two reasons why you wouldn't want to go back and neither of those are good excuses."

"Really? I'm curious, what reasons are you imagining?"

"The first is that you are worried about how the people will respond to you after you abandoned them and rode off to war. That one is easy enough to fix. We will tell them that you had a _néodlaðu_, a summoning. Since you did great deeds on the battle field people will believe it easily enough, and everyone knows that you cannot stop some one who has been summoned from what they need to do."

Eowyn was speechless, but finally managed to say, "And the other?"

Eomer was hesitant and chose his words carefully. "It is clear you have formed an… attachment… to the Steward. You denied to come to Aragorn's coronation because the Lord Faramir was here."

"You think it is a bad match?" Eowyn asked sharply.

"I think it is a hasty match. I do not think it is good for you to have formed such a bond so quickly and for some one who is so far away from Rohan. He would have a hard time fitting in with our culture."

"I know that." Eowyn interrupted. "I know that Faramir is needed in Gondor, so any moving would have to be done on my part."

"Exactly. I was worried you wouldn't see how this relationship is impossible."

"I do not see the impossibility of it."

"Eowyn," Eomer said slowly. "You would have to live in Gondor."

"Again, I do not see what is impossible about that."

Eomer was stunned as what Eowyn was saying finally hit him. "You could not possibly move to Gondor!" He yelled as he stood up.

Eowyn flinched. _Just_ Eomer, she reminded herself, _Just Eomer_, and held her ground. "Why not?" She challenged.

"Because you live in Rohan! You belong in Rohan!"

"I don't think I do. Not anymore." Eowyn said softly, sadly. Eomer was too amazed to speak, and Eowyn moved over to the bed. "Come sit down." And when Eomer obeyed, she continued. "Listen to me. Just listen. You named a couple of reasons why I don't want to go back to Rohan, and both of them showed a lot of insight. Yes, I am worried about how the people will react to me, and your idea is a good one even if it is a lie. Yes, I am upset to leave Faramir, and I think our 'attachment' is stronger than what you believe, but there are many other reasons why I am scared to go back to Rohan. You wanted the truth? The truth is that some of the reasons will not make sense to you, but that does not make them less valid. I am scared to tell why because I think you'll laugh at me, or look at me in disgust, and I know I would not be able to bear that. Look at me Eomer." Eowyn pulled up the sleeve of her dress, and showed him the thinness of her arm. "The healer told me that there was no 'later' for eating for me, because I am underweight and it is going to take a long time for my body to heal from that. I have nightmares that keep me awake day and night, and there are moments in the day where I am so panicked that I cannot breathe."

"But don't you think that being home will help that?" Eomer tried to persuade.

"I do not think that going to Rohan will help me with anything. In fact, I am almost sure that it will become worse. I am prepared to go back out of the love I have for you, for Theodred and for our uncle, but I will not be happy in Rohan. I cannot yet tell you the whole truth, so perhaps my saying this seems strange to you. I will always love Rohan and I will always love you, but I think it will be a long time before I can feel at home there again."

Eomer sat in silence, thinking. After a few minutes of watching him think, Eowyn got up and began to pack. She had brought next to nothing, and so she simply pulled out her riding gear for wear the next day, and packed the two extra white dresses the healers gave her. As she began to go through her pack, reorganizing the gear she brought she saw Eomer get up. "I'll let you pack on your own. I need to go see the other men healing here and then meet with my Marshals. When we are home we can talk about this further, but I think once you get home you'll feel at peace there."

"I wouldn't take that bet," Eowyn said, with a sad smile. "But who knows what will happen."

Eomer paused. "I believe they had Windfola moved to the stables on the sixth level where Firefoot is, but I'm not sure."

"I'll find her. Thank you brother."

Eomer shrugged and walked out. Eowyn quickly finished packing and, after a brief moment of hesitation, sat down to eat. As much as she wanted to speed up the process of packing by skipping a meal, she did not want to face the healers if they found her tray untouched. _Breakfast, Windfola, Faramir,_ she thought. _Maybe Faramir will come with me to the stables if he's at liberty. If I just concentrate on this afternoon I'll forget we leave tomorrow._

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this segment. I just have a couple of comments.

_néodlaðu = _O.E. urgent summoning. I was trying to find a word or phrase in Old English that went along with the idea that some special warriors were called to battle by a higher being. This was the closest I could get. Of course, Tolkin never wrote about any such thing happening, I just based the idea off of what little I know about Rohan and the cultures I imagined Tolkin based them off of.

*If you are confused because in the first chapter Aragorn was already married, that means you've been reading since this was posted, and I thank you for that. However, I realized that my timeline was off by a couple of months, and that the Rohirum leave before Aragorn gets married and then returns afterwards. I thought that Aragorn would want one of his best friends at his wedding, and would arrange it thus, but apparently that did not happen. So (long story short) I changed my time line at the beginning. Aragorn is not married yet. (Also, interestingly enough, the wedding party stops at Edoras before going to Gondor. So Eomer and Eowyn, hypothetically, met Arwen before she became queen. Why has no one written a story about this?)

I am not done yet. Thank you for your patience!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own the LORT. I wish to make no profit from this story.

* * *

><p>King Elessar was generous, Faramir decided as he sat in his study. He had told Faramir that any work they needed to do could be started on the marrow. This allowed Faramir a chance to think, which he sorely needed.<p>

His thoughts swirled around two points – first that Eowyn was going back to Rohan tomorrow, and she was upset about it and second that the last time they talked she doubted his consistency in love. Faramir had thought that she would stay in Gondor and allow him to convince her that his love was not going to alter any time soon. However, he realized that this was an empty dream. They both had duties and that would keep them apart for quite some time. But Faramir couldn't let Eowyn leave Gondor doubting him. She would have enough to worry her when she reached Rohan and had to deal with all the pain and pressure that she associated with Edoras. He flipped open the book that they looked at last night and tried to imagine her standing out at the front doors of Meduseld alone for years.

_So give her something to take that allows her to remember you_, came the obvious idea. But what to give her. The riders traveled light to come here, and while they were not riding back at the same breakneck pace, he doubted that Eowyn would appreciate something large or too cumbersome. _And if you're lucky and are allowed to marry her, there will be plenty of time to give her larger gifts._

With that thought he knew exactly what he wanted to give her, and hoped she would not be offended or think it too forward. Faramir moved from his study and walked along the familiar halls until he reached another set of doors he usually deliberately avoided.

He took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door in one fluid motion. His father's study was untouched, waiting for him to clean it out and reclaim it. Faramir took another deep breath and entered, passing through the outer room and into the chamber his father had transformed into a cell of a bedroom. He looked around and spotted the only locked drawer in the room. Pulling out the keys he had received from Mithrandir, Faramir found the smallest, plainest one and fit it too the lock, hoping that his father proved to be in character to the last.

He was not disappointed. In the drawer Faramir found the box he only faintly remembered from days long ago, and under the box was the portrait of his mother he and Boromir had found and then lost again. Faramir opened the box and quickly took out what he wanted. He looked at his mother for a minute and tried to find his own memories of what she looked like. However, as always, he could only remember her presence, soft, warm and comforting, and the impression of her voice as she told stories or taught him letters. He hoped she approved of his choice, wherever she was, and that she didn't mind him giving Eowyn her cloak or this.

With that wish, he put the box back exactly as it was and locked the drawer. He would have to clean out these rooms some time. _Sooner, rather than later_ he told himself. Faramir looked around again as he left. _Maybe that's what I'll do when Eowyn leaves. She will confront her ghosts in Rohan, and I will confront mine here. Then when we get married we'll be able to make a cleaner start. _He closed the door and took a deep breath. _I need a walk to clear my head before I meet up with Eowyn._ He decided and went up to the highest level.

As he walked along the wall he saw a small figure sitting on a bench looking out towards the ruins of Mordor. He drew closer and saw that it was Frodo. Faramir hesitated, and then called out "Master Frodo, may I join you?"

Frodo started, and turned around quickly. Faramir almost took a step back at the blank expression in Frodo's eyes, but waited until it passed and Frodo focused on him. "Of course, Lord Faramir. I was just…" Frodo trailed off and gave another glance back. "…thinking." He finished.

"I'm surprised to find you here alone." Faramir said as he moved towards where Frodo sat. "Where is your loyal escort?"

Frodo half smiled. "Sam is still sleeping. It's unusual for Hobbits to sleep so late, but considering how little he's slept over the past month I think he deserves it. Eventually he will wake and discover my note telling him exactly where I am, but mark my words in an hour, maybe two, he will come racing up here, forgetting to eat, to ensure that I am safe."

"I may have to stay to see this." Faramir smiled, and Frodo gestured for him to take a seat. They both looked out towards where Mordor once was, with out speaking.

"We lived under that shadow for so long." Faramir said, finally breaking the silence. "It seems that my first memories were about the growing power there, and the threat of war. I honestly do not know what we will do with that evil completely gone."

"You have some time before that happens." Frodo said, not looking at Faramir. "There will be small armies from that greater evil that will mass and try to force your hand. The Haradrim will still bother you, and they are a great people. I saw them march the day I met you."

"Those days seem like years ago," Faramir replied. "Never have I been so glad that my company followed my command of talking first when it came to strangers."

"Nor I," said Frodo with a ghost of a chuckle. "If it weren't for you, your staffs, your food, and your advice, Sam and I would not be here."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true." Faramir said. "But that you think so may be the greatest honor I ever receive. I am amazed that after being frightened by my brother, captured by my men, and then told of the attack on your friends in a truly heartless way that you were able to trust me at all."

Frodo was silent for a moment. "You proved yourself trust worthy when you made a vow and kept to it. You proved stronger than the darkness. Even I…" Frodo trailed off, and then looked at Faramir. "I want to tell you something, because I think you should understand. Sam knows the truth, and I will write the truth in Bilbo's Book when I get the chance, but few others do. Gandalf does, Aragorn too, but probably no one else."

Faramir was speechless for a moment. "I am honored by your confidence, and I swear I will keep it."

Frodo didn't speak at once, but continued to look towards Mordor. "I took it at the end." He said at last. "In the bitter moments, of the last gambit, I couldn't destroy it and I claimed it." Frodo turned to look at Faramir's carefully blank face. "In the end it was Gollum who stole the Ring from me and fell into the fire. Gollum saved us, I did not."

Faramir thought about this, and Frodo looked back across the plains to a dimly smoking mountain. At last Faramir spoke. "I do not think this is something to be ashamed of Frodo. You carried your burden far longer than anyone else in the world could have, and in the end you were successful."

"I am not ashamed, necessarily. I am irrevocably changed though, and not for the better. There is a taint in me" Frodo said slowly, "that came when I chose to claim it. I could feel it growing in me every step closer to Mordor, in every evil wound I received, but when I took it I fear the taint became permanent. I now see everything completely differently, and how much I've changed is thrown into relief by the opinions of Merry, Pippin and Sam most of all."

Faramir looked closely at Frodo, remembering how Pippin had said his opinions were not what Faramir wanted to hear. Briefly he debated changing the subject, but his curiosity won. "I'm not sure I understand." He said at last.

"I don't know how to explain it." Frodo said softly. "Especially not to Merry, Pippin and Sam, nor to you. All of you survived this war relatively unchanged for the worse, uncorrupted by Mordor. I fear I cannot say the same for myself."

Frodo paused, searching for words. "I now feel sympathy with all things that were twisted by evil, perhaps more than I should. I understand your desire and the need to hunt them down, but I, like them, was broken by something entirely evil and I am caught in that trap of no longer being an entirely good being. I feel sorry for those who are still trapped under evil and will never be free, because they are killed before they are allowed a chance to change. I pray that I will be allowed to live long enough to see if I am ever strong enough to completely break free."

"But you are not an evil being Frodo." Faramir said earnestly.

"No, I'm not." Frodo agreed. "It was destroyed before it could change me completely, but even for those moments it was mine I was altered. I can _understand_ the decisions of those who were trapped for a long time. I feel a small bit of the pain they would eventually be consumed with, because being around those who are entirely good, or even knowing that entirely good beings exist is excruciating when you're completely overpowered by evil. Eventually they would wish to destroy that good because it hurt too much." Frodo looked at Faramir again with blank eyes. "Its will was too strong for me at the end, and I lost."

This was too much for Faramir to take in instantly, so he sat and thought. Frodo put forth an elegant case for mercy towards those who's will had been too weak to resist Mordor's power. But did that include the orcs? The goblins? No, some creatures were pure evil and needed no will to break them to it. What of the Haradrim? They were men and could choose good or evil. Maybe there were enough of them who could be shown that there was another way, but some might beyond that point for good or ill.

_What of Wormtongue_, his mind asked. _What if you were to judge him now? The Dark Lord of Mordor trapped Saruman who trapped Wormtongue._ He must have had a weak will to be caught by a lesser evil in a happier time. But could he blame Wormtongue for being weak willed? _I would not have done that,_ he thought. And yet, he grew up with a father and brother who had iron wills and both of them fell prey to the darkness, though Boromir apparently escaped at the end. But could he forgive and hope to recover a man who was so corrupted by evil that he viciously hurt Eowyn?

"You see what I mean." Frodo stated, though Faramir made no noise to show he had reached any conclusion. Privately, Faramir realized he might never reach a conclusion on this matter. "You are a just Lord and a wise one, but you need to understand, or at least recognize that some creatures of evil are not there by their own choice. Because of who you are, you will be asked to pass sentence on some of these situations." Frodo continued. "I ask that when you judge that you may remember me and look on those who are evil with some mercy. I used to think myself a merciful judge, but forever more I will doubt my decisions. With this… corruption in me I am afraid I will destroy anything I love with any of my actions, and watch it perish if I choose to remain still."

"I think your belief in me is beyond my power," Faramir said. "I do not know if I can do what you ask."

"But you can promise to try." Frodo said, turning to look at Faramir once again, this time his eyes were focused. "You can promise to do your best, and I know you will because you are a man of honor."

Faramir thought for a moment, before vowing, "I promise to try to forgive the evil in the beings who truly are trapped, and I promise to withhold judgment until I know as much of the whole story as is possible."

Frodo nodded, he had hoped for no less. "I think, though I am not sure, that you will lead a long an happy life if you hold to that promise."

"I will do my best." Faramir said softly.

"I wouldn't be too worried about the long and happy part though," Frodo said with a small smile. "From what little I can see, you will have both, as you have long deserved."

"And you?" Faramir asked. "You will go home to the Shire, settle back in and rest in a beautiful garden for the rest of your life?"

Frodo's eyes flashed with some emotion. "No." He said firmly. "I do not know what the future holds for me, but it is not that. I will not be going home."

"You mean you will not go back to the Shire?" Faramir was shocked.

"I will go back to the Shire." Frodo said abstractly, looking back over the plains. He turned back and caught Faramir's politely confused expression. "The Shire is where I live, but it is no longer my home. That choice was made the moment it went on my finger. I am no longer truly a Hobbit, though I look the same for all my troubles. I will go back to the Shire and maybe live for years there before the distance between the Hobbits and myself becomes too terrible to bear any more. After that, I really do not know where I will go. But I will not find the peace and healing I need in Hobbiton."

Faramir was speechless yet again. "I am so sorry," he said at last, moved almost to tears at the thought of Frodo not being able to call the Shire home. Surely, he deserved a reward for saving Middle Earth, not the punishment of being denied peace, happiness and a home.

"Don't be," Frodo replied. "You didn't make the choice to keep it." Frodo paused. "And I do not think it will be that bad. Maybe with time I will heal." He paused again. "Maybe with a lot of time." He murmured to himself.

They were silent now. Faramir truly had no idea what to say, and Frodo was lost in his thoughts again, his eyes back over the plains. However, they both seemed to hear the patter of running feet at the same time. Faramir looked over to see a small figure hurrying towards them. "Told you," Frodo said softly, not needing to look and with a genuine smile now.

The figure slowed to a walk now that it saw Frodo, and behind him Faramir saw two more small figures bearing trays come outdoors.

"Sam Gamgee," Frodo said turning to look. "When will you start believing that I will be exactly where I am and that there is no need to rush to find me when you wake up?"

Sam flushed at this, and muttered under his breath, but said nothing.

"I, for one," Faramir said smiling, "am glad to see that you are still taking care of Frodo so well."

"Some one has to, sir, begging your pardon." Sam said, smiling back.

"But, my dear Sam, you need to eat and take care of yourself too. I cannot always be your first priority."

Sam muttered again, which sounded suspiciously like "I don't see why not" to Faramir's ears.

"Well, at least I can take care of you this time." Frodo said. "Our breakfast delivery service seems to be right on time as always." This was said loud enough so Merry and Pippin, carrying trays, could hear.

"We do our best, Frodo" Merry laughed.

"But it does us good to hear our praises sung, so feel free to do so." Pippin added, with a small bow to Faramir.

"This tray is for Frodo and Sam." Merry said, putting his down in front. "And you two are required to eat it all."

"Are there consequences if we don't?" Frodo asked.

Merry and Pippin shared a look. "We haven't decided yet." Pippin said at last. "But if you eat it all, you won't have to risk it!"

"You seem to have two trays though, which implies that you brought food for yourselves. Will there be similar consequences if you don't eat all of yours?" Sam was curious.

"I don't think it will be necessary." Pippin said, considering. "We have Lord Faramir on our side, if he wants to stay?" It turned into a question for Faramir.

"I would be more than happy to join you." Faramir replied.

"Why does he join your side?" Frodo asked.

"Because the two of you, in all seriousness, need to eat. You nearly died from many things, starving being one of them." Merry said, with a slight frown. "If we are ever going to go home, you two need to be able to travel, which means you need to be stronger, which means you need to eat."

Sam held his hands up in surrender and Frodo gave a small laugh. "It's hard to argue with that." He said, and Sam uncovered the tray for the two of them.

"My Lord Faramir, do you want anything in particular from this tray?" Pippin asked, giving Faramir the first choice. He selected a roll and a dried apple with grave thanks.

The hobbits then started comparing the apples to the fruit from their orchards, and the texture of the bread to the grain in their mills. Before Faramir knew what happened, there was a serious debate between Sam, Merry and Pippin about who historically planted the first and the best orchards, fields and gardens, which led to an even more complex list of how they were related to each historical figure. Faramir noticed that Frodo seemed to put forth a lot of effort to be a part of the conversation at first, but slowly let himself drift out of it. Faramir wondered if the other hobbits noticed, and realized that they made a point to include bits of Frodo's genealogy in their conversation, neither excluding him nor forcing him to make a comment.

Faramir was relaxed, and fully enjoying their conversation, when a figure clad in white walked out on the seventh level. He smiled and waved at Eowyn, and then stood up when she drew close. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Merry and Pippin did the same.

"There was a messenger who said I would find you here?" Eowyn seemed uncertain of her welcome.

"I'm glad you did." Faramir said warmly. "You are done with your packing?"

"Almost. I just need to go check Windfola, as I understand some one has already cleaned her gear?" This question was asked with a side-glance at Merry, who blushed.

"I was a squire of Rohan." He muttered defensively. "Squires clean tack. And besides, I rode in on that saddle too – I had just as much right."

Eowyn smiled. "You are too generous with your time Merry, but I thank you for it. That is one less thing I have to do today." She turned to Faramir. "I was going to go quest for where they've stabled Windfola so I can make sure she's fit to ride. Would you like to come meet her?"

"I would be honored." Faramir said.

"I know where they've stabled her, if you'd like me to show you," Pippin chimed in.

"And I would like to say goodbye to her," Merry added. "I don't know exactly what our plans are, and we would like to show Frodo and Sam Rohan, but our road back may lead us a different direction. I would like to thank her."

Eowyn turned to Frodo and Sam. "I'm sorry to break up your party. You would be welcome to come too if you wished."

"I would enjoy that very much," said Frodo, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Let us go out by the kitchens so we can return these trays," said Pippin, and Merry grabbed Frodo and Sam's before either of them realized – they had finished their meal.

Merry and Pippen lead the way, and Frodo followed tailed by Sam.

"I'm glad you invited me." Faramir said, and held out his hand for Eowyn to take, which she did. They followed after the hobbits.

"I was hoping you would come." Eowyn said. "I need to take care of Windfola, and then I was hoping we could find a place to talk?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Faramir replied with a smile. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize if I built this scene up wrong in my notes at the end of each chapter. I never intended for the Hobbits to really know what was going on with Eowyn, especially not Frodo. However, he is (perhaps unfairly) changed by his dealings with the Ring. In my mind, to claim ownership to something so evil would corrupt anyone, which is the point of trying to destroy it (as you well know). This puts Frodo in a strange position among the others, as he is a good character who once was (very, very briefly) evil.

(I honestly cannot think of another good character in Tolkin's work that was corrupted who didn't die or become evil.)

I think Frodo's insight into who and what Saruman is at the end of Scourging of the Shire is one of the most interesting moments in the book. The fact that he feels pity for some one who almost destroyed Rohan and tried to destroy the Shire seems extreme, unless Frodo understands what it's like to have your will taken from you by something evil. I think Frodo tries to give a chance of redemption because that's what he's hoping for in his own life - a chance to be truly healed from the evil that finally broke down his will and made him a slave, even if it was only for a paragraph or two.

(I do not mind if you disagree. Please feel free to.)

I'm not done yet, as I'm sure you figured out. Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I own nothing of this work, and I do not want to make any profit from it.

* * *

><p>Pippin led them directly to the stables, he explained that he visited Shadowfax on the days Gandalf was busy with Aragorn and so he knew which horses were kept in the upper levels.<p>

He guided them down the rows, pointing out important horses along the way. Closer to the back, two horses moved to the head of their stalls and observed the group. Eowyn stepped in front of Pippin now and walked quickly to greet both of them. Merry grabbed Pippin's arm, forcing him and the rest of the group to wait a few steps away. "Let her say hello first." He told them.

When it seemed both horses had finished sniffing Eowyn thoroughly she reached into an unseen pocket and pulled out one of the dried apples, and deftly twisted it in half to give to each horse. She then turned and addressed the group. "This is Firefoot, my brother's horse. You can come closer, but do not try to touch him. He, like many Rohirum warhorses, will only allow certain people to handle him and only after his master has introduced them. I might be able to convince him to let you pet him, but why risk a hand?" Faramir noticed Sam shuddered, and he restrained the same emotion. He thought he knew a lot about Rohan and their horses, but he had never heard this before.

"This is Windfola." Eowyn continue, now pushing her away from the door and letting herself into the stall. "She is mine." As if to claim the relationship, Windfola stuck her nose into Eowyn's hair and breathed deep. Eowyn spoke quietly to her in Rohirric, and Windfola's ears perked up. The mare draped her head over the stall and looked long at each of the hobbits before tossing Merry's hair as she had Eowyn's.

"I've missed you too." Merry said affectionately, reaching up and rubbing her face.

"Give me your hand." Eowyn said to Faramir, and he did. "Fréond."* She said, putting his hand under Windfola's nose, who snuffled a bit and then breathed out. She repeated the process with each of the hobbits, and then told them they could scratch her face while she went to find brushes.

Merry and Pippin took to this task with delight, and Frodo watched them with a content smile. Eowyn returned quickly, it had not been hard to find the brushes she needed. Once again she pushed Windfola out of the way and let herself into the stall, this time followed by Merry. Pippin went to get a couple of seats for Frodo and Sam, so they could sit high enough to see into the stall.

"I never thought I would see Master Meriadoc look so comfortable around horses," Sam half whispered to Frodo.

"I should be comfortable, Master Samwise. I am a Knight of Rohan after all." Merry replied with a laugh.

"But still." Sam said, watching as Merry accepted each brush when Eowyn finished with it, and groomed Windfola's stomach.

Merry shrugged. "We rode to Gondor for two weeks. If I wasn't comfortable with horses before, then that ride would have done it. I had never been so thankful to anyone as I was to Dernhelm for bringing me or Windfola for putting up with the extra weight, so I learned how to help."

"You are too generous to me, Merry." Eowyn said, bending to check Windfola's legs and hoofs. "I spent parts of the ride wondering if I was bringing you to your death, and if it would have been kinder to leave you where you were safe. But I was very glad of your presence, even before we reached Gondor." She looked at him and smiled. "I am sure Windfola was glad too, or did you think I never noticed you giving her portions of your rations?"

Merry blushed. "I still ate more than you did." He pointed out.

Eowyn laughed a little and gave Windfola a gentle pat, letting her know that she was done. "Fair enough. She will miss you on the way back. I've been given very serious orders not to share my food with anyone."

"I will miss her." Merry replied honestly. Windfola dropped her head over Merry's shoulder and sneezed. Merry reached up and scratched her neck.

"I think that is all I need to do here." Eowyn said, looking at Faramir. "She is lucky that she evaded most injuries, and the small cuts she had are healing nicely. I should be able to ride her tomorrow."

"We were going to introduce Frodo and Sam to Bergil, who was going to show us some of the views from the Sixth Circle." Pippin told Eowyn and Faramir.

"But we are not going to walk too long." Merry said sternly, reminding Pippin. "You, Frodo and Sam are still recovering from battle, though you like to forget it."

"Then do not let us keep you." Faramir smiled. "And tell Bergil to make sure to show you the western most view. If he does not know what that means then come see me one day and I will show all of you. It's my favorite."

"Thank you for leading me to the right stables. It would have taken me hours to find, if I had be left to my own devices," Eowyn sighed and shook her head. "This city is a maze to me."

"It gets easier after awhile." Faramir reassured her. The hobbits made very gracious bows and left.

"You said we could go somewhere private?" Eowyn asked. "Not your study. Eomer knows we were there last night – I told him."

Faramir chuckled. "Now I am even more nervous to sit across from him at supper. But I think I have just the place."

He led her through the sixth circle to a high iron fence and gate. "This is the Steward's private garden," he said pulling out a ring of keys, and trying the first one to the lock. "I think we will be the first ones in here in over twenty years, unless my father made secret visits." The third key was the one and the gate swung open slowly with creaking hinges.

Eowyn stepped through first and laughed. "What a dismal place, Faramir. Are you sure this belongs to your family?"

Faramir looked around, appraising the overgrown garden. "Very sure." He replied firmly. "I have memories of being here with my mother. I believe there is a bench over by the wall." They found the bench and sat, looking out to the south-west. "I remember my mother would say that she could see the sea from here if she tried." Faramir said at last, and Eowyn turned to listen. "My father…" he stumbled over the words, "my father tried so hard to make her love Minas Tirith, but in the end her love for the sea proved stronger. She died unhappy, longing to be somewhere else. After that my father grew colder, to me at least, if not to Boromir. He saw too much of his wife in me and couldn't bear the loss."

"Faramir," Eowyn soothed. "It will be alright."

"Will it?" Faramir asked her. "Eowyn, I love you so much. Beyond words, beyond dreams, beyond hope do I love you. And yet, I do not think I will be able to live in Rohan. As a the son of a Steward my place was here with my people, it was even more so as the Steward, and now as a Prince and a Steward of Gondor I do not think I will be able to live anywhere else. And yet, how can I ask you to come live here and selflessly give up everything you have known? While I am not my father, and you are not my mother I am afraid…" he trailed off.

"Afraid of what? Afraid that I will die pining for my home?" She thought for a moment and said, "Our mothers were of the same cloth, and both of them died of grief because life was too hard to live for. Listen to me Faramir of Gondor," Eowyn became serious. "I know what it is to feel that you have nothing to live for, and while I cannot promise that I will never feel that way again, I can tell you that it is only around you that I feel truly alive. The Lord Aragorn may have brought me back from the dead, but it was you who made me live again. I will learn how to be a woman of Gondor, you and your cousin will teach me." She smiled. "I will be your strength and you will be mine, we will protect each other. And you can ask me to leave my people and live with yours because I love you just as much as you love me. So ask me. It's an easy question, and I believe I've already answered it once."

Faramir took Eowyn's hands in his, smiling. "Eowyn, Edmund's Daughter, Princess of Rohan, will you come and live in Gondor and marry me?"

"Faramir, Son of Denethor, Prince and Steward of Gondor, I will marry you and only you, and Gondor shall be my home for as long as we both shall live."

He kissed her, and Eowyn, surprised at first, leaned in to kiss him back. When they broke apart, short of breath, Eowyn did not draw away, but instead continued to lean against his shoulder.

"I wish we were not leaving tomorrow." Eowyn sighed.

"I wish that too." Faramir replied softly, gently wrapping his arm around her.

"Eomer says that he will tell my people that I was called to battle, and that there was no way I could have stayed behind. He says that since I've become renowned for my deeds on the battlefield they will believe it and not hate me for leaving them."

"But you do not like that?" Faramir questioned.

"It is a lie. I do not like that we, all of a sudden, feel the need to perpetrate lies. I do not deserve to be called a hero, when I left my people like that. I am so afraid of going back to Rohan, Faramir. I am afraid of my people and of how they will react to me, and of having to be back in Meduseld. I am a coward, and the people of Rohan know it. I know I need to go. I owe everyone I love that much, but going back scares me."

"You are not a coward, Eowyn," Faramir said steadily. "It was wrong to leave your people, but you didn't leave them leaderless and completely alone. Your people were in good hands before you left – you ensured that. You are not a coward because you are returning, knowing full well what you did and expecting to be punished for it. However, I think, from what I understand of the Rider's opinions of you, that you have little to fear from your people in going back."

"Perhaps." Eowyn said, not convinced.

"I have something for you," Faramir said slowly, and Eowyn shifted back a bit to look at him. "I want you to know that I understand if you cannot accept it, but I would like you to take it with you so that you can remember that I love you and that you are worthy of love and brighter days." Reaching into his pocket, Faramir drew out a ring. "This was my mother's," he said, smiling a little at her expression. "Not her wedding ring, that was something I believe my father carried on him 'til his end. Nor is it the ring my father got her when they became engaged. Boromir was given that one in the hopes he would put it to similar use, but he never did. This ring was a family ring she was given when she came of age, I believe Lothiriel has one like it. This is actually one of the few things I can remember her wearing. I remember her pointing out each stone and telling me what it meant." Faramir now did the same. "Emerald for hope, Ruby for passion, Diamond for purity, Garnet for consistency, and a Sapphire for faithfulness.** I thought, I hoped, you would love it and want to use it as a mark of our engagement."

"Faramir, I love it." Eowyn said, her voice shaking a bit. She held out her hands, unsure of what to do.

He took her left hand, "The closest hand to the heart," he explained, and slid it on the fourth finger, where it fit surprisingly well.

Eowyn looked at it in awe. "Faramir," she began slowly. "I love this, truly it means the world to me that you would give it to mark the start of our relationship, but I can't wear it yet." She looked up at him, her eyes sad. "I cannot wear it until our engagement is formally announced. I owe it to my brother to follow the customs of Rohan. He, as the only male member of my house, must give his blessing and announce the match."

Faramir nodded. "I thought as much." He said with a smile. "So I also want to give you this." He pulled out a thin gold chain necklace that had a single charm. Eowyn looked at it closely.

"It's a horse!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"I don't know from whence this came, but when I saw it I thought you would love it. If you like and can wear this, I thought you could put the ring on here too, until such time as I can put it on your finger formally."

"I can wear this." Eowyn said firmly, and unclasped the chain to put the ring on. She then held it out for Faramir to put on her, which he did. "I have something for you too." Eowyn said, fixing the chain and then digging in a pocket of her own. "I couldn't sleep last night," she explained, "and so I thought it was a perfect time to make you this." She pulled out a long, thin braid of her hair, cunningly knotted.

Faramir laughed. "I am sorry you didn't sleep, but I am overjoyed to receive this. Is there meaning in it's design? It looks different than the one you gave Theodred."

"There are some meanings. This style of braid means a start of a new life, and this knot is to hold on to it with all of my strength."

"How do I wear it?"

"That is for me to show you!" Eowyn took his left hand, "Closest to the heart," she said smiling and twisted it over his wrist three times.

Faramir took her hands and kissed them, and then kissed her again. "So we are almost engaged." He laughed. "Shall I ask your brother to make a formal announcement tonight?"

Eowyn hesitated. "I don't think tonight would be a good idea." She said slowly. "Eomer is worried that this is happening too quickly. As much as pains me to say this, I think it will be easier for him to give his blessing if he knows our affection won't change anytime soon. In a few months, maybe, he will be convinced of our consistency."

Faramir thought about this for a moment. "I hate to say it, but I understand why he would think that. I think your plan is a good one. I will wait, impatiently here, until then." He sighed. "In that case, we've sat completely alone long enough. We should go back to more populated areas to keep people from speculating why I wish for a short engagement."

Eowyn blushed and laughed a little. "Since I truly desire to fit in here, we should go with your customs, but I have to say that I wish we could have a short Rohirrum betrothal."

"Maybe it is your people that are the truly wise ones. It seems unbearable that I do not know when I will see you again, and to let you leave with out it being publicly declared that you are mine seems more unbearable still." As he spoke, Faramir's fingers traced the shape of her face, and then wandered back into her hair. He ran them slowly through its length. Eowyn was frozen, her heart beat rapidly, _But I'm not afraid!_ She thought joyously. _I feel alive!_

She met Faramir's eyes, which sparkled mischievously. _He knew exactly what that did to me!_ She thought, blushing.

Faramir kissed her forehead. "It is passed midday." He said. "The healers will be upset if they find how long I've kept you from eating. Shall we go find our repast?"

Eowyn got up and shook her skirts out. "I would like that very much." She smiled. "If this is to be my last afternoon with you for months then I wish to make it a pleasant one."

"I wish the same." Faramir said and offered her his arm as they walked back through the garden. "I think we should go have a midday meal, and then find the sunniest part of the garden in the Houses of Healing. There we will talk about the happiest days of our childhood, play games if you have a mind to it, and ignore that you are leaving tomorrow." He let go of her to lock the gate.

"I think I love that plan." Eowyn replied, and of her own accord, she took his arm and let him lead her back.

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon pleasantly engaged, watching the sun traverse the sky. At dusk they parted to change for dinner, and Eowyn was amused to find Merry waiting for her outside the Houses of Healing to escort her to the small hall. Although he served as an escort, Merry and Pippin were seated at the table along with the other dinner guests, and other servants brought in the food and drinks.<p>

Eowyn was pleasantly seated towards the middle of the table, right next to Merry, while Frodo, Pippin and Sam sat directly across from them. Faramir was up on King Elessar's left, directly across from Eomer.

There were others at the table she recognized, the Elvish Princes Elladan and Elrohir were seated near the head of the table, as well as the Prince of Dol Amroth and three men she assumed were his sons. Legolas and Gimli were seated next to Merry, and they kept conversation going between themselves and the hobbits.

Below her there were other lords and ladies of Gondor that Eowyn had no recognition of, and some of the Captains of Rohan were interspersed. She nodded to Elfhelm and Eothain and then busied herself with trying to eat at least a little from each plate.

The banquet passed with a rush of chatter, and thankfully ended before anyone recognized how modestly she had eaten.

The King Elessar rose at the end of the banquet and formally addressed Eomer. "All that I have promised you and your people I will make good on. Your people shall have any thing that they need from Gondor, just as you gave us all in our greatest need. When you come to bring Theoden to his final resting home, I and many of our great lords will come with you to bring honor to the victorious dead."

Eomer had risen with Aragorn, and now reached over so the two of them grasped forearms. "I thank you. For my people, for my family, for my land, I thank you."

They sat down again and began to talk softly. Faramir leaned in, listening to their plans to bring aid to Rohan.

The parties at the lower end of the table began to trickle away. The hobbits left with Legolas and Gimli, and before Eowyn realized what had happened, she was isolated by four or five seats all around her, and was not sure what to do. As a princess of the Riddermark, she should stay and hear this council? Or was she supposed to leave when the other women did?

She decided not to disturb the men at the head of the table. What if Eomer was offended by her forwardness into the conversation? _Besides_, she reasoned as she left the room, trying to avoid notice, _I have nothing to add to important conversations. No knowledge, no wisdom… Why didn't Faramir notice me as I left? Will his work absorb him so much that he doesn't notice me? Is this the way it's supposed to be in Gondor?_

Eowyn went back to her room, but was too filled with restless nervous questions to sit for long. She was about to leave again when the healer – _Lothiriel,_ she mentally corrected – came in.

"I was hoping to find you here!" Lothiriel exclaimed. "You were not about to go out again, were you?"

"No, I…" Eowyn trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I'm afraid you'll find me forward if I do so. Actually, all the healers want to know the answer to this, and I was nominated to talk to you since we're the closest in age. They thought it would be better –" Lothiriel cut herself off. "I'm sorry, I ramble when I am nervous. The healers want to make sure that _that man_ isn't waiting for you back in Rohan."

"What man" Eowyn started to say, and then realized what she was talking about. Suddenly it was all she could do to stand, and she sat down hard on the edge of her bed curling inwards on herself.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you," Lothiriel said gently. "But we would not allow you ride back to Rohan only to collect more bruises. We owe you too much to let that happen."

"He is," Eowyn was having trouble making her voice work. Talking to Faramir was one thing, talking to this unknown healer was another. "He is not there," she finally whispered.

"Is he dead?" Lothiriel probed, "Could he come back and hurt you?"

_You'll never be rid of me! _Eowyn's mind replayed and she flinched away.

_No! That's not true! You're in Isengard. Trapped in Isengard._

"Isengard." She managed to say. "Prison. Isengard." And then her memory took her back to when that was not so, and she was trapped.

As she started to regain control she noticed Lothiriel was sitting next to her and speaking in a slow steady voice. "And so Tar-Ancalime became the first ruling Queen, though many wanted there to be a King over her. She stayed true to her father's choice, and lived out the decree that women, just as men, could inherit the throne by being first born. She did eventually marry and her son became the next king, but for many generations after that it was common to find women who inherited the titles they would normally have lost to a brother who was second born."

"That might have been handy in the Mark," Eowyn said softly. "I think one of the times the line changed was because there was no direct male heir, not because there were no direct heirs."

They sat in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Lothiriel asked, confused.

"I… didn't mean to… I can't help it some times when the memories overpower me. I have no clue what story you even told me. Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to send you into a panic attack. The healers just wanted to make sure you'll be safe when you go home. I just wanted to make sure you are safe when you go home."

"I will be. I have to be."

Lothiriel paused. "Those panic attacks – do they come on often?" Eowyn nodded, embarrassed. "What causes them? Is it just talking about _him_?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I'd really rather not talk about this. If you do not mind. I will be safe enough at home. Was that all you came for?"

"For now. Are you angry with me for asking?"

"No. Why would I be angry? You wanted to ensure I was safe. My mind made me scared, but you did not do anything to me." Eowyn sighed. "I should be moving on by now, but I cannot and it frustrates me."

"You cannot place a logical time on recovery," Lothiriel said wisely, though obviously considering what had happened. "I came in with a second purpose, and a happier one. I have a small gift for you, if you will take it." She tactfully changed the subject and pulled out a thin book. "This is a book on gardening the herbs we use in healing. Faramir said you wanted to learn about healing and growing plants, and starting by learning the herbs is where I began. I hoped you might enjoy it too."

Eowyn took the book gently. "I don't know how to thank you, but this is much to precious to be given to me." She said, even as her fingers closed around it. "I might ruin it."

Lothiriel gave her a piercing look. "Will you read it and learn from it?" When Eowyn nodded, she said, "Then there is no way you can ruin it. And it is a small gift in the long run. I hoped I would be able to convince you to teach me how to really ride when you came back. I was going to barter with teaching you about the Gondorian court in exchange, but if it makes you feel better you could teach me how to ride for this book."

"I could teach you how to shoot for Gondorian court lessons." Eowyn suggested.

"I know how to shoot. It is my one useful accomplishment. How about fighting? Or your language?"

"Or both." Eowyn smiled a little.

"Oh no, I will have to come up with a second thing to teach you too." Lothiriel laughed. "I will have to think about it though. Maybe sailing, if you came and spent some time at my father's house. I'll think about it and tell you my plan when you come back." Lothiriel stood up. "I should go to the other patients now. Do you need anything else tonight?"

"Thank you, no." Eowyn stood too, still holding the book. "I will miss the peace of your Houses when we leave tomorrow."

"May the wind always fill your sails." Lothiriel laughed. "At least, that's what my people always say."

"May the hearth stay warm and bright. That would be our response, I think." Eowyn smiled.

As Lothiriel left, Eowyn changed out of her dress and into the Rider's clothes she would wear tomorrow. She sat down on her bed and started to read through the book. It would be a long wait until dawn.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the long delay. My life was literally just turned upside down, but in a good way. I can promise it won't be this long to post again. Thank you for reading!

*Fréond - Friend in Old English

** Tolkien never gave specific meaning to gems - nor did he ever describe them with our modern descriptions. There were white stones, red stones, I believe one of the three was either blue or green, but he didn't give them our names. I did because I find our system of classifying easier, mostly because I am not him. I took these stone meanings from what they meant traditionally, something I've always enjoyed looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make nothing from writing this story.

A/N: My account has been acting weird, I got no email saying that this chapter was posted, so I took it down and reloaded it. If you got a notice twice saying that Ch. 17 is up, it is same chapter, just uploaded twice. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Eomer was having a bad morning. He was not looking forward to traveling back to Rohan as a King, <em>should've been Theodred<em> his mind whispered, and his head ached with the overwhelming problems his people faced. Even with the aid of Gondor, the troubles of Rohan seemed almost insurmountable.

His riders were all assembled and ready to go, when Aragorn rode up to give them a final farewell and told him that the brothers Elrohir and Elladan were going to travel with them to Rohan. He didn't mind this so much, but it placed another worry in his mind – How were the guest rooms situated at Meduseld?

The only one who might know the answer to that was Eowyn, but while he was able to find her horse, she had disappeared. Eomer knew that he had seen her only a few minutes ago - _She has recently developed an annoying habit of being able to slip away from me unnoticed_. Last night, for example, the Lord Faramir had been outlining his plan to bring supplies to Edoras with the funeral procession when all of a sudden his attention was distracted down the table. When Eomer had turned his head, to see what had caught Faramir's eye, all he could see was the corner of a white dress slipping out through the door. Eomer briefly wondered why his sister hadn't joined the discussion, but pushed the thought out of his mind and turned back to business. _The Lord Faramir, however,_ Eomer thought, _looked like he wanted to go chase her down and bring her back. He struggled to focus after that, until Aragorn told him, "All in good time."_

Eowyn was definitely another cause of his bad morning. No, he had to be honest with himself. She was the foremost cause of his bad morning and of his lack of sleep last night. The sister he loved as a child was gone, and in her place was an uncertain woman who flinched whenever he snapped at her, instead of giving as good as she got. She wanted to leave him, and was using her supposed love for the Lord Faramir to do it, which hurt more than he could say.

_How could she want to leave Rohan? It's her home._ He had asked those questions over and over through out the night, and was unable to answer them. At least she was coming back with him now and hopefully this would help her see how foolish she was being. _We will go home and she will remember how much she loves Rohan and all will be well._

He heard her voice coming from just to the left of the main gate. "And you didn't even look up once! How could you just ignore me? Do I mean so little to you that your work will always take precedence?"

"Eowyn, listen, please." Eomer turned and finally saw her talking to the Lord Faramir, who looked upset. "I saw you get up to leave and I tried to get you to look my way. I wanted you to join us, your brother wanted you to join us, I think even the King Elessar wanted you to join us, but you left too quickly for us to call you over."

"So this is all my fault?" Eowyn was close to crying, and Eomer considered interrupting, but decided he'd let the Steward continue to blunder the relationship and then Eowyn would travel to Rohan with a clean break with Gondor.

To his surprise, the Lord Faramir grabbed both her hands, and angled his head so he could look her in the eyes. "Of course not. This is my fault too. I should have tried harder, and next time I will. I cannot promise that there won't be times when I am busy as a Steward and as a Prince, but I swear to you Eowyn, wherever I am you are always welcome to be. Council meetings, as I read through stacks of boring reports, when I meet with my advisors, you are always welcome to join us. I will always want you to join us."

Eowyn started to cry. "Then you don't think I am useless? You didn't want me because I know nothing?"

This made Eomer stiffen. Had the Lord Faramir made her feel useless? Was that what Eowyn's problem was?

"You are not useless. You know many things, and the things you do not know you are anxious to learn. You do great deeds and wish to do more. That is not my definition of useless. I wish I could give you my confidence in you to take to Rohan. I'd wrap it around you like a cloak."

"I already have a cloak from you, my Lord," Eowyn pointed out, gesturing the dark blue one she had on, half smiling through her tears. "Now you are being silly."

"But it made you smile. Or rather it almost made you smile. I will have to do better with that next time." Faramir said, trying to smile in return. To Eomer's surprise, Faramir drew Eowyn in for an embrace and she went willingly. They started talking too low for Eomer to hear anymore, and he judged it was the time to stop this.

"Eowyn." He called out, making them jump apart. "It is time to leave."

"As you wish Eomer," she said flustered, looking down, embarrassed. To Eomer's astonishment, the Lord Faramir took her hand, and held it in spite of Eomer's scowl as they walked over to him.

"I do not approve of this." Eomer said sternly when they reached him, gesturing to their hands.

Eowyn said nothing, but her eyes blazed with fury. "I have only good intentions towards your sister, Eomer King," the Lord Faramir said respectfully, though he too looked frustrated.

They started to walk back to the head of the column of horses. "I wanted to find you, Eowyn, to ask you if you knew about the situation of the guest rooms in Meduseld. The Princes Elrohir and Elladan are traveling with us apparently."

"The guest rooms? I'm not sure. I don't think…" she trailed off and looked down. Eomer sighed in frustration, not noticing how Eowyn flinched and Faramir stiffened. He did notice that the Lord Faramir tightened his grip on Eowyn's hand, and the gesture seemed to buoy her up enough to say, "The last time there were guests it was the Lord Aragorn, Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas the Elf and, of course, Gandalf the White. I would bet that the rooms they used to freshen up in are still relatively put in order, but a lot could have changed since we went up the mountain. Maybe we could send a rider ahead to prepare those rooms again." Eowyn abruptly stopped talking and looked at Faramir wide eyed, who beamed at her in approval.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Faramir said, gently squeezing her hand again. By this time they had reached their horses.

Aragorn rode up to Eomer. "We will ride with you as far as the end of the Fields." He declared.

Eomer nodded. "Mount up!" He cried and as one, the riders swung into their saddles. Eowyn guided her horse over to Eomer, though she looked to see where Faramir rode.

"My lady sister," Eomer addressed her, "are you ready to ride home?"

"My Lord King, and brother," she answered, with grim determination, drawing her cloak tight around her. "I am ready."

"Then let us go" Eomer declared, and the horn blowers gave the signal to ride. They stayed at a fast canter across the planes, mostly for show for the people on the walls. Aragorn rode on Eomer's right, with Faramir on his other side. Eowyn was just behind Elfhelm on Eomer's left. As they reached the end of the Fields, Aragorn's party wheeled off to the right and drew their horses to a halt away from the line of riders. Even though Eowyn was behind him, Eomer caught her movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see her rotate in her saddle to catch the last sight of the party before other horsemen blocked them. He then pretended not to see her cry, and tried not to wonder where she had learned to cry silently, not in the usual loud manner of the Rohirrum.

_This was definitely a bad morning_ he decided, and leaned back over Firefoot, barely resisting the urge to gallop all the way home.

* * *

><p>The first thing Eowyn did when she rode into Meduseld, after taking care of Windfola, was to find Bryn. Aldwin had gone to give a report to Eomer, and she flinched when she thought of the letter she left him, which Eomer would soon learn of, but she had to start putting everything to right. Bryn was in the midst of cleaning out one of the guestrooms. She stopped her task the moment she saw Eowyn and moved to curtsy.<p>

"Please don't." Eowyn said, walking over to her. "After leaving you to guide our people alone, I should be curtsying to you, not you to me. I am so sorry." Eowyn couldn't bring herself to meet Bryn's eyes.

Bryn grabbed her into a hug. "I mourned when I lost my two children, I was devastated when the Queen died, Theodred's death was like the loss of my children again, but yours would have been the nail on my coffin. For the past months I have thought of how little protection or support I gave you, poor thanks for how regally you behaved. When you left I prayed that I would see you again to be able to tell you how sorry I was, and how proud of you and all you have become."

"I do not deserve such praise." Eowyn sobbed. "I left you. I left my post. I was so wrong."

"Yes, that was wrong. And it might be a mistake that will be hard to excuse, though your brother spreading the news that you were summoned will help. But it was also wrong for me to not do more and it was wrong for the men to do nothing. You might come across poisonous words amongst the men of Theoden's council and others of their age and status, but you have nothing to explain or defend to the women and men of your house." Bryn returned to turning down the bed, which Eowyn started to help with. As they finished the one guest room and went to check on the other, Bryn told Eowyn of the time of waiting on the mountain, the news of the darkness being overthrown and how they came back down to Meduseld and began to work again.

"It will be hard to make it through the winter." Bryn said solemnly. "The farmers are hopeful that some crops will grow, but not enough. Most of what they have to plant are beans and other such roots to restore the soil."

"Gondor has promised us all the aid we need," Eowyn replied. "I will need to speak to the women so that we can begin inventory and decided what is immediately needed. I think Eomer is looking into seed for future years. But we will need to make lists of food, clothes and other supplies to last until then."

"Most of them would be down in the kitchen, would you like to address them now?"

"That probably would be wise," Eowyn said, trying to steady her voice, which started trembling. They started walking towards the kitchen, when a sudden rush of cold air came through a quickly open and closed door. Eowyn bit back a cry and leaned into the wall, shaking and waiting for the touch, which didn't come.

"My lady?" A voice was speaking through her evil memories. "My lady Eowyn. My lady. What can I do for you?"

"Go away. Please." Eowyn choked out and curled closer to the wall, her hands tightening into even tighter fists.

Steps receded from her, and when at last she was able to look around, Eowyn saw that Bryn had only moved across the hall and was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Eowyn straightened herself up and prepared for a list of reasons why she was incompetent as a leader and should just go lie down so that others more capable could do the work.

"Does your brother know?"

Eowyn was startled by the question. "No," she whispered, and looked down ashamed.

"Do you want him to know?"

"No! Please don't tell him." Eowyn begged. "I am going to work as hard as I can to get through this I promise, I just can't… It's just so hard…" Eowyn couldn't express her thought and gave up trying.

Bryn thought for a moment, and then surprised Eowyn by saying, "Shall we continue?"

Eowyn nodded, and tried to walk steadily down to the kitchen. _I can do this. Day by day._

* * *

><p>The second week after Eowyn returned to Meduseld, she organized a general cleaning of all the various unused rooms. The first job had been to organize supply lists for the local area, and then to repair the damage neglect had done in the Golden Hall. They finished both tasks while Eomer was still doing a survey of the East Mark, the Elven Princes and most of the first and third eoreds with him.<p>

While they were out, Eowyn decided it would be a good chance to see that everything was in order in the guest rooms. Eventually they would be filled with visitors attending Theoden King's funeral, and it seemed like the logical place to start preparing Edoras for the guests. The women worked steadily down from the richest furnished rooms, making repairs to any blankets or tapestries, and calling in repairmen for any damages to the wood or metal work.

Then they moved to the higher servant rooms, moving down the hallway. When they came to one door, they wordlessly passed by it and moved to the next one. After Eowyn got through her panic attack that seeing the door brought, she stood considering it.

"Let's burn it." She said as the ladies came out from cleaning the room next door.

"My lady?" One of the women asked. They were used to her saying strange things when she came out of her states, but this was truly unusual.

"Let's burn it. Everything of his that is in his room." Eowyn turned to look at the women who were now crowing near to listen. "If there anything in his room that should be valuable enough to save" she thought out loud, "we'll lock it away for a few generations until his poison is long gone. Everything else, mattress, clothes, blankets, we'll burn and bring everything in fresh."

Many of the women were starting to smile now. "Will cloth burn? Wool blankets?" one asked. "Maybe if the fire is hot enough," said another with shining eyes. Eowyn remembered her, she was one of the kitchen girls – one of the first beaten.

"Then let's do it now before we lose our nerve." Eowyn decided. "We can bring everything out into the courtyard and start the fire. Two of us can make it hot while the others start to strip the room. Bryn – can you find us two or three strong men who can help pull the furniture down to storage and bring other pieces up?" Bryn left with a small curtsey and a big smile to go do as asked. Eowyn chose two girls who worked in the kitchens to build the hottest fire they could. After they left the other women looked to Eowyn for a signal to begin.

Gathering the shreds of her courage, Eowyn opened the door to the chamber, and was sent into another panic attack by the smell and the darkness. "Go. Start if you can." She managed and then moved away from the door. When Bryn came back with the men she had to push them away from Eowyn, telling them to get to work, to stop them from getting too close and making matters worse.

Eowyn found that she could bear to stand in the room, but touching his clothes or the blankets that smelt like him was too much for her to handle. She gave thanks over and over for the women who just let her be especially because she became more and more nervous as she doggedly continue to help. Eowyn took the tapestries down, and helped to pick out the new bedstead and furniture from storage, and helped to bring up new rugs. They tucked the valuable things that were in his room in the furthest corners they could find and by the time they were done, the women were ready to start burning.

The first thing to go was the mattress filled with straw, which burned fast and hot. Then other women started throwing clothes and blankets on, which smelt horrible but burned. A crowd gathered to see the sight, and with them many members of Theoden's former advisors, whom Eomer had asked to return for help until new advisors could be chosen. Some of them smiled as they realized what was happening, but many of them, including Aldwin frowned and looked upset.

Eowyn gave an inward sigh as she looked at them. Her reunion with Aldwin had not gone as well as Bryn's. He made her feel the wrong she had done her people and her uncle, and she bore his words silently, knowing he was right. Although many more of the advisors accepted her brother's story, there were still some, Aldwin included, who saw what she had done, abandoning the orders of a King and leaving her post, as the highest treason.

She watched the women laughing as they continued to stir the fire, ensuring all turned to ash, and wished she could feel as easy as they did by merely destroying his things. _I want to go home._ She thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Eomer returned the first week of June, and prepared his final inventory supplies. The damage was bad, but it was not as hopeless as he was led to believe, and he felt confident that Gondor would be able to supply all. He noticed all the work the women had done in repairs, with nothing short of amazement, though he was surprised not to find Eowyn greeting him at the door of Meduseld.<p>

That was the first of many experiences Eomer had over the following two weeks when the women of the house seemed curiously vague about the whereabouts of his sister. Some times he was sent on wild chase "I think I saw her at the stables," only to find that no one had seen her in the stables all day. Other times they declared ignorance, which Eomer might have believed, if they didn't seem to be hiding something.

_It's the middle of June. I was hoping to leave for Gondor in three weeks or so, but I can't leave Eowyn in charge here if she keeps disappearing._ He turned the corner and saw Eowyn talking to a few of the women, who left at Eomer's nod.

"Is it true what the Princes say? We are to have a large escort of Elves break their journey here for a few days before going to Gondor?" Eowyn asked, before Eomer could speak.

"It is true, though I wish I had known slightly sooner. According to them, the party will be here by tomorrow evening and will only stay for a few days. Amongst the company are the Lord Elrond, the Lord Celeborn, the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Elrond's daughter – the Lady Arwen." Eomer was still slightly awed to say it.

"Bless us." Eowyn gasped. "I'll have to ask the Princes what they prefer to eat, and you will have wear some new robes – and even a crown for once!" She gently teased.

"As will you." Eomer seriously replied. "You don't have a crown, but a nicer dress will be good. I would also plan on having meals in our formal style. It will be different from what they know, yes, but Elrohir and Elladan haven't been offended by any of our customs yet."

_A backwash country filled with a lesser people in lesser days…_ Eowyn shook her head and tried to focus. "It will be different to have such fine company in Edoras – the like we've never known. I look forward to seeing them – Merry spoke a great deal about the Lord Elrond and his house, but not so much of the others."

They were silent. "Was that all you needed me for?" Eowyn asked. "I should go begin preparations with Bryn."

"Not quite all. I was wondering what you have been doing these past few weeks." Eomer chose his words carefully.

Eowyn was confused. "What do you mean? I have been organizing the cleaning of Meduseld. I thought you said you were impressed."

"I did, and I am impressed of the work you and the women have done with nothing, but you were not there to greet me when I came back from inventorying the country, and there are times – like just now – when no one seems to know where you are."

"I don't know what you mean." Eowyn said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, you do. Eowyn, I want to leave you in charge of Edoras when I leave for Theoden's body, but you do not inspire my confidence when you disappear for hours."

Eowyn flinched. "I go nowhere." She said finally.

Eomer studied her for a moment. "I hate that you are lying to me. You don't look at me anymore, you are always nervous when I am around, and you never answer any question unless forced. Why are you behaving like this? It's as if you're not trying to move on, and are clinging to the shadows of the past."

Eowyn couldn't move or respond, and kept her eyes down. Eomer sighed, frustrated. "I don't know what to do with you. I don't know what you are thinking anymore and you don't seem to care enough to share it with me. I do not have time to play these games with you, and for now I need you to promise me to stop disappearing. Can you do that?"

Eowyn was starting to panic, but there was no way to leave her brother. Fortunately a runner came in with a message for Eomer, from the King Elessar, and a second for Eowyn. Eomer held the envelope with his sister's name on it, and frowned at the handwriting. "I can guess the hand that wrote this, but I like it not that he sent it to you with out my permission to write. What does he mean by this?"

"Give me the letter, Eomer," Eowyn said steadily, though she had started shaking.

Eomer hesitated and then handed it over. "It goes against my better judgment to do so, but so it shall be."

Eowyn took the letter, almost crushing it by holding it too tight, and rejoiced by looking at her name in his hand. "Eowyn," Eomer was speaking again. "I need you to stop disappearing. I need your word that you will always be there when I need you."

"I will always be there when you need me, Eomer." She promised, not looking away from the letter.

"And the rest?" Eowyn didn't respond. "Shall I interoperate your silence as a consent then?"

Eowyn started shaking again. _You say nothing to defend yourself, you know it is true. _Her mind echoed from the past. _Your silence is a 'yes,' and you know it._ Her body started to draw inward and her hands started to clench tight, but her left hand was unable to make its usual fist. There was something in her left hand – a letter. From Faramir.

"Faramir," she whispered and the panic eased a little bit.

"What did you say?" Eomer asked, utterly bewildered.

She was unable to meet his eyes, but as she looked at the letter, Eowyn found her voice. "You have interpreted my silence as you've wanted for over a year. Just as every man in Rohan has interoperated my silence to suit his own fancy. I'm sick of it all."

"What does that mean, Eowyn?" Eomer asked. "You speak and act in riddles that I do not time to figure out. I can't play games with you anymore."

"Then go do something more important, like you always do."

Eomer hesitated and then left.

Eowyn sat down crying, utterly drained. "I can't do it Faramir. I can't be as brave as you think I am."

* * *

><p>AN: I did promise a shorter time between posting again, and I feel that this is ready to go up now. This chapter and the next will be more in the style of vignettes which will tell the time between Eowyn leaving for Rohan, and Everyone going to Rohan for Theoden's funeral. Obviously the next chapter will focus on Arwen and Eowyn meeting. One of the fun parts of writing this story has been studying how Tolkien sets up multiple levels of parallels, and I've found a lot of them between Arwen and Eowyn, which makes it awesome to write. I plan to have it ready by Wednesday.

As always, thank you very much for reading, and your opinions are always very welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make nothing from this story.

* * *

><p>The elves came, and everyone was taken aback by their splendor. Eowyn had thought that being accustomed to the Princes Elrohir and Elladan, and having met Legolas, would have been enough preparation for the others. But she found it was like staring at a candle and being unprepared to see a bonfire. <em>Or perhaps like staring at a bonfire and being unprepared for the sun, moon and stars all at once.<em> She thought, and then laughed at herself. _I will have to tell Faramir his poetry has rubbed off on me._

The guests had arrived close to dusk on the fourteenth of June and were really only interested in a light supper before resting for the night. The next day, the Lords Elrond and Celeborn asked to see Eomer's plans for rejuvenating the soil, as they brought some supplies that might prove useful. Eowyn, to be polite, offered a tour of Meduseld to the Ladies, and was almost horrified when they accepted. She had trouble walking down the hallways, and almost anything could send her into a panic.

Still, she gripped Faramir's letter in her pocket – only a day received and already mostly memorized and well worn – and tried to imagine him giving her confidence. They started with the Great Hall and Eowyn told the story of each tapestry. To each tale, Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen listened politely, but seemed more interested in what year each took place, sometimes stretching Eowyn's ability to reckon backwards. As they moved down the smaller hallways, Eowyn started to feel nervous, but gripped the letter harder and kept going.

About halfway down one of the halls, Bryn came out of a side door and curtseyed deeply. "I beg your pardon, Eowyn Princess, but I need your advice for only a moment."

Eowyn nodded. "I truly beg your pardon," she said to Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen.

"But of course," the Lady Galadriel answered musically. "We understand," and they moved back a ways down the hall.

Bryn related the problems over the staffing and seating for the dinner, and she and Eowyn decided on how to solve each. They had just finished when a man quickly opened one door in the hallway and crossed through another on the other side, and Eowyn caught the motion out of the corner of her eye.

Eowyn felt herself crumble, both with fear and shame that even for a morning she was unable to hold herself together. However, before she could wind inwards, completely on the ground, she felt two sets of hands on her that were some how different than any human ones.

Dimly in the background she could hear Bryn telling them that she hated to be touched when like this and that she would feel better left alone and wouldn't the fine ladies rather not sit on the ground with their beautiful dresses, but all in vain.

Instead of the usual darkness that crowded her vision and blurred reality and dreams, Eowyn found that her mind was filled with light to focus on instead. "What talisman do you hold in your hand, child?" The Lady Galadriel asked, and Eowyn was uncertain whether she heard with her ears or her mind.

"A letter," she replied. "From Faramir."

"A husband? Is he in Rohan?" Lady Galadriel continued.

"No he's my… he's… he's in Gondor." Eowyn said, and found that focusing on Faramir helped her to sit up and open her eyes. Indeed, the Ladies Galadriel and Arwen were sitting next to her on the ground and Bryn was hovering uncertainly a few steps away. "You can go," Eowyn dismissed Bryn. "I am better." Bryn nodded uncertainly and left with another deep curtsey.

"Then you are going to Gondor too?" The Lady Arwen asked.

"Eventually. I hope that I am at least. Lord Faramir is the Steward of Gondor – the King Elessar recently made him a Prince too." It was easy to be proud of Faramir.

"Then I will see much of him, and hopefully much of you, too." The Lady Arwen said smiling.

"You are staying in Gondor for a long time then?" Eowyn asked. Although much was speculated, no one in Rohan was able to figure out the exact purpose of this escort.

"I plan to stay for a very long time indeed," the Lady Arwen was smiling. "I am to be married."

Eowyn thought for a moment and then gasped. "No! You are marrying Lord Aragorn?"

"Of course," the Lady Arwen laughed. "Did he not tell you?"

"He said nothing to us. Not of your coming, nor of your marriage, but please let me wish you all the joy in the world! He is truly one of the best of men."

"He truly is." Lady Arwen agreed. "We have waited for this day for many decades. I too have been hesitant to say anything about it recently, for fear that I will wake up and find it all a dream."

Eowyn's head was whirling. It was one thing to be told that the Lord Aragorn had served under her grandfather, and quite another to hear of him waiting for decades to be married.

"I hope that doesn't become the new fashion in Gondor. If I have to wait years to marry Faramir I will do something drastic." She finally said, a bit of her old humor returning.

"I do not think you have to worry about that." Lady Arwen laughed. "Most Humans do not seem to have that kind of patience."

Eowyn took a deep breath. "I truly apologize for this," she said, gesturing to the three of them sitting. "I unfortunately am unable to hold myself together" she muttered to herself and then took another deep breath. "Shall we continue our tour?"

Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen shared a look. "I believe I would rather ride a bit, if it is all the same to you." Lady Arwen decided. "But I would still be glad of your company, if you would like to join me."

"It would be my honor," Eowyn replied, relieved. "Will you ride too?" She asked Lady Galadriel.

"I wish to sit in your garden, if I may." Lady Galadriel smiled.

"Certainly," Eowyn was surprised by the request. "But, please, I hope it does not disappoint you. The women have only just restarted it, until now we've had other tasks to accomplish."

"I certainly understand." Lady Galadriel said. "However, it will be my last chance to sit in a garden for many months now. I was told that Gondor had not grown anything with in its walls for decades." Eowyn thought of the dead garden of the Stewards and privately agreed.

* * *

><p>The Lady Arwen was an excellent rider, and her horse was truly magnificent, Eowyn decided a couple of hours later. They had made a brief stop to tell Eomer and the Lord Elrond where they were going, and reassure them that there was an escort of elves to ride too. By the time they reached the stables, their horses were ready to go and their escort was waiting.<p>

Eowyn decided to take Arwen up to the top of one of the highest hills in the area, a spot she hadn't visited in years. At the top, she gave a circular tour of the area, ending with Meduseld, whose thatch gleamed gold in the sun. When she had finished Arwen sat in silence, observing and listening, and Eowyn waited politely for her comments.

"When you move to Gondor, will you be one of my advisors?" Lady Arwen asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Eowyn gasped.

"I have decided the Queen of Gondor will have advisors. I, at least, will need them as I try to navigate the Gondorian court and I wish for you to be one of them."

"You barely know me." Eowyn objected. "I am honored, but you truly do not want my advice on anything."

"Why is that? You observe critically, but give fair reports that are unbiased from how you personally feel. Just an hour ago you were shaking with some terror that this place holds over you, and yet you were able to give a generous account of everything that you can see from this spot. I will need help from people who are able to separate what they think and what is the truth."

Eowyn shook her head, "But you will want some one who is in Gondor, who knows Gondor."

"You are moving to Gondor, are you not? I felt the terror this place holds for you and while I cannot understand it, I would want to be away from it, if I were you. Your love is a Prince of Gondor, and so the logic follows that you would move to him."

"I…" Eowyn tried to think of how to explain her situation. "I wish to leave Rohan, but it is hard to explain that to my brother. I belong with Faramir. In my life there is nothing truer or better than that, and it worries me that Eomer doesn't seem to understand. I fear hurting him if I go, and throwing my life away if I stay."

Lady Arwen nodded slowly. "It may surprise you, but I understand a part of that. It was hard to explain to my Father how serious Aragorn and I were about each other, and I respected and loved my Father too much to wed with out his blessing."

"It would hurt me to move with out Eomer's blessing, but if there was no other way to leave than I believe I would. But then he is a brother, not a father, and I would have to really think about all that action would entail."

"I wish to have a friend in Gondor, other than Aragorn, who will stay with me when my family leaves." Lady Arwen sighed. "I will be a stranger in a strange land with a new people. When you mentioned that your love lives in Gondor I hoped that I would be able to bring you with me, and then you would be reunited with this Steward and I would not be the only new face in Gondor. You could not convince your brother to let you come with us tomorrow?"

"No, he wants me to stay with him awhile longer, and he wants me to stay here when he goes to Gondor next and lead his people 'til he returns. I fear I will not live permanently in Gondor for awhile yet, I am honored by your request though."

"It will still stand when you finally move. I wished to learn the culture with some one who is also new to Gondor. I fear that I am too well versed in the ancient traditions, and know nothing about how court and hall is currently run."

"When you have time you should find Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. She is a healer and a Princess, and she was also very kind in offering me her assistance to find my way through the court procedures. I'm sure she would do the same for you. I would write to her for you, if you like."

Lady Arwen considered. "I would appreciate that." She smiled. "If you would also like to write a letter to your Steward, I would see it delivered as well."

Eowyn smiled broadly. "Thank you," she said earnestly. "There are so many things that I wish to say to him, to talk through. He said he expected no letter in response, but I desperately wanted to write one back."

"Then it would be an honor to bring it to him." Lady Arwen gave a wry smile. "I too understand how hard it can be to go for a long time with out being able to speak to the man you love."

They started to return slowly. "What will you do until you marry Faramir?" Lady Arwen asked.

"Survive here as best I can." Eowyn surprised herself by answering honestly. "I truly cannot do anything else."

"Your housekeeper implied that you have those spells often. How can your brother keep you here if he knows how much it frightens you?"

"He doesn't know." Eowyn said slowly. "I find it hard to talk to him because he stopped truly listening to me years ago. If he found out, and thought me weak it would kill me."

Arwen listened impassively. "Why would he think you weak if he knew that you had no control over these spells, and that you endeavored to work around them, in spite of being terrified. Maybe you have a different definition of strength in Rohan, but I think if you qualify yourself as weak than your concept of weakness is wrong. You are a strong person. I see that clearly."

Eowyn just shook her head. "Faramir said something similar. I do wish to believe both of you, but that is not how I was taught."

"I do wish I could help you. I will talk to Aragorn and we will try to think of something."

Eowyn nodded noncommittally. She wondered how much influence the Lord Aragorn would have over her brother and if it would be enough.

They parted at the stables; Eowyn went to prepare for lunch for the guests and then to write her letters and Lady Arwen went to find the Lady Galadriel. Eowyn then spent the afternoon preparing for the fine banquet for the evening, and was overwhelmed by the amount of food the elves had brought as gifts to thank Rohan for its hospitality.

The dinner was a success, and Eowyn was able to slip the letters to Lady Arwen the next morning as the elves readied to depart.

"I will look forward to seeing you again, my friend?" Lady Arwen queried the last part of the statement.

"It will be my honor, my friend." Eowyn curtseyed, and Lady Arwen smiled brightly.

Eomer stood with Eowyn on the steps next to Meduseld and watched until the horses were out of sight.

"The Lords Elrond and Celeborn were very generous with advice." Eomer commented.

"And the Ladies brought excessive supplies of food and blankets. We will make it through the winter if Gondor gives as generously." Eowyn replied.

"I do wonder why they are going to Gondor now." Eomer mused. "They are months late for Aragorn's coronation, though maybe it took that long to organize and travel with such a large party."

Eowyn stared at him incredulous. "You truly didn't know either then?" she asked.

"Know what?"

Eowyn laughed, startling Eomer. "The Lady Arwen is going to be married – to the King Elessar!" She declared.

"You are joking me."

"I swear I am not – the Lady Arwen told me so herself!"

"Do you know when? I cannot leave Rohan yet – our full inventory is not done and I still have places to ride to, and condolences to give." Eomer truly hated that part of his duties, though he believed it was an important one to do personally.

"I have no information about that, though I would imagine they would wish it to be soon. Apparently they have waited for decades."

"If they've waited that long they should marry at once. I will have to write to Aragorn and wish him joy. Perhaps you could choose something from us to send as a gift."

"A gift? But we're not family." Eowyn said, confused.

"It is custom in Gondor, or so I've heard. Everyone gives gifts to the couple."

"That seems excessive. But I will see what I can find."

Eomer was not surprised when a messenger came just after midsummer announcing the marriage of the King Elessar and Arwen Undomiel, Evening Star. Eowyn found a lovely carving of two horsemen riding together that stood only a couple of hands tall. They sent the gift along with Eomer's letter of sincere congratulations back with the messenger.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the news of Aragorn's wedding, Eomer decided it was time to bring Theoden's body home. The country was as safe and supplied as he could make it, and it was time for the Rohirrum to finish mourning Theoden's death.<p>

His advisors agreed, and they started to prepare a special eored to ride to Gondor with the burial bier. However they were of two minds as to who should be left in charge of Edoras. The advisors who had been to the Pelennor Fields unanimously believed that only Eowyn could be trusted with the task, and some of Theoden's council agreed with them. However, there was a strong voice amongst Theoden's advisors who vehemently disagreed and asked for _anyone_ else to be put in charge, as Eowyn had already betrayed her duty for brighter prospects once.

Eomer lost sleep over this issue, in part coming to face the fact that he couldn't understand Eowyn's actions any more, and trying to decide what would be the best and safest course for his people. Finally he made his choice, and on the evening before he left, he called for an open meeting of his advisors, his sister and any of the other household staff who wished to attend. To his surprise almost all the staff that were not on duty came, and attentively filled in the Great Hall.

"As you know," Eomer began, "I have been putting much thought to who will lead while I am gone."

"The House of Eorl has not failed us yet." A voice from the back of the room called out. "We place our trust in its decedents first." Another voice added.

"I am glad to hear that." Eomer half smiled, earning a small chuckle from the crowd. "I have therefore decided to leave you thusly: Eowyn will continue her charge of running the household, and I will leave Aldwin and Erkanbrand to lead you."

The hall was uncommonly silent as Aldwin and Erkanbrand swore to protect, guide, and guard the people of Rohan until their King returned. Slowly the small crowd dispersed, and left only Eomer, Eowyn, the advisors and Bryn.

Eowyn stood tall. _This was the reception you expected,_ she reminded herself. _Why would he trust you after you left your post once already? He knew you were inadequate and wanted to leave his people with the best possible. So why are you so hurt?_

_Because the last of my family has all but declared me useless, _came the answering thought, and she started to shake. This was the cue Bryn was waiting for.

"Come, Eowyn Princess," she said firmly, and managed to move Eowyn to the door with out touching her too much. Bryn held the door for Eowyn to disappear through, and then turned to meet Eomer's eyes. "You disappoint me," she stated and went through the door herself.

"Did she really expect a second chance after she abandoned her post so freely?" A voice scoffed from behind the door.

"Women," sniffed a second. "I wouldn't worry too much, Eomer King. She'll get over it soon."

Bryn hoped for their sakes that she never found out whom those two voices belonged to.

* * *

><p>Faramir watched the rides gallop across the field. Even though Eowyn wrote that she would not being coming with Eomer to Gondor, he still waited with his heart in his throat, hoping to see her long hair flowing in the wind.<p>

When the last rider was inside the gate, Faramir turned away, pulled out Eowyn's letter. _Tomorrow we leave, Eowyn,_ he thought, wishing he could just talk to her. There were so many times during the day that he found himself just wanting her to be near, to be able to tell her how hard it was to assume the duties of both a beloved brother and respected father.

Two weeks riding to Rohan, two weeks until he could tell Eowyn everything that had happened for the past two months. _And then what?_ He asked. _She writes that her brother is still unconvinced about our relationship. Could I real leave her again, knowing how hard these months have been, to leave with out the public acknowledgement of our commitment? _

Faramir refused to think out an answer to that. Two weeks. _Just take it one day at a time. One day at a time._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: There was some glitch in the system for my fanfic account sunday, monday and tuesday. If you posted a review on one of those days, and I haven't responded to you than I did not get your review. If you would care to post your review again, I'd be happy to read it!

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I have no desire to make a profit from this story.

* * *

><p>Eowyn was nervous, and her anxiety increased as the riders appeared on the edge of the field. <em>What if Bryn is right, and Eomer did want me to great him at the gates?<em> She thought, as she stood on the steps of Meduseld. It wouldn't take long to join Aldwin and Erkanbrand down where they stood at the entryway. Eowyn stayed where she was, her white dress caught the breeze and billowed out to the side. _But then again, Aldwin was very certain about where the women of Rohan stand and when they get to great those coming, and it was not with the governing lords._

She waited. The riders were close enough to distinguish between the gold hair of the Rohirrum, the dark hair of Gondor, the light from the elves and four little hobbits on small ponies, though Merry rode along side the pavilion that carried Theoden's body.

As they reached the gate, the pavilion moved to outside, by the newly made barrow. There it stopped, and some of the guard stayed with it. Eowyn knew that they would take turns guarding the body until it was buried two days from now, and all they waited for were the final additions the barrow needed. She shuddered slightly as she thought of her last duty to her uncle, and placed it out of mind for now.

The riders had dismounted, and more of the party branched away to the stables, many of them led two or three horses, and the remaining party walked the rest of the way. Eomer came first, followed by the King Elessar and the rest of the company.

"Gretan Eomer Konig Hael." She said to the ground. One look at Eomer's eyes had sent her gaze there. He was angry about something. She turned to face Lord Aragorn and was able to at least look at him directly. "Wilcumain Elessar Cynescipe, Arwen Cynescipe, und hlafords, hlaefdige, leofan men."* She then switched to Western as was polite to do, since that was the common language. "Greetings Fair Lords, and Ladies, and beloved friends. I welcome you to Edoras."

"Lady Eowyn," King Elessar said after a pause in which Eomer did not speak. "It is a pleasure to see you again. You have done well by your people these past few months, I look forward to seeing the miraculous change Eomer boasts of in the Hall."

"You weren't at the gates." Eomer finally blurted. "I thought you were too busy to greet us. I thought you had disappeared. Why are you here?"

Eowyn's eyes found the floor. "Because, my Lord King, Aldwin and Erkanbrand led your people. They thought, since you left no specific instructions about how you wanted to be greeted, that it would make most sense for us to follow the most traditional setting – they would great you at your gate, I would great you at your house. I'm sorry to have displeased you again. "

Eomer stared at her for a moment and then walked into the hall with out another word. King Elessar and Queen Arwen followed him, and the rest of the company trickled through. Eowyn knew that Bryn had everything well organized, and would send servants around to take them to their rooms, but she couldn't bear to join them yet. She felt sick from that brief interlude with Eomer, and wished she could be some one he was proud of.

"Cyrtelice hleafdige min."** A usually confident voice faltered on the unfamiliar words.

"Faramir." She said, not able to look up yet.

"Would you allow me to hug you?" He asked, Eowyn heard him shift from foot to foot, uncertain of his welcome. "Or would that be considered improper?"

Blindly she reached out a hand and felt him take it in his. "I missed you," she said, looking up at him, starting to cry.

That was all the invitation he needed and he drew her in close. "I missed you too." He replied softly and wrapped his arms around her.

When they each regained their composure, Faramir leaned back. "You haven't been sleeping." He commented as he wiped away the traces of tears.

"Neither have you," she replied, bringing her hand up to rest on his. "Are you needed for anything this afternoon?" Faramir shook his head. "Then come and sit with me. Your letter said you had many important decisions you wanted us to make."

"I will happily sit and talk with you about anything, important or not. I'd much rather hear about you." Faramir laughed, and bent to kiss her gently. "If your brother saw that he'd have me at sword point by the end of the day, but at least I'd die a happy man."

Eowyn stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately back. "I think he'll bend the rules in this one case. He'd have to after I took your place at sword point."

"You can do that here in Rohan?" Faramir asked as she took his hand and led him along the outside of the hall.

"Oh yes," Eowyn sighed. "It's an old custom, but still occasionally used. It makes the family of the girl reconsider the match usually. They are always unconcerned about seriously hurting the intended, but hurting their daughter, or sister? It causes enough pause for them to listen."

Faramir squeezed her hand gently, and enjoyed listening to her describe the corresponding room to each window they passed, and point out important buildings below. She paused for a second as they reached a door at the end of the walkway. "I should've led you here from the inside." She frowned at herself.

"No," Faramir protested. "You have done exactly right. I will see the inside soon enough."

Eowyn shook her head at herself. "I honestly didn't even consider it. I've been using this way to get to the kitchens for a few weeks now. It takes a bit longer, but…" she paused and struggled to get her words. "I find I can breathe better outside," she said at last, looking down.

"I should have fought harder to travel with you," Faramir said bitterly. "Or I should have convinced the Healers you needed to stay."

"No." Eowyn said, trying to breathe properly. "There was nothing to be done. These past weeks have been hard, but… it was what was needed." She finished as she started shaking.

"I have caused you pain by speaking of it." Faramir was distressed, unsure of how to help her.

"No, no," Eowyn was gripping his hand tight, trying to stay in this moment. "Sit and talk to me about anything and I will feel better." She opened the door, which led to a quiet and empty garden. As they sat on one of the benches in the sun, Faramir could hear noise from the kitchen, but it was muted and distant.

"How far away are the kitchens?" was not what he meant to say first, but he found his curiosity got the better of him.

"Far enough," Eowyn replied, and she closed her eyes and leaned on Faramir. "I've been finding all of these long cuts from the outside to where ever I need to go next. It doesn't always work for time's sake, and some times there is no cut to be found. I have to just deal with wherever I am going next."

"Does your household help you?" Faramir asked.

"Yes, I'll introduce you to them when we go through the kitchens later. Bryn has been very particular to meet you. She's considering moving to Gondor with me."

"Is she really?" Faramir was surprised. "I'd be happy to have her lead our household staff. Why did she decide to leave?"

"She hasn't said so in so many words." Eowyn replied. Faramir noticed that she was no longer badly shaking. "But she often asks curious questions about Gondor. I would feel badly about taking her from my brother, but there are others who could take her place here." After awhile, Eowyn broke the silence. "Talk to me. You write you miss me, but then you don't say anything now that we are together."

"Truly I was just enjoying being able to sit with you here and now. I thought time had slowed down these past couple of days, and that it would stop before I got here."

"And now?"

"And now time seems to have sped up with a vengeance. See how the sun is dipping in its course? It will be time to go in soon to prepare for the evening meal. I fear it will keep its pace for the next few days and all too soon it will be time for me to go back to Gondor."

Eowyn clutched at his hand desperately. "Faramir, I can't do it. I cannot live here. I fear I am going mad." Eowyn couldn't help crying again. "I will stand and have rational conversations, and then something will happen and all of a sudden…" She cut herself off. "Talk to me. Talk about anything."

Faramir kissed her hand, and desperately tried to think of something to say. He finally thought of his first sight of Rohan, and began to tell of their travels, past the forest with the Wild Men, and what King Elessar did there.

"I'm glad," Eowyn commented. "Uncle would have liked that."

He then told of the wedding of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, and how the people reacted to having both a King and a Queen for the first time in many generations. "Most people are overjoyed," Faramir said absently. "But there are some among the advisors who feel as my brother did – that the Stewards had ruled for so long that they were the royal family."

"What do you think?" Eowyn asked, curious.

"I do not want to be King" Faramir said fiercely. "I was happy as the second son, and spending time with the people of Gondor."

"Would you give it up?" Eowyn shifted to look at him. "Would you give up everything that you have become to go back to that time?"

Faramir hesitated. "No." He finally answered. "No. I don't think I would." He absently ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "If I thought I could bring my brother back, if I thought I could save him from his fate, then it would be a temptation beyond belief. But if I went back, even knowing that I would have my brother alive again, I would not have you, and that would be even more unbearable than losing him has been. Would you go back?"

"Go back to when? And where?" Eowyn laughed bitterly. "Eomer wanted us to 'return to how we were' when we came home. I wanted to ask him when exactly we would be returning to. Before or after Theodred's death. Before or after our parents died. I realized I couldn't think of a time I would truly want to return to, which must be wrong. I know I had happy memories of Rohan. I just cannot think of any of them."

"You'll remember them." Eowyn shook her head. "You will. Brighter days, remember?" Faramir prompted.

"Brighter days." Eowyn repeated.

"It will happen. Eventually." He promised with a kiss.

They stayed in the garden as long as they could, until Eowyn needed to go in to supervise the remaining preparations. "It's to be a feast unlike anything we have ever had in the Riddermark. We've never had such a company of Men and Elves in our history."

"It's unlikely to happen again," Faramir pointed out. "The elves are leaving, except our Queen of course, and possibly her brothers and the Prince Legolas."

"I read Lothiriel's note. I'm glad that she and Queen Arwen were able to form a friendship, and that she decided to come to Rohan with you. Having Lothiriel here will make it easier for Queen Arwen when her family leaves I think."

Eowyn pulled open a back door and let them into the overwhelming noise of the kitchen. Faramir noticed that no matter how busy the people cooking were, they still curtseyed deeply to Eowyn as she drew near. Eowyn nodded in turn, and spoke to each one as she navigated their way to a woman who was overseeing it all.

When they reached her Eowyn said something in Rohirric too quickly for Faramir to catch, and the woman responded, as she looked Faramir up and down. Faramir gave a short bow and introduced himself.

"Oh, I know who you are, and you obviously have heard of me." The woman, Bryn, said in fairly good Western. "Eowyn told me all about you. I think I like the look of you, though as you notice we are a bit busy here now. You will come back here later, and we will talk."

Faramir bowed again and Eowyn led him away, out of the kitchen. "Bryn likes the noise of the kitchen," she explained as she led him up a back staircase. "Though I think even she is overwhelmed by the amount of cooking we have done for tonight, and your supply trains only reached us yesterday which complicated everything."

"Should I apologize to her?" Faramir asked, laughing.

"You might have to," Eowyn teased back. "You want her to like you."

"And why is that?" Faramir made sure to move into Eowyn's sight before he gently grabbed her arms.

"Because it's my brother's approval we want, but it's her approval we need." Eowyn said simply, and chucked at the expression on his face. "You thought my lack of family would make it harder to get married, did you."

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer." Faramir smiled, and she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Eowyn!" A sharp voice interrupted, which caused her to jump, and him to instinctively pull her in close. "What are you doing?" Faramir looked over Eowyn's trembling form to see Eomer King shaking with anger, King Elessar wish a small smile, and other men on both counsels with a range of expressions on their faces. "Well?" demanded Eomer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You don't think I have to explain what kissing is to my brother, do you?" Eowyn asked in a small voice that Faramir could barely hear.

He choked back a laugh. "No, but you should tell him something. What do you want to say?"

"He'll yell at me if I say anything, like he is now. I can't bear his disappointment, or his yelling."

"Would you like me to say something?" He asked gently.

"Are you too ashamed to account for your actions?" Eomer questioned, frustrated that he couldn't hear their conversation. "I find that unmanly."

Faramir's back stiffened. _Oh thank you father,_ he thought as he count backwards from ten, _that I no longer respond to barbs against my character._ "I do not believe that you need an explanation as to what we were about to do," Faramir said evenly, and a couple of the younger Riders laughed at that statement. "Maybe if you clarified your question we could give you an answer."

Eomer frowned more fiercely. "Is this what happens when I can't find you?" He asked.

That made no sense to Faramir, but Eowyn flinched as if struck. "Faramir, just let it go." She said, and he could hear a note of panic in her voice. "Just let it go. He already thinks the worst of me, what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Faramir could not keep his voice soft in return, and pulled always from Eowyn to try to look at her face, but it was downcast and hidden. "What does it matter? When some one thinks that poorly of someone I love so dearly, how could it not matter?"

"Let us all remember that we are friends here." King Elessar cut Eomer off before he could speak, and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "I believe this conversations should be continued late – tomorrow afternoon during our meeting would be a better time and place, especially since we risk making our host and hostess late to the feast they have prepared for us." The counselors recognized their dismissal, bowed and left.

"Eomer King, I mean what I have said before; I only have honorable intentions towards your sister." Faramir said, trying to ease the building tension.

"I have yet to see that." Eomer replied stiffly as he brushed passed them down the hall. King Elessar squeezed Faramir's shoulder as he passed and followed Eomer.

Faramir waited for Eowyn to regain control and to speak first. "He makes me feel like nothing has changed." She finally said. "I'm neither forgiven nor condemned for anything specific, there's just anger and constant fear of making a wrong step." She hesitated. "He was always angry before, but I could handle it a bit better. How can I ask him to stop being angry just because I'm afraid?"

"You can ask him because he is supposed to protect you. You are supposed to protect the people you love!"

"So I cannot convince you just to accept this as what it is?"

"Do you want to just leave it as it?" Faramir asked back. "When you leave here do you want it to be with a broken relationship with your brother?" Eowyn didn't answer. "Brothers are not always easy, they don't always make you happy, but when that relationship is gone it hurts more than anything I can describe."

"I don't know what I want anymore." Eowyn said softly.

"Now that I will not believe. You might not know how it will come to be, but you know what you want."

Eowyn was very quiet. "Have I mentioned how I hate that don't let me give up?" She finally asked.

"You are just as tough on me when I need it." Faramir replied with a smile, touching his wrist that had her braid on it. "You are my strength."

"You are mine." After a brief pause she added, "I should show you your room so you can prepare for dinner."

"I'm in your capable hands. Lead on." Faramir replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! This was actually a harder chapter to write. I know what's happening in the next one, but I was uncertain where to end this one. Hopefully you still enjoyed it. The next chapter should be quicker and easier to write. My goal is to have it up next weekend. Thank you for your patience!

*If anyone is an Old English Scholar, I've probably given you a conniption with my lack of understanding of grammar and vocabulary. Here is what I tried to write:

Gretan – a greeting from a subject to a King

Konig – King

Hael – Hail

Wilcumain – a polite welcome

Cynescipe – majesty (there was no word for "High King" so it seemed like the next best thing)

Und – and (straight from German)

Hlafords – lords

Hlaefdige – ladies

Leofan men – beloved friends

** Cyrtelice hleafdige min – roughly: Well met my lady


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make no profit from this story.

* * *

><p>Eowyn unlocked her door, and started to open it when she heard heavy footsteps walking behind it. Before she could register her actions, she had slammed the door shut, locked it again and curled up with her back to it.<p>

"It's one of the guests," she tried to reassure herself, but it was a long time before she was able to stop rocking on the ground in a vain attempt to keep the memories away.

She was able to make it out of her room the second time, but the delay made her too late to see how the kitchen staff was doing after serving the feast last night. _After these guests are gone I'll have to think of something to give them to thank them for all their work._ Eowyn thought. Truly it had been an evening unlike anything since Rohan's first King. There was talk of making the event into a new tapestry, starting with the feast and ending with the crowning of a new King in a day's time. _Tomorrow_ Eowyn realized. _Tomorrow Eomer becomes King. Who would have imagined it?_

As she entered the Great Hall where breakfast was being served, Bryn quietly advised her on the household needs for the day as Eowyn served herself. They discussed the flow of the feast the previous evening, and what could be done better for the one tomorrow, and quickly solved the few problems of staffing and rooms that having so many guests created.

Eowyn balanced her breakfast and moved to sit at the high table. While she would have liked to sit with Faramir, he seemed engrossed in conversation with the Lord Aragorn – _King Elessar_ she corrected again, and her brother. She caught his eye and gave a half shrug as she moved passed and chose a seat by Lothiriel who was eating by herself.

"I'm glad you joined me," Lothiriel smiled as Eowyn sat down. "My father and elder brother have been and gone, and my younger brothers might not be out for hours yet. They are enjoying their well earned rest after years of fighting."

"Understandable," Eowyn replied slowly.

"But I feel that a little more responsibility would be good for them. They are too old to sleep in like children." Lothiriel continued with a laugh, making Eowyn smile too. "I am so glad to be in Rohan. I owe you a big debt of gratitude. If it were not for you I would be at home, useless, under the thumb of my sister-in-law, and instead I am a companion for the Queen of Gondor!"

"Your sister-in-law is cruel to you?"

"Oh, no." Lothiriel, thought about her answer. "She thinks that there is only one way to do things, and if you disagree she becomes unhappy, and if you challenge her she becomes inconsolable." She paused for a second. "I find that my presence challenges her, and that when she becomes inconsolable it challenges me. I do not fit her idea of how women of Gondor should act, but I enjoy being helpful too much to change. You would terrify her, if you two should ever meet."

"I am not an example of how women in Rohan should act either," Eowyn said bitterly.

Lothiriel gently put her hand on Eowyn's. "You did what you had to survive in a time when there were no easy choices. If people refuse to understand why you acted so, then it is their problem, not yours." Eowyn looked over at her. "And you have powerful friends in Gondor, and Rohan who support you. The King Elessar, and Queen Arwen have both offered you friendship. You are beloved of the Lord Prince Faramir, and my father feels a connection to you for he sent you to the Houses of Healing instead of the Halls of the Dead. And you are a well-loved Princess of Rohan. There must be powerful people here that support your choice – your brother for example."

Eowyn shook her head. "I don't think that's true."

"Which part?" Lothiriel asked. "The Gondorian part is all true, and you are well loved in Rohan – the way your people interacted with you last night proved that." She paused and waited for Eowyn to explain why Eomer King didn't support her. When Eowyn didn't answer, Lothiriel gamely kept up the conversation. "Your brother didn't know if you were alive, or if you would live once you were at the Houses of Healing. The healers were unable to reassure him, and it wasn't until the King Elessar came that there was any hope of your recovery. If he has spoken harshly to you, perhaps it is because he has yet to get over his fear of almost losing you."

"So I should just let it be?" Eowyn asked bleakly. "I should just pretend everything is fine?"

"No," Lothiriel replied slowly. "If he has been cruel, even unintentionally, he needs to reconcile with you. But I was taught that understanding is the first step towards forgiveness, and I think that is something the two of you need. I thought that if you understood how afraid Eomer was that you were going to die, then you would be able to begin to forgive him." Eowyn was silent. "Think on it." Lothiriel said, and then changed the subject. She began to describe the incredible changes that were happening in Minas Tirith, and how people were adapting to peace.

"I haven't done too much as one of the Queen's Ladies yet," she explained how they were struggling to find an appropriate title for the women who would be advisors to the Queen. "There has never been a position like this before, and Queen Arwen plans to keep the number small. She wants people who not only would be able to give advice, but who would be able to fight if worse came to worse. It is hard to imagine a situation where we would need to defend the Queen, King Elessar has her so well guarded, but if it gives me a chance to learn how to ride and if I'm allowed to continue practicing my archery, then I am willing to guard. Queen Arwen said she asked you to join too, once you and Faramir are married. I hope you will. Queen Arwen is lovely and indescribable."

"Has she had breakfast already?" Eowyn asked, looking around as more of last night's company trickled in.

"No, well yes." Lothiriel sighed. "She is spending all the time that she can with her father and grandparents before they leave in a couple of days. She will never see them again, and it's understandable that she wants to be with them now. So I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I followed behind you today." She smiled. "I promise I won't get in your way."

"It will not be glamorous work," Eowyn warned. "The household staff has a list of items I need to attend to. I also might have to go to the surrounding households to see if they have any final gifts for Theoden King."

"Final gifts?"

"Any one who wants to give a small token to decorate a King's tomb can contribute a final gift. For Uncle there has been a strong desire to give, but we haven't had much time to collect the gifts, until the past couple of days. I promised to go back to a few of the homes because their gifts were not quite ready yet. If the staff does not have time to go out, which they probably won't, then I will go. You are welcome to come, but as I said, it is not glamorous." Eowyn picked up her empty plate and Lothiriel followed suit.

"It sounds interesting!" She exclaimed as she followed Eowyn to the kitchens, where the put their plates in the ever growing pile.

They met up with Bryn, who was barking out orders as fast as her staff could finish them, to ask what she needed. Eowyn almost balked at the list, as short as it was, which was not unnoticed by Bryn. "I'm sorry, my lady." She sighed. "I'm needed here, and there is no one else I could send that would know what to do. I'd blame your brother for wanting to hold a meeting in that horrid cold study, never mind him wanting to take up Theoden King's mantle right away. There are some memories that should not be touched, I think. And then the tapestries, well, I cannot get a straight answer from the two girls I sent already. One said that one tapestry was lopsided; the other said that two were ripped down. Both of them are wanting to get a closer look at the fine Lords, I bet, and I don't have time to play these games today." She paused. "Maybe afterwards you could go sit in the garden for a bit. And then we will need you to go to the surrounding houses this afternoon. I have no hands I can spare here." Just then something crashed and Bryn was off to find the culprit before Eowyn could speak.

"My Uncle's Study, and the hall of tapestries." Eowyn said absently, as she started to walk up the backstairs with Lothiriel. "It is too early for the day to be haunting me."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Lothiriel watched her friend with growing concern. As they walked down the halls, Eowyn became more and more rigid. She would turn suddenly, only to find nothing there, but instead of being reassured she seemed to become increasingly nervous. Lothiriel remembered the first time she saw all the bruises on her friend's body in the Houses. It hadn't taken long for the healers to figure out what had caused them. Now, Lothiriel was amazed at her friend's courage as she recalled what Queen Arwen had mentioned in passing about Eowyn collapsing from an awakened memory, and how the Lady Galadriel helped pull her out by focusing her on a lighter topic.

So Lothiriel began to tell of all the stories she had heard of two mischievous sons of the Great Steward of Gondor, which helped Eowyn to make it through the hall of tapestries. They walked the hall slowly, as neither wanted to miss something and have to go back. Lothiriel was glad that it seemed to have been a wild chase that the girls had made up, because nothing appeared to be wrong with the tapestries, and they were able to move on quickly.

They then began to tackle the King's Study, which looked, to Lothiriel's eyes, as if it hadn't been really used in years. There were books scattered around, the fire place hadn't been cleared out, dust lingered over everything, and the window was so wedged shut that it took the two of them to open it.

"How much of the cleaning are we supposed to do?" Lothiriel asked nervously.

"None of the heavy work," Eowyn replied as she began to collect the books. "Bryn will send servants to dust and clean out the fire. She wanted us to move the important things so that nothing crucial got lost in the shuffle."

Lothiriel nodded, and helped her put the room back into shape. There were fewer books and important documents than in her father's study in Gondor, she noted, but then remembered that the Rohirrum had a spoken history.

As the finished up the room, Lothiriel noticed that one of the horse statues above the fireplace was tilting over, and asked Eowyn if she could fix it. Upon gaining her permission, Lothiriel dragged a chair over to the hearth bemoaning her short stature.

Eowyn chuckled, but her back was turned, so she didn't see the door by the fireplace open silently to admit the King Elessar, Lord Faramir and her brother. Lothiriel saw them and was about to speak to great them, but Eomer King signaled for her to be silent.

Before she, or the other two men could figure out his intentions, Eomer crossed the room in two strides and gripped Eowyn in a powerful hug.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_No._

He was too strong. He was right, there was no place or time that she would be able to escape him.

_No, this isn't happening._

"This looks beautiful." He said, and he kissed her cheek.

At that moment he seemed to be ripped away – _Theodred?_ She wondered briefly. _No. He's dead. Your uncle's dead. Your father's dead, and your mother died of grief. How many more people are going to die before you realize how alone you are?_

Eowyn barely felt hands catch her, rescuing her from a hard fall on a cold floor.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Faramir had acted before he consciously knew what he was doing. He saw Eowyn go rigid and then he saw her start to shatter when Eomer kissed her on the cheek. Before he realized it, he crossed the room and tore Eomer away from Eowyn.

"Are you mad?" Faramir hissed, as he shoved Eomer away. "What is wrong with you?"

Eomer was furious. "How dare you," he said moving towards Eowyn again.

"Don't you dare." Faramir warned, placing himself solidly between them. "Don't you dare touch her. You've already caused enough damage."

The King Elessar stepped between Faramir and Eomer, blocking Faramir from Eomer's warpath.

"Faramir!" Lothiriel was in the middle of stepping off the chair, recovered from the shock of seeing her gentle cousin behave more like his brother, when she noticed Eowyn swaying dangerously.

Some how, Faramir knew what she meant, for he turned and swung Eowyn up before she hit the ground.

For a moment everyone was at a loss at what to do. King Elessar watched his two closest friends eye each other warily, uncertain how to make them see they were on the same side.

"Well, shall we make Faramir stand with Eowyn in his arms all day, or do you think we could find her a place to lie down?" Lothiriel asked, faking a sense of calm as she came and stood by Faramir, placing herself slightly between him and Eomer.

"I seem to remember there was an antechamber of sorts on the other side of this study," King Elessar pointed out. "She could rest there."

"I am not leaving her." Faramir said firmly, which caused Eomer to stiffen and shake with fury.

"You first dare to push me away from my family, and now you believe you have any right to be by her? You have no worth as a suitor. I have made up my mind – I am against this match."

Faramir flinched and paled at Eomer's words, but stood his ground. "Why would you do this to her?" He asked sternly. "How could you? After all she's sacrificed to protect and support you, this is the thanks she receives? She is so terrified of being here, a blind man could see it, and she stays because of you, because she loves you that much. And in return you repay her love with distrust, and wild accusations, which makes you ill qualified to decide who has worth." Eowyn put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes closed tighter.

"This is not helping her." Lothiriel snapped. "She should be somewhere quieter and where angry noise won't disturb her."

Faramir carried Eowyn over to the other room and found a couch in the sun to put her down on. As he settled her down, he gently lifted on hand from her ear so he could speak softly. "Eowyn, my love, you are safe. I promise you, he is not here, he cannot hurt you. The shadow is gone, and you are safe. I am sorry you are frightened, and I wish I could protect you better."

Lothiriel placed her hand on Faramir's shoulder. "He does not mean it. You are not worthless." She whispered. "He speaks only from his fear. He does not mean it."

He shook his head as he tried to release Eowyn's hand, which now had a tight grip on his arm.

"Who are you to tell me what I do and do not mean?" Eomer was near enough to hear her last statement. "Who are you?"

"I am Lothiriel, Daughter of Prince Imrahil, Princess of Dol Amroth." Lothiriel stood tall.

"So you are a stranger to me, which gives you no right to say what I do or don't mean in my own personal affairs." Eomer's resentment found a new target, but to his surprise she too refused to be intimidated.

"I cannot believe if you are as good of a King they say you are that you would be so blind to deny this." She pointed to Faramir who, unable to detach Eowyn's hand from his arm, lifted her up a little and sat on the couch with her head on his lap, speaking softly to her all the while.

"If there is something wrong with Eowyn, it should be her family she seeks comfort from, not strangers." Eomer insisted, angrily.

"_If_?" Lothiriel gasped. "You did not hear a word of what the Warden told you before you left Gondor." She corrected her tone, and curtseyed to King Elessar as a petitioner who desires to speak. "My Lord Liege and King," she said, "forgive me for overstepping my place, but I beg as one of the Healers who attended the Lady Eowyn to remind him what ails her."

"What is wrong with my sister? She was healed before she came home." Eomer demanded harshly.

At King Elessar's nod, Lothiriel took a deep breath and began to list. "Undernourished, healing scars on her forearm and side, bruises up and down her body," she blinked and realized that Eomer was under appreciating the injuries. She decided to try another tactic. "My Lord, when your sister came to us, she was so thin that we could count all of her ribs. She had so many old bruises that we were unsure what was wrong with her initially. We finally realized that the bruises were layered handprints from some one holding her against her will. Everything finally came together when she started screaming when a male healer tried to check on her injuries."

With a side-glance at Eowyn, Lothiriel took a deep breath, found her courage, and finally spelt it out. "My Lord, your sister was beaten and abused, I'd guess for months before she rode to Gondor. From the way she reacts to being touched, and is overly aware of her surroundings, I believe it was here in Meduseld, probably by some one in a high enough position to do it with out being caught. Perhaps the only point of mercy in this situation was that she was able to ride to war before the abuse led to rape, which, judging by the positions of some of the bruises, I bet would have happened if Gondor hadn't called for Rohan's aid. There are some scars that even the best healers in the world cannot fix in a handful of months."

Eomer felt the same dull ring in his ears and nausea as he did the day Theodred died. Suddenly it was all he could do to sit down, his anger for the moment was displaced by extreme confusion.

"How could that be possible?" He asked tersely. "She is a Princess of Rohan. There was no one more powerful than her, save my Uncle, and my cousin."

"You cannot think of anyone who would have wanted her badly enough to do this?" Faramir pressed.

"Of course I can think of – I was ready to call him out if I saw him near her." Eomer stood up, furious again.

"But you were gone often," King Elessar pointed out. "She was unprotected."

"But she wasn't unprotected." Eomer snapped. "My uncle was… there were other advisors… there were guards to…" He started to pace angrily, and as he pieced together how vulnerable Eowyn's position had been, he started swearing loudly in Rohirric.

Faramir looked at his King, trying to convey with his eyes what he couldn't say out loud. _This is not a good time for him to be angry. Please make him leave. For Eowyn's sake, please._

"Eomer," King Elessar said, halting Eomer's movement, "My friend, this comes as a shock to you and it makes you angry, as it should. However, your anger is not helpful here, your sister clearly needs peace to feel safe, and to calm down. I suggest that you and I go for a long ride and give her a chance to recover." Eomer hesitated. "We still have a meeting this afternoon, you need to be focused for that." At Eomer's sharp glance, King Elessar added, "Being a leader does not end when there is a personal crisis."

"I know," Eomer snapped. "But you are asking me to leave my sister alone when she's in pain."

"I'm asking you to leave your sister with Faramir and Lothiriel. They seem to make her feel safe." King Elessar responded.

"And I don't." Eomer was truly hurt.

"Your anger doesn't make her feel safe," Faramir said softly. "But your sister loves you. Nothing else would have convinced her to come back."

"Yes, and you have informed me of how well I repaid that." Eomer pointed out, seething.

"Come my friend." King Elessar said. "Your mind will feel clearer after a ride."

"Perhaps, but my heart won't." Eomer replied, stalking out of the room.

King Elessar paused for a moment, considering Eowyn. "If she does not escape from this memory within the hour, send for Queen Arwen and the Lady Galadriel. I still expect you to attend this meeting later," he addressed the last part to Faramir who nodded. Then the King quickly went after Eomer, and Faramir breathed a small sigh of relief when the door closed.

"What should I do?" Faramir asked Lothiriel after enjoying a few minutes of silence. "How do I help her?"

"Queen Arwen told me that Eowyn held on to your letter to help her focus on the present, and that the Lady Galadriel focused Eowyn's mind on you instead of on the dark memories. Maybe if you just talk to her it will help her feel safe?"

"You sound less certain than I wish you to, little healer," Faramir teased, though he stayed focused on Eowyn.

"Just try to tell her about good things." Lothiriel suggested, finding a chair for herself. "I told her as many stories of your misguided youth as I know, which helped her focus down this hall of tapestries."

_Just talk to me. Talk about anything._ Faramir's mind echoed her words from the day before.

"I realized as I went to bed yesterday that I forgot to tell you how the Queen delivered your letter." Faramir began, telling the first story that came to mind. "It was after her wedding of course, during a very lavish dinner party that was being held in their honor. Most people were anxiously swarming, trying to get a good word in with the King and Queen, but the King Elessar had very specific people he wanted his bride to meet. Some how I was towards the top of that list, for the party had barely started when he came over to introduce her. However, he barely had a chance to open his mouth, when the Queen said, 'I know who this man is.'

"I honestly do not know who was more surprised, the King or I. He recovered first and asked how that could be possible, for we had never met. 'I met some one he loves in Rohan, and she described him so well I feel we've already been introduced,' answered the Queen.

"Of course I was proud to admit that there was one woman in Rohan who I loved beyond all measure. 'I am pleased to hear you say that,' she said. 'Some one as valiant as her deserves some one who will love her entirely and treat her well.'

"Once again the Queen and I were in totally agreement, and I could see us getting along well if she kept up her well deserved compliments to you, when from out of thin air she pulled a folded piece of paper and told me it was your letter. The King seemed to understand what it meant to me to hear from you, for he told me I was excused for an hour to read what you had written in privacy. As he and the Queen left, I heard him ask her if she knew any other men at this party, and if she planned on making the delivery of love letters one of her jobs as Queen." Lothiriel chuckled, and Faramir smiled at her.

"I had moved too far away to hear her reply, but I'm sure it was clever." He concluded. Eowyn had relaxed during his story, and Lothiriel gestured for him to keep talking. So Faramir launched into stories of the escapades of the young hobbits while in Minas Tirith, often aided and egged on by Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf.

At last Eowyn opened her eyes. "Fair Greetings, most beautiful Lady." Faramir smiled.

"Faramir." Eowyn said with relief, letting his arm go and sitting up slightly. "I couldn't figure out who pulled him away from me. I thought it was Theodred, but then I remembered he was dead. I should have known you would protect me."

"Eowyn," Faramir replied gently, "I will always protect you, but I promise you that he is not here, nor has he been here for many months."

"But he grabbed me from behind…" Eowyn blinked and shook her head. "No. You are right; he hasn't been here for months. I know this. It is true." She stated firmly, and then looked up at Faramir. "Who grabbed me, then?" He didn't answer right away. "Faramir, who grabbed me?" She repeated nervously.

Faramir took a deep breath and answered, "Your brother." He let the news sink in, watching her face change from fear to despair. "Eowyn…" He struggled to find the right words. "I'm sorry. I know that this was not the best way for him to find out, but at least he knows a little of what you are bravely overcoming."

"Was he angry?" Eowyn asked listlessly.

"He was upset, but he was not angry at you." Faramir replied. "The King Elessar took him to go for a ride to help him calm down."

"He must have been furious then." Eowyn started to cry. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You are allowed to cry Eowyn," Faramir soothed. "It is not an evil thing to do. A lesser person would be sobbing for relief from this nightmare by now, and you keep pressing on instead."

Eowyn lay back down on his lap, unable to stop crying. "I can't do this anymore, Faramir. I cannot be brave any longer, and I don't know what to do. I cannot sleep, I don't want to eat, and I so desperately wish to fade away into nothing. I will never be rid of him."

"You will get through this Eowyn," Faramir promised, though his hand was shaking with fear he couldn't express as he ran it through her hair in a soothing motion. "You will be able to sleep and enjoy life again. Brighter days."

Eowyn didn't respond. Faramir looked up at Lothiriel alarmed, but she gestured that Eowyn's eyes were closed and that she was still crying. Lothiriel tried to think of something to help her cousin. "Ithilien." She mouthed to Faramir, who took the hint and began to talk about the brief times of peace he knew there. Somewhere between his description of the tallest trees and the hidden pools, Eowyn fell asleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: I never expected to get more than ten reviews. To have a hundred and three is beyond my imaginations. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reading and reviewing this story so far.

No, we are not done yet. I cannot promise, but I will try to have another chapter up by next weekend.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make no money from this story.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eomer and King Elessar returned from their ride an hour before their meeting, and went to find Eowyn, Faramir and Lothiriel as soon as they had eaten. When they returned to the small room, it seemed that nothing had changed from when they left. Eowyn and Faramir were still on the couch, and Lothiriel was sitting in a nearby chair.

But after a moment of observation they noticed a few changes. Lothiriel had been working intently on something with needle and thread, though she got up and curtseyed to them as they came in. Eomer acknowledged her with a nod, and looked around again. He noticed that there was now a blanket covering Eowyn, who seemed to be asleep instead of despondent, and that Faramir was also sleeping, though the book in his hand showed that he had been at work. There were also some empty dishes on a side table.

"Eowyn came out of her state perhaps a half hour after you left," Lothiriel said in a quiet low voice. "She fell asleep maybe a half hour after that, and actually has been soundly sleeping since then, which her body needs. The way she holds herself suggests almost extreme exhaustion, and so Faramir and I judged that we should just let her sleep until Faramir needed to go to his meeting, which I know will be soon. He has eaten, she has not, but I will get her to eat once they wake up. What pounds she gained in Gondor I think she's lost again here, though she did eat a good bit of breakfast. Faramir fell asleep not an hour or two ago, which is good because I do not think he's been sleeping well either."

"Lady Lothiriel," Eomer couldn't help a small smile. "Do you ever give a simple report?"

"I do not understand what you mean, Eomer King," she answered pertly. "I cannot say all is well, for it's not, nor can I say things are bad, for now that they are together again I think that there is hope that they both will recover." She added in a more serious vein. "However, it will depend on if you are willing to reconsider your position on their marriage."

Eomer silently looked at the two of them on the couch for a moment. "He hasn't presented himself well to me." He finally said.

"My friend, you have not given him a chance." King Elessar replied.

"And you have not had an opportunity to see him at his best." Lothiriel cried, unable to keep her voice down as she defended her cousin, causing Faramir to awaken suddenly.

He looked from face to face, before his gaze stayed on Lothiriel's. "I asked you not to let me sleep so that this wouldn't happen." He chided her gently, embarrassed. "Is it time for our meeting?" He asked his King.

"Almost," King Elessar replied. "I am glad that you were able to rest a little. There has not been much time for you to recover in the past few months."

"I am well enough." Faramir reassured. "We've had important work to do, rest and recovery will come eventually." His gaze was drawn down to Eowyn's face, and he gently brushed her hair away. "Is she still asleep?"

"She is." Lothiriel replied. "I think she mentioned a need to go to the surrounding households, so she might wish to be awakened soon."

"You will stay with her?" Faramir asked tersely. "And you will take a guard?" He noticed Eomer King stiffen at his suggestion, but this was more important than to risk giving offence.

"Yes to both," Lothiriel sighed. "My father will probably organize a regiment of Swan Knights to trail us both. You do realize that this is completely unnecessary, yes? We're only going from house to house."

"Humor me." Faramir replied. "I do not have that much family left that I can risk losing what I have. I'm sure that Eomer King would agree that it is better to be safe than sorry you were not prepared."

"The households here are also further apart than what you are imagining, Lady Lothiriel," Eomer added. "I must admit that I agree with the Lord Faramir in his request that you take a guard, I will have some one organize a few riders to join you. They know this area better your father's Knights. I would also feel easier to know that you are with my sister, in case this happens again."

"I will not leave her." Lothiriel promised gravely. "The Queen has given me her leave for the next couple of days, so I am at ends. Eowyn has given me permission to follow her around."

They heard sounds of people starting to gather in the next room. "You should wake her up." Faramir decided, looking at Lothiriel, who nodded in agreement.

She came over and knelt beside Eowyn, far enough away so as not to crowd her. "Lady Eowyn," She gently took Eowyn's hand. "I am sorry to wake you," she added as Eowyn began to stir, "but you wished to go out to collect final gifts this afternoon."

"I was asleep." Eowyn murmured, waking up slowly, and then she sat up suddenly. "I was asleep!" She exclaimed, pressing Lothiriel's hand as if trying to express the surprise and magnitude of that statement.

"The excitement that you conveying over sleeping for maybe an hour or two worries me." Lothiriel stated with a slight frown, which grew more pronounced as Eowyn froze when she saw her brother.

"I too am sorry that there was a need for you to waken," King Elessar broke the pause, "but I need to borrow my Steward, whom you were using as a pillow. I'm afraid he still knows the individual lords and produce of Gondor better than I."

Eowyn's head whipped back to see that she was indeed leaning on Faramir. He smiled reassuringly at her, while he replied. "I would hope so, since most of those lords have been complaining to me about something for ten years or more." He traced one hand gently down the side of Eowyn's face. "Are you feeling a little better?" He asked softly but intently.

"A little my lord," Eowyn replied. "I am sorry for inconveniencing you, was I a great burden?"

Faramir smiled. "You are never an inconvenience or a burden. I wish you could come and join this meeting, but Lothiriel says that you already have other plans."

"I have," she confirmed.

"Then will you do me a favor?" He asked, and continued when she nodded. "Would you go down to the kitchens before you ride out and eat a little bit of food? I'm sure that some one will be able to find you something, and I will bet you anything you like that they would be more than glad to oblige you."

Eowyn frowned. "If it means so much to you…"

"It does." Faramir gently pushed up one of her sleeves, to expose her thin wrist. "You've lost more weight, and you do not have much left to lose. Please go eat something."

"Very well," Eowyn stood up, and looked at Lothiriel. "You still wish to come?"

"If it is acceptable to you," Lothiriel stood up too. "I would love to see more of Rohan."

"We will see you later then, my lord, King Elessar, Eomer?" Eowyn asked, but didn't wait for the reply, and led Lothiriel out of another side door that connected to the hallway.

Faramir stood as they left, and turned to watch them go. As the door closed he faced King Elessar and Eomer King, and what comments they were to say to each other were stalled by one of Eomer's chieftains, who opened the door to tell them that everyone was ready to start.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Eomer leaned back in his seat, relieved. Everything was going to be well. Between what the Elves and Gondor had given them, and what Gondor had promised in further aid, he would not lie awake at night with worry for his people any more. _I will be able to make the promise to "successfully lead my people" tomorrow with out dreading that I would break my vow within a month._ He thought content, as the final finer points of future trade agreements were worked out. _Future trade_ he marveled. _My people have a future._

The room fell into a brief silence and then the King Elessar spoke again. "Before we conclude, I would like to voice the hopes we in Gondor have of yet another tie between our two countries." Eomer sat up. Surely his friend would not put him on the spot here and now. "As you may be aware, our Prince and Steward, the Lord Faramir wishes to wed the Lady Eowyn."

Many of the counselors of Rohan had not heard this news, though they had heard rumors of Eowyn sneaking away to be with the Lord Faramir last night before the banquet. Their eyes turned to Eomer King's face, who in turn was glaring at his friend across the table.

"Why are you bringing this up, Aragorn." Eomer asked, deliberately calling on their history. "You know my thoughts on this."

"I do," King Elessar agreed. "But you are more than just a man now, you are a King, or you will be by this time tomorrow. Any thoughts that you had that your affairs are private are now ludicrous. You must face the facts that you and Eowyn are the only royalty that Rohan has left, and that you may be called upon to make a marriage for yourself or her that aids your people not your heart. I am lucky in that I was able to marry for both my country and my heart. I pray that you will be equally blessed. You, however, with all good intentions seem to be denying your sister the same chance. Therefore, it is my privilege as a friend to remind you that while you have the final say both for yourself and for her, they" he gestured to the counselors "also are allowed and should have input."

The table was silent for a moment, and then Elfhem addressed King Elessar, "My Lord, may we know your thoughts on this match? We know Eowyn – Eowyn Princess, is the highest-ranking woman in our country. What can he offer her for equality in status?"

"My Lord Liege, if I may," interceded Prince Imrahil, "I wish to speak to his status, which I claim as my right as his only kinsman and longtime countryman." At King Elessar's nod, Imrahil continued. "In our country we had the ruling line of Stewards, which we revered as if they were royalty, in lieu of having no King. Until the King returned, no one out ranked the Steward and his two sons." Faramir kept his face impassive, as he felt the counselors of Rohan gaze on him, trying to gage his true importance. "When the fighting escalated, the people rallied around the banner of the Stewards, most often carried by the Lord Faramir's brother, the Lord Boromir as was right. The Lord Faramir was most often outside the boarders of Gondor, with the Rangers of Ithilien. As their Captain, he led them through skirmishes and raids that turned my blood cold to hear tale of. When the Lord Boromir died," his voice shook a little, "the Lord Faramir built the defense and held Osgiliath against the Dark Riders for a time much longer than hoped for. The soldiers lost their hope and will to fight only when Faramir was struck down by one of the Dark one's darts."

"Peace, Uncle," Faramir interrupted, and shifted a little. "There is no need to talk of that now. Nor is there a need to over dwell on heroics. I did as the times called for, just the same as the men at this table." Though as he said that, his eyes lingered on the Lord Aldwin for a moment, before he looked down again.

Prince Imrahil stared at his nephew for a moment before concluding, "My lords, there is no man in higher status in Gondor than the Lord Faramir, save for the King. There is no man more well loved in Gondor than the Lord Faramir, again, save for the King."

King Elessar smiled. "As you now know, Gondor is fiercely protective of our Lord Faramir. We strongly desire this match."

"Is anyone aware of the Lady Eowyn's opinion?" Erkanbrand asked, and the counselors looked to Eomer who didn't respond.

"We have reason to believe that she favors the match," King Elessar interjected.

"Then let's do away with her." One of the older counselors replied, and the Lord Aldwin nodded.

"Do you think we should warn him that those who desert their posts once are likely to do so again?" The Lord Aldwin joked in Rohirric.

"Perhaps he will not mind so much." Another added in the same language. "He is from Gondor."

Eomer looked at the three who just spoke. Something was not right in how they were acting. If Eowyn had truly suffered so badly at the hands of Wormtongue, then they would have known what was happening to her and they would have done nothing. While some of Theoden's counselors had come back, many of them had responded to Eomer asking them to return in a way that sounded like they believed this early retirement was what they deserved for some crime. There was a link Eomer was missing, and it was frustrating him that he couldn't find it.

"My Lord King," Eothain was barely able to contain his anger, but spoke in careful Western. "I beg you not to make this decision now. Until a moment ago I was willing with my whole heart to persuade you to give Eowyn's hand to this man, and I still wish for their match," he added, appeasing the Gondorian lords. "But after hearing them speak about the Lady Eowyn thusly, I must beg you not to make a decision based on what we say or advise. I am convinced that they are not invested in her interests."

Faramir was irritated that he had not understood the passing in Rohirric, though from the reaction, and the way his King's eyes had tightened at what was said, Faramir was relatively sure that it was better for him not to know. Faramir watched his King's face tense as he focus on the three men who spoke, and then relax as he figured something out. Now King Elessar watched his friend, who was deep in thought, as if waiting for him to come to the same conclusion.

"We do not understand what he sees in her," Aldwin said candidly. "But it makes no difference to us. Honestly, we should be grateful that anyone is willing to offer for her. She is lovely yes, but few men in Rohan would wish for a wife who left to seek better prospects with out any thought to those left behind."

_That's not true_ Faramir thought, and was about to jump in to defend Eowyn, when the King softly said "Tiro,"* and so Faramir watched.

"That is inaccurate." Elfhelm spoke. "When she came to me to ask to join my company, she promised that she was leaving strong people to replace her. She swore by her sword."

"Which brings us to an issue we have never discussed, though perhaps we should at another time," Aldwin frowned. "Why did you let her ride with you? How could you give in to such female cunning?"

"Female cunning?" Elfhelm snapped. "You say it as though she tricked me into allowing her to ride with us. How dare you belittle what ever she went through to nothing more than a woman trying to get her way? Had you seen her when she came to me – had you seen her then. My lords, I have no words for how thin and sick she looked. I have seen men through battle, I saw Theodred die. I walked among my men that day and I thought I knew what lifeless eyes look, but I will never forget her gaze as she told me she would be dead long before we returned if I did not let her ride. Judge me as you dare."

"They did see her." Eomer finally spoke, and turned to Aldwin. "You were at the encampment, and before that you were here so you must have seen her…" he trailed off as he finally grasped what eluded him. "You saw my sister abused and you did nothing to help her," he stated in a deadly voice. Eothain, Erkanbrand and Elfhelm started as if branded. Elfhelm paled, as he pieced together Eowyn's broken form.

"My lord," Aldwin began, but Eomer held up a hand and he fell silent.

"You and all of the other counselors knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" He didn't wait for them to answer, and continued. "More importantly, you did nothing to help her! You saw my sister abused, and you did nothing! And then you came back as if nothing bad had happened in this house, and blamed her nature for causing her to leave her people. And then you deliberately led me astray to think that she had changed that much – that it was possible for some one who never failed any task my Uncle gave her to follow some whim over what was her duty!"

"But she did fail – she failed the last task Theoden King gave her. You cannot expect us to trust her after that." One of the counselors protested.

"She failed because no one gave her a way out. No one knew what she went through, because you told no one." Elfhelm's gaze was like ice as he spoke those words, Eowyn's words to him that day suddenly clear.

Eomer looked at Theoden's old counselors. "Get out." He spat. "See that our paths never cross again."

As soon as the door was closed on them, five counselors had left, Eomer turned to King Elessar, who took pity on him. "Perhaps we should end here," he suggested, and the lords from Gondor packed up their papers and left. King Elessar motioned for Faramir to wait in his seat, and so the two of them waited for Eomer to regain his thoughts.

When he did, he addressed his three remaining counselors. "Eothain, see what you can find out what really happened here." He said finally, slipping into his natural tongue. "Elfhelm, yours and Erkanbrand's positions as advisors were supposed to be temporary, but I will need you for a while longer. For now, think of people from the East and Westfolds that can replace you. I want names this evening. We will meet back here after sunset." The three of them nodded, and exited the room.

"My friend, I am so sorry. No one deserves to start a reign as you just have." King Elessar said sympathetically when they were gone.

"Aragorn, I did not know." Eomer began to pace. "How could no one have told me? How could Eowyn not tell me?" He looked over at them. "How did she manage to come back here?"

"Your sister loves you." King Elessar stated simply.

"You were right to tell me that I've treated her love poorly," Eomer said bitterly, glancing at Faramir.

"But you both are alive and can mend." Faramir pointed out, sadly. "Not all of us were that lucky."

"You believe that I can make it up to her?" Eomer asked, disbelieving, and sat as if he did not know what to do with himself.

"I believe that the bond between siblings is to valuable not to try. And your sister wants to be reconciled with you." Faramir clarified, and stood. "My Lord King, I believe I should let the two of you talk. I will be out in the garden, should you need me." He gave a short bow and left.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Thank you for reading!

I never intended for the other counselors to stay past this chapter, so I hope that the lack of names does not bother you.

As always, any comments or questions would be happily received!

*Tira - Sindarin; Watch. I could not find the world that meant "wait" so I went for the next best thing on a rather ligit looking site.

http:/folk(dot)uib(dot)#Heading18 if you were curious. Thank you to _archeress of silverbow _for her grammar correction!_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I do not wish for any profit from this work.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Beloved, why are you crying?" Faramir stood near, but not too near, where Eowyn sat.

The afternoon was wearing on, dusk was near, and Lothiriel and Eowyn were long since back from riding out to the homesteads.* The two of them had sat pleasantly along the walls until a hammer beat a call on an old bell that rang over Edoras. At its sound, Eowyn started crying silently, and since Lothiriel couldn't bring her comfort, she sent a woman to find Faramir.

Eowyn shook her head at Faramir, though she reached out for him and held on to him tightly. At a look from Faramir, Lothiriel backed away and left the wall to give them privacy.

Faramir settled himself next to Eowyn, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He noticed that they overlooked the barrows of the Kings from their portion of the wall, and he could see that torches were now lit next to Theoden King's.

Eowyn seemed too choked with emotion to speak, and so Faramir asked the question he had been longing to ask since his conversation with Bryn.**

"Beloved, what happens tonight?"

"Lícþegnung nihtwæcce," Eowyn whispered as if it were evil to speak of. "The last night watch for the rites of the dead. Families gather to decorate the tomb of the deceased, and to put his deádhrægel – his formal garments – on so that evil will know that he is loved and will avoid him."***

Faramir hesitated, unsure of what to say. "And so tonight…" He tried to understand.

"Tonight Eomer and I will go down to the barrow of my uncle and I will place all of his gifts in proper honorable positions. Then he will leave because he has to keep his own vigil the night before he becomes King and I will be left all alone in a tomb with the dead." Eowyn started trembling.

"Until when?" Faramir asked.

"Until I am greeted by the crowds of mourners at dawn for the formal funeral. I cannot do it Faramir." Eowyn was frantic. "I've tried to ignore it, my final duty to my King – to Uncle. It frightens me! I will not be able to stay there alone with the dead all night."

"Can anyone sit with you? Could I…" but Eowyn was already shaking her head.

"If you and I were married we could argue that you shared enough kinship, but this is an honor for Eomer and I alone since we are the only family left." She looked out over the barrows. "They will change the torches until midnight, but then they let the light burn out so that the spirits are not confused between the mortal lights and those of the afterworld. I remember for Mother that it was so dark and she was so pale, and dead, and now I have to sit through it alone."

Faramir was silent. "When do you have to leave?" he asked, holding her close.

"Soon," Eowyn whispered. "So soon. The signal was for the household to prepare any last tokens to be brought down. Eomer will come for me in less than an hour."

"Can I do anything for you?" He asked, searching for a way to help her through this night.

"Just sit with me now. Don't leave me."

"I will not," Faramir promised, and before she could ask him to talk away her fear, he began to tell her of the plans he was working on this past afternoon, of where he wanted their home to be situated and of the beginning designs.

Eowyn had finally stopped shaking when Eomer King and the King Elessar came out onto the wall. Faramir hated how helpless he felt as he watched Eowyn walk away with her brother, paler than he had ever seen her.

"What is troubling you?" King Elessar asked.

"My Lord-liege," Faramir responded, "You know these customs more intimately than I do. How can you ask what is troubling me?"

"She is made of stern will, but I believe this will be her hardest night." King Elessar frowned.

"It is bitter to know that there is no one who can sit with her. What happens if there is no family left?" Faramir was curious.

"Close friends or companions may sit with the dead in the place of family. But usually there is at least one person who can claim kinship, or who has been adopted into the dead's service."

Faramir frowned as he watched Eowyn walk away. "How can he be so oblivious to her fear? How can he make her go through this alone?" He snapped, and then flinched, waiting for his King's reproof for speaking so.

"Lord Faramir," King Elessar sighed, "I realize that you are not in favor of Eomer, and that his seeming lack of care for his family has him low in your eyes. However, there is only so much that a man can do when he is not informed of a situation. You have to realize that there were ten advisors, men of the house guard and any number of servants who could have and should have told Eomer the truth. When a man does not know the facts, how can anyone expect him to judge well?"

King Elessar paused for a moment, and then said, "When Eomer was barely eleven he sat through the lícþegnung nihtwæcce for his father, and his sister cried inconsolably in her mother's arms. When he was almost twelve he sat through the same for his mother, and watched his sister shake with fear of being left with the dead. His family means more to him than I can express, and now that he knows how grievously he failed his sister once, do you believe that he would fail her again? _He will not leave her there alone_." King Elessar smiled as a small form joined the figures of Eowyn and Eomer on the road down to the barrows. "Merry was adopted by Theoden King, for a time. Eomer has asked him to watch the night with Eowyn."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As Eowyn began to sort the small trinkets into similar piles, Eomer asked Merry to help him polish the armor that Theoden King was already wearing. When they were done, Eomer pulled a long braid of his own hair out from his pocket and gave it to Eowyn. "It's a shame that we do not have any of Theodred," he remarked, breaking the silence.

Merry saw Eowyn's face twist in a strange expression. "I have some of Theodred's hair," she whispered, and reached into a small side pouch to pull out another long strand of hair.

"Where did you get this?" Eomer demanded, but Eowyn shook her head and would not answer. "Then we just need some of yours, and…" but Eowyn was already taking out another long strand of braided hair, though in the torch light it looked to Merry as if this one had been stained a little in some places.

To Merry's surprise, Eomer sat on the ground next to Eowyn and took her hands gently. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"He was trying to protect me," Eowyn whispered. "It was the only way he could find to keep me safe. He said that if it was to some one else that I might end up trapped in a loveless marriage, and that he wouldn't let that happen. But he never loved me that way, nor I him."

"Theodred _knew_?" Eomer exclaimed, and stood up to pace. "He never told me. Eowyn, you have to believe me – I was never told what was happening to you."

"I didn't want you to be told." Eowyn's voice was barely audible. "I didn't want Theodred to know either, but he found out."

"Eowyn – why?" Eomer was stunned.

"You were so angry all the time, I was afraid of what he would do to you if you challenged him. Theodred's Eored was no accident. _He_ found out that the man who gave me this was in that group and placed them in a position to be completely destroyed. All my fault," she added bitterly. "It was all my fault."

Eomer was about to speak when a voice called for him to come to back to Meduseld. "I am suddenly very glad that you are staying here tonight, Master Hoblytla." He told Merry, and then walked over next to Eowyn and crouched down beside her. "Sister," he whispered in Rohirric for her ears alone. "Thoedred's death was not your fault any more than it was mine. We had argued through correspondence and I told him that the East Mark needed him more than Edoras did, and he rode out to his death. I will carry the weight of that argument for the rest of my life." Eomer gently touched Theodred's hair. "He was a grown man who weighed the risks of every situation. If he chose this way to protect you it was because he truly believed that it was the best way to keep you safe and unless you personally ordered the orcs to attack, then you should not feel guilty for his decisions."

Eomer was hailed again, and he left without another word. Eowyn sat in stunned silence, and Merry came over and sat by her.

"My Lady, what else needs to be done?"

"There is not much," Eowyn replied as she quickly braided the three strands of hair together. "Everything is organized. This," she finished the braid and knotted it, "goes on his wrist, and then we stay and tell stories, or sit in silence, or sing depending on what we feel moved to do."

Merry watched her tie the hair around Theoden King's wrist. "What kind of stories?" He asked. "Stories about the person that died?" Merry stood beside Eowyn and looked down on Theoden King's face. When Eowyn didn't answer, Merry added, "He asked me once to tell him of pleasantries from Hobbiton and the Shire, and I have always regretted never being able to do so. Would those stories be appropriate here?"

Eowyn gave a sad smile as she met Merry's eyes. "I think he would enjoy that," she replied, and Merry started to tell about the Brandybucks, Tooks and all of their many interconnected relations.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As Eomer walked up to Meduseld he called out to Eothain. "I need to meet with the Lord Aragorn and the Lord Faramir, and if she would consent to come I'd like the Lady Lothiriel to join us."

"Eomer, you realize that you must keep a vigil alone tonight," Eothain began, but stopped at Eomer's expression.

"Do not presume to lecture me on our customs. I will be speaking to you and to Erkenbrand next about your lists for potential advisors." Eomer strode purposefully to the meeting room.

"Will you need anything else before then?" Eothain hesitated before leaving.

"No. Or, well, perhaps you could you go down to the kitchens to see if there is any small tray of refreshments they could send up – ale for the Lords and… perhaps wine or tea for Lady Lothiriel. I'm not sure what she drinks."

"I will see to it, my Lord." Eothain gave a short bow and left.

Eomer gathered his thoughts as he waited. _I want to make sure that my reign starts with righting some of the wrongs against my sister. I need to make sure that this is the correct choice._

King Elessar and the Lord Faramir entered together. Before Faramir could ask it, Eomer said, "Eowyn was fine when I left her, though her repeated thanks for letting Meriadoc keep vigil with her was truly shaming. I do not believe she expected me to remember how afraid she was when we sat with our parents."

Faramir smiled and gave a small, but sincere, bow. "My Lord, that you remembered at all speaks highly for your character. I thank you for her sake."

There was another light knock and Lothiriel entered and looked around, concerned. She dipped a curtsy and greeted everyone politely before asking, "Where's Eowyn?"

Eomer gave a small smile. "She is down keeping vigil over Theoden King's body, with Master Meriadoc." He added. "I needed to speak with the three of you before I planned my course of action for tomorrow."

"About Eowyn?" Lothiriel asked pertly and sat in the offered chair.

Before Eomer could answer, a woman from the kitchen knocked and let herself in, bearing a tray, which she put down in a corner. The woman curtseyed and let herself out.

Lothiriel got up and went to the tray, and poured four mugs of ale as Eomer explained. "Tomorrow, as a part of the ceremonies, I will have a chance to recognize Eowyn as a member of my house. Lord Aragorn has pointed out that this instead would be an excellent time to announce a betrothal between the Lord Faramir and my sister instead. While I can see his point, I fear that there are many questions in my mind that need to be answered before I can comfortably give my sister away."

He took one of the offered mugs with a word of thanks, and took a sip. "First, I fear that my sister is young. As far as I know, Theoden King would not have considered a match for her for another three or four years at least. Though I admit that the war has matured her early, I still fear that she may regret this decision one day."

_This is a new side of Eomer_, Faramir decided, but one that he could relate to. For the first time he felt that he was seeing the great leader and caring brother that King Elessar spoke of fondly.

"There is nothing that you three could say that would make it easier for me to wave aside that fear." Eomer continued. "We could probably sit here and debate proper marring ages until tomorrow. But I do want you to know that it is something that I am considering, weighing it against other questions I do want an answer for." Eomer paused, and then bitterly said, "I do not think that Eowyn feels at home here anymore. But I do not know if she would feel more at home in Gondor. My, admittedly small, knowledge of the way court is run is that women are expected to be decorative, and the ability to defend herself would count against her at court."

Lothiriel spoke up. "It is true that there are those women who seek to belittle those of us who can defend ourselves for being unfeminine, but I believe that is changing. The Queen herself knows how to shoot a bow, and she has offered positions to other ladies who can do likewise to join her court, nobility or no. I believe that over the course of five or ten years all women will be able fight – at least a little."

"We also will not live entirely at court. We are starting our own princedom a ways from Minas Tirith in Emyn Arnen. If Eowyn does not like court she will not be forced to live there, we will have our own people to go home to." Faramir added on.

"I also do not believe you know how popular the Rohirrum are in Gondor," King Elessar commented. "There may be fools who decry Eowyn, they will not be welcome in my house. But I believe that there is little you or Eowyn could do that would make the public opinion against you."

"I also am concerned about Eowyn living in the wilds of Gondor, so close to where the shadow once was and where evil things are still. Sauron may be gone, but we are not through with him." Eomer stated. "Will my sister be safe?"

"I would swear that she will be, but that is too easy a promise to make, and what is easily made is easily doubted." Faramir answered, since the question was directed to him. "Instead I will swear that I will always protect her to the best of mine and my rangers' abilities, and that if she is ever put into a dangerous situation it will be through no lack of fore planning on our side, rather an ill twist of fate. I would not lose her for anything in the world, she is too precious to me and her loss would be mine."

"I have also requested that they do not move instantly into the heart of Emyn Arnen," King Elesser pointed out. "We will make sure that the move happens slowly as more and more evil is stamped out of that area. I would not willingly risk my Steward or the White Lady through any oversight, and so we will move with more caution than perhaps is wise."

Eomer thought deeply. "If we announce an engagement tomorrow, how do you see the next months – years – proceeding? You have said that the elves probably will not linger long after Theoden King's funeral."

"No, they will probably wish to depart a handful of days later. They stay in part for respect and in part because of the painful separation that will be pressed on them when they leave. It is the first time I have ever seen elves linger." King Elessar half smiled at some inner joke, and continued. "They will probably stay no more than five days, and I will ride with them to Isenguard. There we will break the fellowship and Gandalf will judge what is to be done with Saruman. I will ride back with my guard and perhaps stay for a short while longer before I will need to return."

"So in a month, maybe six weeks, you would be returning to Gondor and the Lord Faramir with you." Eomer calculated. "In Rohan, betrothals last for little more than a month," he noticed Lothiriel's look of surprise. "What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, my Lord," she was amazed, "That is scandalously soon for an engagement in Gondor. She may not be judged for being able to fight, but she will not make friends by getting married so quickly." The men looked at her in amazement. "It is true!" She exclaimed. "I do not pretend to like it, but it is how court is run. I could not imagine anyone less than the Queen being able to get married so quickly with out rippling the waters dangerously." At Eomer's look she blushed and explained. "It's a sea metaphor. If you ripple the waters you disturb the sea creatures habitats. It does not lead to a good beginning." She concluded, and looked to Faramir for help.

"What do you suggest then, Lady Lothiriel," King Elessar asked her.

"You should choose which country you two are going to live in and abide by those customs for getting married." Lothiriel responded evenly. "That would cause you the least trouble in the long run I think."

"It would have to be Gondor, then," Faramir replied with a nervous glance at Eomer as his face tightened. "I have duties there that I would not be able to give away."

"Eowyn has duties here as well," Eomer snapped.

"But only until you marry." King Elessar pointed out. "When you marry she would be aloof in Meduseld, just as your mother was until she married your father."

Eomer didn't respond, and after a pause Lothiriel voiced her own calculations. "A standard betrothal in Gondor is a year, give or take, but the people of Gondor do not have to know exactly when you first became engaged. We could tell them that it was right before the Lady Eowyn left for Rohan, but that you couldn't announce it yet out of respect to Theoden King's last rites. That would be about three, no four, months ago, which would mean a marriage in May next year." She smiled at the look of frustration on Faramir's face.

"You could stay here with Prince Imrahil, Lady Lothiriel and Queen Arwen as I escorted the elves and hobbits to Isenguard," King Elessar added thoughtfully. "I do not think I would need you then, though I will need you to return with me. However, as a betrothed couple, you would be able to exchange letters, which would be a novelty I'm sure." He added with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Perhaps the King of Rohan could send Lady Eowyn with an envoy a month or two before the wedding so that Eowyn is able to begin to meet the Gondorian people." Lothiriel said excitedly building on the plan.

"There might also be a month or two in the middle of that where the Lord Faramir could visit Rohan." King Elessar considered. "It is possible. I do worry about Eowyn being too much alone during those months in between, especially since it will be the first year after so many sad events."

"I could speak to my father about coming to visit her if Faramir could not," Lothiriel pointed out. "If the Queen would release me for some time."

"We will see. I will need you to come back with us too. You will be helpful as the Queen navigates the Gondorian court." King Elessar replied.

"This, of course, would depend on Eomer King's consent for our marriage tomorrow," Faramir commented. "Or very soon after. If we are portraying that we delayed the announcement until Theoden King's last rites were done, then we cannot wait too long for an announcement to be made." They looked at Eomer who was deep in thought.

"I thank you for your council," Eomer said finally. "I will need to think on it before I make a decision." Another hammer call rang out.

"What was that?" Lothiriel asked.

"It tells us that all lamps will be doused in a few hours so that Theoden King's spirit does not get confused with the lights of his home and the lights of the afterlife. You should go back to your rooms now so that you have time to find your way before it becomes pitch black. I am grateful for your thoughts and time." Lothiriel picked up the glasses and put them back on the tray. "One of the women will be back to pick that up," Eomer said and she gave him a small curtsey.

"You are a good brother to care so much for the future of your sister." She said, and then excused herself from the room.

Faramir expressed the same and added, "I know how close you and your sister once were. Believe me when I say that I will not separate you two more than the distance of Gondor and Rohan. We would come to visit as often as we could. I would never wish to drive away an honorable older brother." He left the room.

King Elessar hesitated. "What are your thoughts?" he asked.

"That in less than a year I will be living in Edoras alone." Eomer sighed bitterly. "Why couldn't she have fallen in love with a Marshal? Some one close by?"

"The Lord Faramir is a man of his word. He will not let distance drive you apart from your sister if he can do anything about it. Besides, even if she married a Marshal you would not see her all that often. How frequently did your mother visit your uncle?"

"Twice a year." Eomer replied. "He would come visit us once in a while."

"I am sure you would see Eowyn just as much as that, perhaps even more because Faramir is interested in keeping Eowyn and, by extension, you happy."

"He is more generous with me then I am." Eomer snapped. "A part of me feels that she should be able to go and start a new life free from all this with the man she is happiest with, but another equal part of me is worried about what life here will look like with out her."

"Then sleep on it. Or, since you still have a vigil to keep, let it be a part of your reflection tonight. You are good man. You will do the right thing."

With that King Elessar bowed out and opened the door to let Eothain and Erkenbrand in.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: I apologize for being away for so long. Over the past six weeks I've moved 2,500 miles away from where I was, found a house, and started intensive training for a new job, none of which helped me find time to write. I can, thankfully, say that all went well and that this should never happen again! Once again I thank you for your patience. I also have up loaded two short stories that I made reference two in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you will also take the time to read and enjoy those. Hopefully the next chapter will be up with in the week!

I imagined the funeral rites being similar to something of the Egyptians more than the Vikings because it talks about Barrows, which reminds me of the Old Barrows that Frodo and company stumble into along the edge of the Shire. There, the writes had gathered treasures from many of the Barrows into one, which indicates that they buried treasures with their dead, if they could. I believe that the Barrows on the Shire were from old old Numinor, but I would imagine that Rohan might do something similar (since they are described as people who still live in an old fashioned way) even if Gondor moved on to the "Silent Streets" and what not. Either way, this is how I imagined it, and I'd love to hear your opinions.

*See "Excerpt from Ch. 22; Eowyn and Lothiriel"

** See "Excerpt from Ch. 22; Faramir and Bryn."

***Lícþegnung - O.E.; Last offices done for the dead

nihtwæcce - O.E.; Night watch or vigil

deádhrægel - O.E.; Literally "the garment of a dead person"

A/N: Thank you Silverswath for catching my error! I used the wrong "rite" for burial rites!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish no profit from this story.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eowyn blinked in the growing light – where had the night gone?

It had even given cheerful Merry pause when the lights when out, and only the faintest outlines could be seen from the pale moon. "Why do they let the lights go out Eowyn?" He asked, curious.

"They say that the spirits of the dead leave their bodies late at night, and can only find their way if they can clearly see the lights of the next life. We douse all the light we can to ensure their safe travel, and so that they will not linger, but will go on." Eowyn tried to keep her voice as steady as she could as her hands had started shaking.

"So," Merry said in a hushed whisper, "Theoden King is still with us?"

Eowyn swallowed hard. "That's – that's what is assumed. He will leave us soon, but for now he is still here." She couldn't tell the rest. Some one, she hoped out of a desire to comfort a distraught child and not from malicious humor, told her that the spirits got up from their bodies and stayed with their families in the barrow until dawn. She couldn't hide behind her mother's skirts this time, and Eomer wasn't here to hold her close. _All alone, all alone, all alone,_ her mind whispered.

"Will you tell me about him then?" Merry's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell me about Theoden King – a story or something funny he said." Merry caught a glimpse of her face. "Unless it is inappropriate – I didn't mean to offend. At hobbit burials we try to send our dead out with funny stories and songs that they enjoyed."

"Stories?" The gloom and dark pressed on her mind. All she could see of her uncle was the Nazgul's stead frightening his mount, and landing, ready to devour. His last ride of glory into death.

"What he was like before his final days." An old man on a withered staff. _A lesser son of lesser kings in a lesser time._ "Before the darkness fell." Merry added, and looked at her hopefully.

Her mind showed her a young girl in a new house, with the first summer thunderstorm raging out side. _'I want my mother!' she screamed, inconsolable. 'I want my mother!' But her mother didn't come, instead unfriendly hands of strangers tried to sooth her, until she was grasped in a strong hug. Her sobs were muffled in his overcoat, and her motion was constrained so much that eventually her body had to quiet down. 'I want mother.' She stated at last, looking straight into her uncle's tear streaked face. 'I want her to come back.'_

'_I know,' he replied smoothing back her hair, with a shaking hand. 'I want her to come back too.'_

"He gave me my first pony when I was seven, the summer I came to live with him. He spent hours that summer riding with Eomer and me, keeping us out of trouble and too busy to be sad." Eowyn recalled, slowly. "And he played an elaborate game of marbles with us in the Great Hall that winter." She gave a half laugh that startled Merry. "I remember people had to watch their step for the whole of that year, for fear of stepping on one of the marbles and rolling by accident. Theodred laughed a lot that winter, watching the servers dance around the marbles to put food on our plates."

"Did Theoden King laugh too?" Merry wondered.

"Oh yes, he laughed then too. He was never above laughing at himself if the joke was deserved."

"Like when?"

"Lightfoot – Snowmane's mother – gave him a merry chaise around the pasture one day. She wasn't broken yet, and was very proud of herself. By the end of the day, I think it was a toss as to which of them had more mud over their bodies, but uncle laughed and said he liked her spirit, and that they would get along fine."

Eowyn felt like Merry's questions opened doors in her mind that she had closed in despair at the pain the contrast of the memory and how her uncle lived under Wormtongue's presence brought. She still felt the bitterness of the change that the poisonous councilor wrought upon Theoden, but she found that remembering him as he was before made the sorrow of loosing him now bearable.

It was with amazement that she looked at the rising sun, and found that the night had peacefully wound itself away. Theoden King was truly gone, and all that was left was to wait for the arrival of the next King to take his place.

**WEKRLJAOISDJFAKLS;DFJ**

Eomer did not sleep that night, and his reflections gave him only one conclusion – he had to speak with Eowyn before he officially started his rule.

As the sun rose, Eomer left his room and met with the silent company gathered in the Great Hall, all dressed in white, to walk down to the barrows. He barely noticed the distress of the household, the weeping of his people as they went to bury their beloved King. All of his thoughts were still focused on Eowyn, willing her to have courage, and to not fear the night, and wishing that he could have stayed with her as he had for their mother and father.

When they reached the barrows, she stood at the door with Merry, pale and weary, but not shaking as he remembered as a child. As the host of silent Rohirrum gathered around the barrow, Eowyn started the funeral with a traditional greeting as the Lady of the House. People from the surrounding villages then started to over lap each other, telling stories or singing songs. When they were finished they bowed and trickled out individually or as families, as they came. The Rohirrum who lived in Edoras, and the soldiers of the Eoreds then began their stories and songs, overlapping, but this time Eomer caught some of the words. "You forgave my boy for frightening your horse that day. Bless you and thank you," or "I will never forget your advice to keep my sword up an inch – you saved my life at Helm's Deep with that advice." They too left when their stories were over. The Marshals, then, began to speak, and Eomer was hard pressed not to cry at some of the stories. He heard Aragorn speak of the battles he fought at his uncle's side, and Elfhelm and Erkanbrand were laughing through their tears at some of their shared jokes. When the Marshals ended, Eomer saw that the elves, the nobles of Gondor and the hobbits, that had remained silent, bowed to the barrow, and all left.

There were now the three of them left. Eowyn gently touched Merry's shoulder and they moved to stand by Eomer to observe the barrow. They stood in silence, Eomer was too choked with emotion to speak, and the carefully planned words he had thought to say to his uncle during his vigil were long gone from his mind.

At last Merry spoke, crying "Theoden King, Theoden King, Farewell. As a father you were to me, for a little while." He bowed respectfully to the barrow, and then walked away, blinking hard. Eomer watched him, and saw that the other hobbits had waited for him a little ways down the road. The four of them went back to the city together.

There were now the two of them left. All that was left of the royal house of Rohan. Eomer took Eowyn's hand and was surprised as she leaned in on his shoulder as she had of old.

The two of them left the hill in silence. There was no need to say anything else. Merry had spoken for the three of them.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They returned to Edoras in silence. When they reached Eowyn's rooms, Eomer turned to Eowyn and asked if she was too tired to meet briefly with him.

Eowyn responded with the negative and opened her door for them to go in. She half smiled at the meal he had asked the kitchen staff to prepare for her, but moved to sit by the window, instead of touching it.

"Do you remember our first summer here?" Eowyn asked finally, turning her head away from the bright sunlight.

"I do." Eomer replied. "Eowyn, last night I met with Aragorn, Faramir and Lothiriel. I needed to hear their thoughts, and I needed to think about what will happen to you if you leave here to go to Gondor."

"And what is your opinion after this discourse?" The words were mild, but he could see that she was displeased with being discussed.

"I couldn't make up my mind with out talking to you first."

"I'm glad to hear that I have some say in my future." Eowyn frowned.

"Eowyn, look I'm sorry that you were hurt, and hurt here, more sorry that I can express. If I could go back to those days I would change it all for you, but I cannot. What I need for you to see is how leaving here for Gondor might not be the best or your only option."

Eowyn looked blankly around the room. "What life do you see for me here if I stay? To be constantly in your shadow, the lesser sister who won questionable glory by shirking her duties to her people, leaving her King's final request to go to war on a lark. Where do I fit in to your grand ideas for this country? My only use to you remains until you are married, and then I will be worse than when… worse than a year ago, I will be less than a shadow."

"That's not true" Eomer began to denounce her words as false, and then witnessed the change that came over his sister. As he spoke, the small amount of spirit she showed vanished, leaving the broken girl whose words had been pointed out as lies for the past year or more.

They were silent. Eowyn finally worked through her fear enough to whisper, "Then I will die here, Eomer. If you do not let me go I will die. I cannot bear to be here knowing that I will never leave."

"Surely –" Eomer bit back his retort that she was overreacting. "Don't you see that I need you?"

"You never did before." Eowyn couldn't look him in the eye as she made herself speak. "You loved me, yes, and protected me. But need me? I don't think that was ever a factor in our relationship. Can you think of a time when you ever truly depended on me? On my decisions? That's what it is to need some one."

"I need you now." Eomer replied, defensively.

"I am here now. But you will not always need me." When Eomer began to protest she added, "Think of it Eomer. Do you ask my opinions now on matters of policy? Would you ask for my help at all when you are married?" He didn't answer. "Faramir needs me, and I him. His words and promises are all that has kept me together these past months. His opinion means the world to me, and for some reason mine is the same for him."

"It is not so long ago that you felt the same about Lord Aragorn." Eomer reminded her grimly.

"No." Eowyn shook her head. "I never needed him like I need Faramir. Lord Aragorn would have provided a needed escape – either by death or by marriage – whichever following him would have brought me."

"Eowyn, you are the only family I have left. Do not leave me here alone."

Her piercing glaze met his, and his eyes dropped away first.

"Eomer, if you love me truly, how can you ask me to stay? How can you make me feel such guilt for wanting to go?" She looked out the window again. "I had forgotten our first summer here. I had forgotten how Uncle was prior to a year ago. Merry helped me to remember, but until last night I had almost completely lost the memories of how it was truly blissful before. That was – is – the power of his… of W-wormtongue's poison. I will never belong here. I will never be happy here. You have the power to give me away or to deny me what I want the most, it is true, but I will marry no one other than Faramir."

"You would defy me then, if I denounced your betrothal."

Eowyn turned her head to look back at him. Her eyes were clear, cold and remote. "I chose Faramir. As long as he will have me, I consider myself bound to him. If I have to chose then I will be with him."

There was the sound of a hammer on a bell, tolling out the time. Eowyn stood. "You had better go get ready. They will be looking for their King soon enough." Eomer rose, deep in thought. "I meant what I said," Eowyn added as she let him out of her room. "I will always love you Eomer. You are my brother, and one of the best of men. You will be a great king, and your children will race through these halls as we once did." She touched the lock on her door. "But can't you see that I have a chance to recover, and to find myself again? I will fight for this chance with whatever strength that I have left."

"Eowyn, I –" but at that moment Eothain came racing down the hall in search of Eomer. As efficiently as any caretaker, Eothain whisked Eomer down the hallway, scolding him about the concern he caused by disappearing when there were preparations to be made.

Eowyn shut the door, leaning against it for a moment. Then she locked it and crouched down to try to ward off the panic speaking to her brother in such a way caused. She stayed like that for a timeless period, sitting and rocking her hands over her head. _Weak, foolish, impudent…_

No, no, no. Her mind whispered in protest, but it was drowned out by the incessant insults she was accustomed to hearing inside the walls of Edoras.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eomer ignored Eothain as the man described the events of the coming afternoon in excruciating detail. Eomer supposed this was not fair, after all Eothain should not have been under this much pressure, but Eomer had dismissed the other advisors and there was no one else to do their job. Finally, Eomer had to speak his thoughts.

"Would you betroth Eowyn to Faramir of Gondor?"

Eothain paused, surprised by the sudden change in topic. "My lord?" He asked, in case he hadn't heard.

"Would you give Eowyn away to Gondor?" Eomer repeated his question. "I do not know what is best anymore. What would you choose?"

Eothain thought for a moment. "I would." He said finally. "I would let her go." Eomer frowned and moved away. "She is not happy here. She hasn't been happy here for a long time, and Faramir seems, by all accounts, to be a good and smart man, who will take care of her, and she seems happier around him." He stopped himself from speaking on. "At least that's my observation, my lord."

"And you would have her move far away from her friends and family to live amongst strangers?"

"I would have her be happy. I think she deserves that reward for all that she has done for us. My lord." Eothain bowed and left to go for his own preparations.

Eomer shrugged into a nicer tunic, thinking over all that he had heard. "How can I not let you go after all that I have been told?" He asked himself out loud. "But how can you want to go when I need you so much here?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The Great Hall was filled. People had changed from their mourning clothes to outfits more festive. Eomer was pleased with the reception, he had worried about his reception, being neither the well loved Theoden or Theodred, but it seemed like his people were willing to give him a chance. His people. The phrase still sounded odd, like he was borrowing robes meant for his much wiser cousin. _I wish you were here, _ he thought sadly. _This was supposed to be your day._

But Theodred was gone to a peaceful place, as he well deserved, and the cup was brought to him instead.

The heralds began to read the list of kings, starting with Eorl the Young and the first line. Then through the second line, ending with Theoden King. Eomer drained the cup, having measured out the size of each sip he would have to take after each King almost perfectly. He then handed the cup back and watched as it was cleaned for the new line. Eowyn came forward, the only one still in complete white, with a new skin of wine that had been put aside months ago for this purpose. She filled the cup, and brought it to Eomer, with a small curtsy when she reached his chair. "Westu, Eomer, hia." She murmured as she handed the cup to him.

He took the cup, and made a small wish for the success of his reign, his line, his house and his realm, and then drank from it. Cheers erupted from the hall, and everyone was given a glass to toast the new King with.

Eowyn gave a small smile to her brother. "May you reign be long, and glad, filled with battles won, foes vanquished and a land brought to new prosper," she wished, and then backed away, for others now wished to claim her space.

Eomer saw in her eyes that she had expected as much, and was content to give her piece and then fade into the crowd. He had to let her do so, for it was now his turn to be congratulated by all people of Middle Earth. But in his mind's eye he saw the wistful expression on Eowyn's face, and made his choice.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: I truly have no excuses for being away for so long. I apologize, truly, and will do everything I can to not make you wait long for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed reading! Any suggestions, questions, or comments are welcome as always.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am not JRR Tolkien. I do not wish to make any profit from this story.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eowyn couldn't find a corner small enough to hide in. No matter where she went there was an accidental brush of a hand or a robe. Was he here? Crowds were always the place she felt the most vulnerable – she was penned in and there was no way to prove that it was his hand that actually touched her.

She nearly jumped when a hand came and rested on her arm, though it was snatched back with extreme haste.

"I'm sorry," murmured Lothiriel. "I should have told you I was here first. I'm sorry." She moved so that she was directly in Eowyn's sight. "Faramir is desperately searching for you. He let you out of his sight for a moment to talk to the King Elessar, and he couldn't find you in the crowd. Do you want to go to him?" She carefully observed Eowyn's face. "Actually, this is a wonderfully secluded place. Why don't I bring him to you. Will you wait here for us?"

With out really waiting for an answer, Lothiriel moved away through the crowd, and a few minutes later Faramir wove his way towards her trailed by Lothiriel. Faramir pulled over a vacant seat and sat near Eowyn, but not too near.

"I hate crowds." Eowyn muttered, as Lotheriel gracefully took a seat on her other side.

"I admit that being so packed together makes me a little uneasy too." Lothiriel commented. "Though, crowds can be fun for the anonymity they give a person – isn't that right cousin?"

Faramir groaned. "I will never live this down."

"Never," Lothiriel agreed laughing, as Eowyn looked at Faramir puzzled. "Especially now that you are the only one to take both the credit and the blame."

"My brother and I were notorious for pranks when we were younger – before my Mother died we would have grand parties, and my brother and I would set up elaborate jokes since we were too young to attend."

"Go on," urged Lothiriel, "I've heard this story, she might as well. Tell her about the time –"

"One time we found a ring," Faramir began, resigned, "and we thought that we would put it in some one's food to cause a stir when the unlucky person accidentally tried to eat it. So we cleaned it off, and put it in a random dish, and went to hide in the crowd to watch. It turns out that the ring was a favorite one of Father's, and that the person who ended up with it in their food was a young unmarried woman. When she found it in her plate, she assumed that her admirer was trying to find a way to propose marriage to her. But the admirer, when he saw the ring assumed that another young man was trying to steal her away. Father saw the ring, and knew it was his, but he could hardly claim it when this man was a hair away from challenging every man in the room for this insult. It was all resolved in the end, but my brother and I slunk through the crowd well before that. Eventually they realized that it had to be us, that we had gone unnoticed in our mischief as usual. Father was so furious, but Mother intervened on our behalf. She had laughed the whole time."

Eowyn was smiling, but moved nearer to Faramir when a couple of Rangers passed a little to close to her. Faramir held his arm out, and Eowyn slid under it gratefully.

They stayed in the small corner for the rest of the feast, though Lothiriel accepted a few dances from some of the Riders.

As the night grew older, Faramir noticed Eowyn's concentration was increasingly on her brother. He was about to ask what was wrong, when _Eomer arose and said "Now this is the funeral feast of Theoden the King; but I will speak ere we go of tidings of joy, for he would not grudge that I should do so, since he was ever a father to Eowyn my sister._" Eowyn stood, and pulled Faramir up with her. Her hand was clenching his tight, and as he realized what was happening a smile began to spread over his face. _"Hear then all my guests, fair folk of many realms, such as never before been gathered in this hall! Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Prince of Ithilien, asks that Eowyn Lady of Rohan should be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all."*_

It seemed as if the crowd opened up a path from them to the dais, and they walked up to it. As discretely as possible, Eowyn untied the braid she felt around Faramir's wrist and put it in her hand. A quick glance showed him that the necklace was still around her neck, but there was no way to remove that with out notice. He would just follow her lead.

When they reached the top of the dais, they turned and faced the cheering crowd. "Which shall we do first – Gondor or Rohan?" King Elessar asked as he approached with Eomer.

Eowyn took the chain from around her neck and gave it to Faramir to undo. "Let's do Gondor's traditions first," Eomer said, and King Elessar stepped forward.

"Do you both have rings for each other?" He asked them quietly. Faramir nodded and was surprised when Eowyn nodded too.

She smiled and pulled a ring out of a small pocket. "I asked Lothiriel." She murmured as an explanation.

"Give them to each other." King Elessar instructed, and the spoke so his voice carried. "Honored guests, you see before you the exchange of rings that represent promises made that, like the rings themselves, will remain unbroken. I charge the two of you to keep these rings close, until you exchange them for dearer ones."

Eowyn slid Faramir's ring onto his left hand. He did not allow her to let go, but instead smoothly slid her ring on and then kissed her hands; first one, then the other, and then a light kiss on the lips. "Now we are betrothed in Gondor."

"But not in Rohan," King Elessar commented. "Remember what I said about the ceremonies here." He added and then stepped aside for Eomer to come close.

"Hairs woven together are stronger than when they are alone. So may your lives be woven so that nothing will break you apart." Eomer King said, and Eowyn stepped close to Faramir and tied her braid around his wrist now visible to everyone. Faramir had his change to surprise her by pulling out a braid of his dark hair, and wrapped it around her wrist. "I spoke to many of your riders, and the King Elessar on the way here. I didn't want to disappoint you," he added softly.

"I don't think you could," Eowyn replied.

Faramir gently touched her face. "Are you ok with –" he started to say as Eowyn began to ask "Did they tell you –" They both stopped and blushed. "It is traditional," Eowyn commented, with almost a challenge in her eyes.

Faramir smiled broadly, and before Eowyn knew what happened she was being dipped backward and kissed soundly. When they were both standing upright, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"They told me to be dramatic, or else your people wouldn't think I cared. I wanted to make it very clear to everyone that I love you and I will try to do what is right by you for the rest of my life."

Eowyn couldn't speak suddenly, her throat was very tight, so instead she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Eowyn woke the next day just after dawn. Some how she had slept peacefully, and woke with energy she hadn't felt for years. She dressed quickly, and made her way down to the kitchen to see what, if anything, needed to be done for the day. Breakfast would be a small affair, after last night's revels most people would sleep in late and so after ensuring that a small meal was being prepared for those early risers Eowyn balanced her own breakfast and went to sit by the fire in the Great Hall.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled to see long a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Faramir sitting down next to her, his own breakfast in hand. "Good morning, _my_ lady." He said with a bright smile and a not so subtle emphasis.

"Good morning, _my_ lord," she responded in kind, smiling in return. "I'm surprised you are up."

Faramir laughed, he was happier than he had been in his entire life. "I think I lost the ability to sleep past sunrise when my brother did. Unless I'm sick, I will be up early. Did you sleep?"

"I did," Eowyn replied. "I did. I wish that the dreams would never return, but to have a respite from them for a night was…"

"Restful?" Faramir supplied.

"I would say different, but I suppose restful would apply."

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Surprisingly, no. We had planned for this day to be peaceful, but we wanted to have a more formal dinner since we are still entertaining so many guests. But Bryn tells me that there is no need for me to help with that, and I should enjoy a day… with you." She tacked on shyly.

Faramir smiled. "Remind me to thank her. I would have followed you around the household if I had to, now that I have the right to be near you, but this will keep your opinion of me high. You would have found me a burden as you went about your normal day as I have no practical knowledge of how to run a household."

"And I'm letting you plan our future home?" Eowyn feigned shock. She felt lighter than she had in years. Saying a formal farewell to her uncle, and Merry helping her to remember how it truly was, and being formally pledged to Faramir made her feel freer. _Safer, perhaps._ She thought as Faramir responded to her teasing in kind.

After they returned their dishes to the kitchens, they went for a walk along the walls. Faramir pointed down at a flat part of the land a little ways down from Meduseld. "Your practice fields are empty." He commented.

"This probably would be the only time you will ever see that. I would be surprised if they were used at all today, but I would not place much money on that guess."

Faramir looked at her, a strange expression on his face. It took Eowyn a moment to connect the look with the practice fields. "No." She said when she did. "No, Faramir, no I've… I've put that behind me."

"You don't sound confident about that." Faramir smiled outright now. "You have to admit that now would be an excellent time to start again, no one is around to see any mistakes."

"No Faramir, women of Gondor… they don't… I want to belong there."

Faramir considered her words, particularly what she left unsaid. "Eowyn," he said eventually. "I want you to understand that I do not want you to change into a Gondorian noble. I love you, I want you because of who you are, all of who you are. You have talked many times about how much you loved to learn fighting, and I would wish for you to continue to do something that you love." He hesitated, then continued, "It would also ease my heart to know that you would be able to defend yourself if the need should ever arise. Our home is… beautiful, but it is also still filled with many dangers. We will not move there until it is safe enough for us to live with out having to constantly watch our backs, but…" He trailed off again searching for the words. "I will guard you with my life, you are more precious to me than… the air I breathe, but I also have to realize that I, nor any guard I assign you, might not always be able to help you. If that should happen then I would want to know that you were able to defend yourself against… And besides, you were invited to be one of the Queen's counselors. How can you do that if you do not at least practice defending yourself?"

He ended on a light tone. Last night he had thought long into the night about the precious gift he had received when Eowyn slid a ring on his finger to match hers. He looked down at it now. How could he bear a world with out her in it? As he thought further and further on the subject, the only rational decision seemed to be encouraging Eowyn to continue training, though the thought of her facing one of the cruel Haradrim men sent a spike of fear into his heart.

_What you prepare for never happens, _he thought, quoting one of the sayings his Rangers passed around, and hoped that it would prove true in this case.

Eowyn's face was impassive. _It's true_, she realized. _All that he says is true. _The reasons why she wanted to pick up a sword in the first place flashed before her eyes. Her mother weeping, and Eowyn couldn't help her. Her brother protecting her against some small cruelty, and she couldn't repay in kind. _I wanted to help the people I love – I wanted to protect them._ Her mind played forward the scene to imagine how she would feel if Faramir was threatened or helpless, and she could do nothing to protect him.

"What of the Gondorian court?" She finally asked.

"What of them?" He was surprised. Of all the objections he had expected, he couldn't imagine how this was even a concern.

"What will they say?"

"I truly do not care." He replied, but sensing her concern he went on. "You have no idea how admired you are in Gondor. While there may be some people who are too old fashioned to really understand you, they will keep their opinions to themselves as King Elessar has clearly signified severe consequences if people forget how much we owe your people and become uncivil. Your popularity will out weigh all the rest."

Eowyn considered his point. "You truly want this?" She asked.

"I truly do." He replied, looking directly at her so she could see his sincerity.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "What if I'm better than you?"

Faramir's eyebrows shot up. "Was that a challenge?" He queried with a large smile.

Eowyn's smile grew broader.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

They met again at the practice fields after Eowyn had gone to change and procure practice swords. Faramir couldn't help staring a little when Eowyn came closer, which could be forgiven as he had never seen a woman wear trousers before, especially not one that he planned on marrying.

Eowyn noticed his stare, and a blush crawled up her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said when she was close enough not to yell. "I have learned to fight in a dress, but it gets in the way more often than not, and I'm months out of practice and didn't think you needed the advantage…" she trailed off. "I could go change."

"No – you can wear… it's fine." Faramir found himself struggling for words for the second time in the very short day so far. "I just wasn't expecting…" He smiled at her. "You look wonderful."

"You are biased, I think," Eowyn laughed, embarrassed and pleased.

"No, I'm suddenly very glad that the practice fields are empty and that we are trothplighted. Otherwise I would hate to think of the challenges I would have to issue to keep the other nobles away from you."

Eowyn smiled and shook her head at such nonsense, and tossed him one of the wooden practice swords that she had found in the supply room. Faramir caught it expertly and looked it over carefully, weighing it in his hand and checking for bends in the wood. When he was ready, they stepped together and practiced some basic blocks and strikes, happy to find that much of their basic training had been similar.

After some time they took a short break to get some water. "Do you want to try a match?" Faramir asked her, mindful that while his training never ended, she had been out of practice for some time.

Eowyn stretched her arms experimentally, judging if she could go a bit longer with out injury. "I think it would be enjoyable," she said eventually, and stood to go find some pads for them to wear. "Do you want a shield?" She called over he shoulder.

"What ever you choose," he replied.

She returned not much later with some padding. "I couldn't find a shield that would fit you, so I went with out." She replied. "I think that many of our practice shields were taken up the mountain so that… if the worse should happen the women would have been able to defend a bit."

"Do all women train to fight?" Faramir asked curiously as he pulled on his own padding.

"No, almost never actually." Eowyn replied. "But… those were desperate times."

"I understand," Faramir cut her off from needing to say more.

They pulled on their gear in silence, and then Faramir watched in amazement as Eowyn undid her braid that had gotten messy from the practice, redid it and pinned it on top of her head.

"I learned the hard way that the first thing that gets pulled in a fight is the hair." She smiled wryly when she saw his observation. Faramir nodded his agreement.

They picked up their practice swords and reentered the field. Eowyn flexed a little, her arms were starting to feel the strain that came from a good day's work, but she was excited to see how this match would turn out. Faramir saw her flex, guessed the reason for it and asked if she'd rather delay for another time.

Eowyn replied the negative, and couldn't help adding on, "Just remember that if you hurt me you have to answer to my brother."

"I'll have to answer to more than that," he muttered, and then got into a fighting crouch as Eowyn did the same.

Slowly they circled, until Eowyn lunged in, feigned left, but struck right. Faramir's sword was there in time to intercept the blow and respond, but it was close. _She's faster than she looks_, he thought, and he began to really concentrate on the match.

Eowyn stepped back and quickly shook herself off. _He's strong_. She thought, not quite surprised, as she had blocked his blows all morning.

She circled, looking for an opening when Faramir stepped close and challenged her defense. She blocked, and successfully pushed him back.

"Faramir!" called a voice by the spectator section. "Faramir for Gondor!"

"Eowyn!" a second voice responded. "Eowyn for Rohan!"

They both looked over to see Merry and Pippin leaning on the fence. The hobbits were obviously early risers too.

"Do you mind them watching?" Faramir asked, though he didn't lower his sword.

"It's just Merry and Pippin," Eowyn responded. "It will be fine." She stepped in to deliver the next blow.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Eomer was up early, and met with Aragorn for breakfast. Thankfully they talked not of his country, or his people, or of anything serious but of places that Aragorn had traveled. Eomer was grateful for this, while there was still much to talk about (in terms of his kingship, the trade between Gondor and Rohan, as well as many other problems he faced,) he need needed this break.

When one of the guards came rushing in, Eomer rose resigned to go back to his duty. But before he could ask, the guard spoke saying "My Lord King, King Elessar" he added, with a bow to them both. "Your captains thought that you would like to see – before it ends – and so they sent me here to ask you to come down to the practice courts if you are at leisure."

Eomer and Aragorn exchanged a look. "What is it?" Eomer asked.

"I was told not to say." The guard said uneasily.

"Then let us find out for ourselves." Aragorn suggested, rising as well.

The closer they got to the practice fields the more they heard cheers and cries of "Gondor!" or "Rohan!" Understanding that there was some competition going on, Eomer and Aragorn rounded the corner to see a crowd of people almost completely blocking his view of what was happening.

"Is that Eowyn?" Eomer asked his friend.

Aragorn smiled, "And Faramir I believe. It certainly explains the excitement."

"She said she had no interest in ever picking up a sword again." Eomer was confused. "What changed?" They found that the crowd parted, if reluctantly, and allowed them to move closer to the front. Aragorn spotted the hobbits, and moved to them.

"How long have they been sparing for?" He asked.

Merry looked up with a concerned expression. "About a half hour I would guess. Strider, we didn't mean to draw all these people here. We were just cheering them on, and one thing became another and before long there was this crowd!" He gestured to the noisy group of perhaps thirty guards from Gondor and Rohan as well as additional people from Meduseld. "You know Eowyn doesn't like groups of people close to her, or really watching her. Can you get them to leave?"

"Not with out good reason, sadly," Aragorn replied, and nodded to Lothiriel who walked over when she saw them.

"Her Majesty wanted to spend time with her family, I was at loose ends and was told to come here." She greeted them with a curtsy, and turned to watch. "She is amazing." Lothiriel commented as Eowyn ducked and struck out causing Faramir to jump back.

Eomer had mixed feelings as he observed his sister. It was evident that she was tiring, and it was probable that Faramir was stronger, but even so it seemed like an even match. _How long has it been since she's had a honest friendly match? Before the Pelinor Fields, before Uncle was sick… a year ago? More?_ Something like guilt twisted in his stomach. _She must have practiced on her own – a little at least or else she would not have had the skills needed to stay alive when so many others died. But still…_ He watched her parry and maneuver Faramir's blade away from her body. _It is good that he can keep up with her. It is good that he will fight with her. Perhaps he's not such a bad choice after all._ He felt his mind ease a little at this thought – Eowyn would be happy with Faramir – and paid more attention to the match.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Eowyn was getting tired. Her arms were beginning to shake a little. It wouldn't be long before she didn't have the strength to defend or attack properly, and then the match would be over.

She vaguely noticed the cheers of the hobbits turned into a slight roar – or was that the ringing in her ears? It didn't matter. She was focused down to a point, and felt more focused and relaxed than she had felt in months.

She stepped back, considering, and was about to make her move when Faramir made his.

Faramir lunged in to the right, expecting to feel the solid weight of her sword as a block, but it wasn't there. He stumbled forward, and managed to bring his sword up in time to block the strike that came not from Eowyn's right hand, but from her left. His eyes wide in surprise, he looked up to see her smile. She whipped her sword down and out, but he was ready with his next move and rocked forward with a jab, stopping his sword just before her stomach. It was only then that he noticed that her sword was stopped right before his throat.

They froze for a second. Faramir looked up at her and smiled. "Who'd die first?" He asked as he pulled his sword away.

"You," Eowyn laughed, as she did likewise. "But I probably wouldn't survive the day, not unless your Gondorian healers can staunch a stomach wound."

Faramir shook his head. "It was a good match. We should do this again – " but before he could finish, the audience broke into applause, and Eowyn became aware of their presence.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: I apologize for the incredibly long delay. I am a teacher. This means that my free time is nonexistent. I **promise** I will finish this story, but it will be slow. I cannot do anything about that, except plan better the next time I want to write a story.

Thank you so much for sticking with me, and I hope you will take a moment to tell me what you think about this next chapter!

* Tolkien, J. R. R. "Many Partings." _The Lord of the Rings._ N.p.: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2012. N. pag. Print.


	25. Chapter 25

I am not J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not wish for any profit from this story.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Faramir had noticed the crowd. It was impossible for him not to as his very survival as a Ranger depended on his ability to observe his surroundings even in the fiercest fights. Eowyn, he realized as she froze when she saw the crowd surrounding them, was never made to learn that skill.

His Rangers were the first to approach, they rushed forward to congratulate Eowyn on the match, and many of them begged to learn how to flip their swords like she did at the end. Faramir watched her closely, trying to discern if she needed space, but for the moment she seemed fine.

It was a perfect time to introduce her to some of the men she would see daily, however before he could give her more than five names the rest of the crowd seemed to move in. There were too many people wishing to shake his hand, or hers, and he watched her grow tenser and jump when people who didn't know better reached out to grab her arm.

"I like her," Damrod said, almost having to yell even though he stood next to Faramir. "It will be an honor to serve the two of you when we are in Ithilien."

"You can serve us now," Faramir replied, drawing him close and speaking in Elvish. "I need you to draw these men away, now. The Lady Eowyn does not like crowds of people, if you want to serve her now, get them out of here."

Damrod nodded and moved into the crowd. Within a minute cries for a late breakfast started to circulate, mostly being taken up by the Rangers who pulled along the Rohirric guards by asking them questions about their combat style. This reminded the people from Meduseld that they had their own meals to look too, or other jobs to do before the day wore on. Soon nothing remained of the crowd but Damrod, and Merry, Pippin, Lothiriel, Eomer and the King Elessar over by the fence.

Faramir was now able to get to Eowyn, and he gently pulled her close. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked gently.

"I hate feeling trapped. I hate it when people touch me." She responded through clenched teeth.

"I know, I know." Faramir murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Lady," Damrod spoke, causing Faramir and Eowyn to look at him. "I will tell the Rangers to make sure that no one gets too close to you if you do not like it."

"It is no trouble, it is nothing," Eowyn replied, trying to shake it off.

"It is not nothing if it bothers you, Lady. We will keep you safe, you will see. We are honored that you will make your home with us, and we will not let you down." He bowed to them both and then walked away.

"That was some match." King Elessar called from the rail. "We were sorry to miss most of it."

"We are most certainly not up to your abilities yet, my Lord King, but we thank you for the compliment," replied Faramir when it was clear that Eowyn was not going to answer.

"You have not lived long enough to be as good as me," the King Elessar laughed. "Give your self time, perhaps, and then see." He nodded to the two of them and left. Eomer hesitated and then followed.

"You were amazing!" exclaimed Lothiriel. The hobbits climbed over the fence and walked towards the couple, and after a quick glance reassured her that no one was around, Lothiriel followed suit. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"If you like," Eowyn was hesitant. "But with your height, and considering that you did not start learning sword at a young age, you might want to use something smaller. A dagger, or a long knife might suit you better."

"That doesn't sound as grand as learning the sword, as you put it." Lothiriel remarked with a dry smile.

"The results are the same," commented Faramir, Merry and Pippin, at the same time to their surprise.

"Boromir?" Faramir asked softly, and looked away when Pippin answered with a soft yes.

Eowyn reached out and took his hand. "It's much harder than sword fighting in some ways. You have to be fast and truly aware of your surroundings. I never had much patience with it," she added with a shrug.

"Boromir taught it to us," Merry commented, "because, like Lady Eowyn said, we were not born fighting. He thought it would give us what we needed to survive, and he was right."

"He told us that it was the result that mattered, and that as long as you killed honorably it didn't matter if it was by a knife or a sword."

"He was a good man." Lothiriel offered, as Faramir looked back blinking hard.

"He was. He would be honored to know that you took his words to heart." Faramir kissed Eowyn's hand. "Now that we have made a scene today, what say you to sitting in your gardens and planning."

"I would enjoy that, _my_ lord," Eowyn smiled.

"Then, _my _lady, let us change from our spar and meet there in a half hour?"

Eowyn agreed readily. The hobbits went off in search of their companions, and Lothiriel in search of her brothers.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

That night Eowyn and Faramir sat together at the banquet. Towards the end of the meal, the King Elessar rose and announced the Elves' intention to leave with in the next day or two, and with them would travel Mithrandir, and the remainder of the Nine Companions, though the King would return within a fortnight of their departure.

"I will miss Merry when he leaves." Eowyn remarked, looking over to where the hobbits sat together. "He was a true friend, a companion I will forever be glad for."'

"I understand you completely," Faramir agreed. "I am saddened that they will not be here for our wedding. If where they live is truly months away then they will scarcely be home by that time."

"We should travel there, someday," she tentatively suggested.

"I would enjoy that. I cannot imagine the beauty and prosper of their home if it produced four such remarkable hobbits." He hesitated, and then added, "I gave Pippin a small knife that belonged to my brother before we left Gondor. It's a poor thank you for my life, but he was very pleased to receive it."

Eowyn looked at him thoughtfully. "I had thought to give Merry a horn to remember the ride to the Pelinor Fields with, but perhaps he would prefer a knife to match Pippin's."

"Your brother did outfit him with a knife when they made him a knight of Rohan," he reminded her. "I think your gift would please him most."

"I know Eomer will want to give Merry more elaborate gifts before they leave."

"I wish him luck with that. I could not get Pippin to accept more than the knife, and I know that the King Elessar could not prevail upon Frodo or Sam to take anything. They are a strange and wonderful people."

The meal ended with a call for more music from Gondorians and the Rohirrum alike, and so Eowyn went to direct how the tables should be moved to allow the best space for dancing. By the time everything was arranged the crowd seemed to form a wall of bodies between her and where she could see Faramir standing.

Taking a deep breath, Eowyn began to walk around the edge of the room, when Damrod, and a few others she recognized from Faramir's Rangers approached her.

"My Lady," Damrod began with a bow. "I wonder if I could be so bold as to introduce some of the men you did not have a chance to meet this morning." She nodded as he gave the names of the men, who bowed low to her. He then offered her his arm, and with out thinking she took it. "We are serious in our wish to learn that sword trick you showed this morning." He added as he began to walk with her, the others seemed to spread around as if they were casually listening to their conversation. "You nearly had our Captain completely beat at the last, something that we do not take lightly. Where did you learn it?"

"My cousin taught it to me once. My brother never liked tricks in his swordplay, but I was smaller than he and I needed all the advantages I could get. I was impressed that my body remembered it after so long."

"Such tricks have been our very means of survival many times, Lady," said a man who was walking close, but not too close, on her other side. "We will have to show you some of ours."

They reached Faramir and after a few words the Rangers moved away into the crowds. It was at that point Eowyn realized that instead of taking the long way around the outskirts of the room she had been walked through the very center with out some one so much as touching the hem of her dress.

Faramir smiled at the look of wonderment on her face. "They like you a lot." He explained. "My men are very good at many things, it is one of the reasons why it is such a small group. To be one of the Rangers of Ithilien a man had to prove that he was as able to move silently through the forest as through a crowd, as we never knew where my father would send us next."

"They don't find it weak that I can't move through crowds easily?" She asked, fixing him with a piercing gaze.

Faramir thought of how best to frame his answer. "Eowyn, I wake screaming at night from dreams filled of fire and darkness. Standing too close to an open blaze makes me nervous. Damrod starts shaking when a strong wind blows through trees because that was all the warning we got before an ambush took his brother's life. Other men have left with in the last few months because the fear of normal things, such as twigs snapping under foot, or the call of trumpets brought back too much for them to function normally after hearing. No one will ever dare to think you weak after what you have gone through."

Eowyn gave a small smile. "Shall I move to Ithilien with you now, then? I seem to fit in so much better with you and your men."

Faramir groaned. "Don't tempt me." He laughed. "I still think we're lucky your brother is letting us marry at all."

"It's only because I'm of the royal family that there is this process at all. If I were just a maiden of Rohan the choice would be mine and mine alone."

"Really? What happens if the family does not approve of the suitor?"

Eowyn shrugged. "Then the maiden and the suitor might find a life for themselves far away from where that family lives, but there is no consequence. Bryn told me that it would be different for me. As the princess of Rohan I had to marry some one of high rank, possibly to secure ties with a part of the Riddermark, but that even with limited options I would still have a choice."

"And you chose me?" Faramir smiled bitterly. "There must have been slim pickings in Rohan."

Eowyn turned so that he could see her face directly. "I chose you because of all the men in this world you are the only one to love me for all parts of myself, to care enough for me to ask my opinions and to listen to them. You are a rare man, Faramir of Gondor."

Faramir gently lifted her hand to his lips. "Thank you," he murmured, kissed it and then tucked her arm through his. He traced the ring on her finger, and smiled down at her.

They stood there together and watched the start of the dancing.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**In the end it took three days for the Elves and the Companions to be ready to leave. Lothiriel privately told Eowyn that she thought it had much more to do with a reluctance to leave the Queen Arwen behind then any lack of preparation, which Eowyn could understand.**

The day before they left, Merry found Eowyn alone looking out over the plains. "My Lady," he said with a courteous bow. "I wish to speak with you, if you are at leisure."

"I am always free to talk with you Merry, as I hope you know." Eowyn responded, matching his graciousness. "Is something bothering you?" She asked, when Merry did not instantly begin.

"I fear offending you," Merry replied frankly. "And, yet I must speak of this to someone to resolve it."

"Speak freely, you cannot offend me." Eowyn reassured with a smile, but still Merry shuffled his feet a little before coming to stand by her on the wall.

"My Lady, you perhaps know that your brother plans to send me away with fortunes untold. While I am honored by his kindness I do not wish to take away more than what I came with. Hobbits have no need for fortunes, I would feel foolish to return to my people weighted down with treasure."

"He does not wish to give you treasure from kindness, but because it is what is owed you," Eowyn pointed out. "You have won great honor for yourself and your people in many different lands, and we in Rohan keenly feel what we owe you for standing by… for standing by Theoden King in his last moment."

"Yet your brother does not wish shower you with the same reward, and you stood there too."

"I am the Princess of Rohan, what reward could he give me?"

"I am going home, my Lady, what more reward do I need?"

Eowyn thought on this for a second. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Would you intercede on my behalf? I fear giving offence to Eomer King, whom I greatly respect. If you spoke for me then he would listen and I would be able to return home the same as I left."

After a moment more, Eowyn said, "I do not know how much my brother will be swayed by my words, but I will go and speak with him about your wishes." She moved away from the wall, towards indoors.

"You are going now?" Merry was horrified. "I did not mean to disturb your time alone."

"You are leaving tomorrow, I must go now or soon. You do not disturb me, I owe you too much for that, and if you will not allow my house to show it through gifts then you must allow us to show it through deeds. Do you wish to come in with me, or are you off for more errands before you leave tomorrow?" She had seen Merry and Pippin all over Edoras the past two days preparing packs for themselves and for Frodo and Sam, who were still recovering.

"I will walk in and see what is still needed." Merry said falling into step with Eowyn. "I will miss this," He half murmured to himself as they stepped into the Golden Hall.

"I will miss you," Eowyn responded, and turned to face him. She knelt before him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I owe you so much, yet I would make this request of you. Promise me that you will come back to us some day, even if for a short while."

"I promise that if it is within my power I will come back." Merry replied gravely, and then broke the seriousness with a smile. "I would not miss seeing yours and Faramir's children for the world."

Eowyn gave a small laugh at that, and after a quick hug she stood. Merry heard his name called, and after a suspicious wipe of his sleeve over his eyes, he bowed to Eowyn and hurried off. Eowyn watched him go and then went in search of her brother.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Eowyn at last found Eomer back in one of the storerooms, digging through one of the trunks.**

"What in the name of Eorl the Young are you doing back here?" She exclaimed, completely bewildered.

"Recovering old relics." Eomer replied, entirely at ease, pulling out a long green dress. "This for example." He said as he gently tossed it to her.

Eowyn had never seen this dress before, but she knew what it was. "Mother's wedding gown." She murmured looking over the faded fabric and beautifully crafted embroidery. "Why was it put back here? And how did you know where it was?"

"I think you could guess the answer for who put it back here," he replied, turning back to dig in the trunk. "As for how I knew, I didn't know until they locked me up here as a makeshift prison. Idleness does not suit our family well, and so I explored."

Eowyn gently put the dress down and sat next to Eomer. "What are you looking for?" she asked, peering into the trunk.

"Nothing in particular." He replied, pulling out older and rattier clothes. "I was at loose ends and thought to come back here and look again."

She watched silently as he emptied the trunk, and began to pile the objects carefully back into it. There wasn't always this uneasiness between them, and Eowyn hated it.

"I spoke to Merry," she began hesitantly.

"Let me guess," Eomer interrupted. "He does not want any jewels or treasure, just to simply go home."

"How did you know?" Eowyn asked.

"Aragorn delivered the same message. Merry wanted to be doubly sure that I would hear his request I suppose." Eomer shut the top of the trunk roughly, and the sharp snap of it closing made Eowyn jump. "Am I so frightening to talk to?"

Eowyn mouth was suddenly very dry, and so she wet it a little before responding, "What do you mean?"

"You won't talk to me. Merry who faced down Ringwrathes would rather send messengers than talk to me. Am I so frightening?"

Twisting the ring on her finger Eowyn made no response and looked away.

Eomer swore and stood up suddenly. The motion was too fast for Eowyn, and she instinctively shied away from him. _This is Eomer, _she told herself. _Eomer is your brother. He will not hurt you_. But still it took her awhile to uncurl enough to look up at him, and a bit longer to stand up.

"What can I do?" He asked, almost desperately. "Eowyn, I can't bear this."

"Merry does not want to offend you, and so sent messengers so that he would be better understood." She offered.

"And you?" He pressed, and then sighed when she shook her head. Determinedly, he changed the subject, though his hands stayed clenched, showing his anger. "We should begin thinking of what you would like to take with you to Gondor. That was the real reason I was here. I don't know when I will have time to look through our parents' things again, and I wanted to make sure that everything was still intact for you to choose from. Mother's wedding gown for example you should take. She would've wanted you to have it, and we have nothing else from her that is valuable. Father's possessions are sadly missing, but if you find anything and want it, you should take it."

"What do you want?" Eowyn asked.

"I want my family back." Eomer replied shortly and left.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Yet another long wait. I am sorry. There is really not much I can do, but to try to finish this as fast as is possible and never start uploading an unfinished story again.

Many people have commented on grammar errors, along with many other errors in my story. I am writing this with out a beta, so the faults are entirely my own. If you have time and wish to be a beta for this story let me know. I would appreciate any help or suggestions.

As always, I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, delayed though it is. Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I am not JRRTolkien. I wish to make no profit from this story.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eowyn stood by the pillars outside the front doors to the Golden Hall. The wind whipped and teased her clothing around her, but she stayed still as she watched the riders disappear into the horizon. _How often have I done this?_ She wondered idly as the riders shrank smaller and smaller, the four on ponies were almost invisible to the eye at this point.

By her side, Eomer shifted his weight from foot to foot, and Eowyn observed him from the corner of her eyes. He was looking out over the fields with an almost wistful look on his face. _No doubt wishing he were riding too, _Eowyn thought, suppressing a smile, _but realizing that he has other guests to entertain._

At last the riders were gone from sight. _Perhaps the last time Rohan will have such illustrious company. _Eowyn was a little wistful. It was unfortunate to see the Elves, and the remainder of the Companions leave, and bitter to finally say farewell to Merry.

"Do you wish to go inside, or stay out a bit longer?" Eomer asked, breaking their silence.

"I'll walk in with you," Eowyn replied. "We should see what the rest of our guests wish to do with the day."

It was almost too polite between them, but Eowyn didn't know how to even begin to repair their relationship. _What _was_ our relationship before... before a year ago?_ She pondered, trying to remember.

Inside the Golden Hall were a few remnants of the guests, some only just coming in to breakfast. The final farewell banquet had gone on long into the night, though those riding showed no sign of weariness when they gathered to set off.

Seated around the head table were Faramir, Lothiriel and the Prince Imrahil. Eowyn still felt shy around Prince Imrahil, though he had welcomed her kindly to his family, and promised to allow Lothiriel to spend some time in Rohan before the wedding if it were in his power.

When they drew close Faramir stood, and assisted Eowyn to a seat next to him. "Good morning, _my_ lady," he greeted her with a quick kiss on her hand. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I have none _my_ lord," Eowyn smiled in response. "But I think it is a good day for a ride if you are game."

"As long as I am with you, I would be up to almost anything." Faramir replied with a small laugh. He turned to Prince Imrahil and Lothiriel. "Uncle, cousin would you care to join us?"

"I'm afraid I am too old to have the stamina that you young folk seem to have," Prince Imrahil said gravely, though his eyes were sparkling. "I do not have the energy to ride so soon after last night. Lothiriel may join you if she pleases. Her brothers should be here too, but they seem to be too old to arise at a decent hour after what ever they were doing last night."

Lothiriel quickly covered her smile with her hand, and after schooling her features she said, "Father the day you are too old for a morning ride is the day they put the rest of us to pasture. I suspect that Eomer King has given you leave to see the books that are written in Rohirric, and that it is too much of a temptation for you to pass up."

Prince Imrahil gently pulled a loose strand of Lothiriel's hair. "You are too wise and clever for your youth daughter. I confess it is so, but it is still no reason for you to avoid the morning sun, bookworm though you are."

"At least I come by it honestly, my lord," Lothiriel replied demurely, though her eyes danced mischief. Turning to Eowyn and Faramir she added, "I would be honored to join you, only let me invite Queen Arwen. She may wish… for some sunshine too." She faltered for a moment, trying to find a diplomatic way to say that she expected her Queen to be lonely after saying farewell to her family.

"We will wait for you at the stables." Faramir promised as Lothiriel rose to go.

"Eomer, would you like to join us?" Eowyn asked quietly, not quite looking at him.

Eomer was stunned for a second, but replied, "Yes, I would. Let me go arrange a guard for us and I will meet you down at the stables."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

It was at least a half hour later before they were organized and ready to go. Queen Arwen decided to join them, and she and Lothiriel were just coming down to the stables dressed in riding skirts as the horses were being led out. Eowyn and Faramir were already seated, and Eomer was riding up when Lothiriel cried out in dismay.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked, confused.

"The men who saddle my horse always forgets to put on a regular saddle when I'm not riding for court purposes." Lothiriel sighed, pointing at her saddle.

"Do you want to send her back?" Faramir asked, as Queen Arwen mounted her horse. She rode as her people did, without harness or saddle.

"No," Lothiriel grumbled and pulled herself up into the sidesaddle. "I won't make you wait, and I can ride either way. This is just more of a pain for me."

"What should be our destination?" Eomer asked. "We could do about an hour's ride out to some of the foothills of the Misty Mountains. There are a few wondrous views from there."

As no one had a different suggestion, they settled that as their goal, and soon were galloping across the plains of Rohan.

The ride there was uneventful. After the initial gallop they had alternated walking and cantering a bit. Though their horses could go faster for longer distances, no one saw the need to exhaust themselves or their mounts.

They reached the foothills and rested for a bit before preparing to ride back. After a few minutes of walking their horses, they picked up into a canter and began to move towards a gallop when a pair of larks flew up from the tall grass. Windfola and Firefoot, who were used to such behavior from birds, slowed a bit and moved away from the area the birds flew from. Queen Arwen's horse, Tirielen, didn't seem concerned by the birds. However Faramir's horse started and shied, and Lothiriel's horse panicked.

Her horse reared, eyes rolling in fear, and stamped down hard. Lothiriel held on through the first toss, and when her horse landed she tried murmuring reassurances to no avail. Her horse reared up again, this time throwing Lothiriel in the process.

Almost as soon as she hit the ground Eowyn was out of her saddle running to her friend. Queen Arwen also dismounted and grabbed the reins of the still frightened mare, speaking softly in Elfish. Faramir and Eomer were a breath behind Eowyn, moving to Lothiriel with all possible speed.

Lothiriel was lying on the ground with one hand across her eyes. "Please tell me that did not just happen." She whispered.

"Lothiriel!" Eowyn exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

Lothiriel took her hand away from her face and looked up at her friend. "I swear, my brothers will never let me live this down. I was thrown from my horse, not because of any dangerous or reckless riding but because of a couple of birds."

"Are you hurt?" Faramir repeated insistently. "Anything broken?"

Carefully Lothiriel moved her arms and legs. "It appears not." She replied finally. "Thankfully not. That would add injury to insult." She added with a small laugh, but made no movement to get off the ground.

"Can you sit up?" Eowyn asked.

"I'll try that when the world stops spinning a little bit." Lothiriel sighed and looked at the guards and then at Eomer. "I don't suppose there is any way I could convince your guards to forget they ever saw this, Eomer King?"

"It's unlikely." Eomer replied smothering a smile.

"I was thrown from my horse in front of the Horselords of Rohan." Lothiriel shook her head slightly. Faramir smothered a chuckle, drawing her attention. "As though you were never thrown from a horse, cousin Faramir."

"Men don't get thrown from horses, Lady Lothiriel," Eomer replied gravely.

"That's interesting, brother," Eowyn laughed. "I seem to recall an incident involving a young Rider of Rohan and a young untrained horse…"

"Oh don't tell that story again!" Eomer cried laughing in return. "Neither of them will have any respect for me. Besides, I can recall a story or two of a young Shieldmaiden…"

"Eomer, you wouldn't dare." Eowyn broke in, blushing slightly.

Lothiriel laughed. "You sound just like my brothers and I, always remind each other of our best mistakes, and biggest failures. We say it keeps us humble, but it mostly reminds us how much fun it is to be around each other." She sat up gingerly. "I am going to be black and blue later." She sighed mournfully, and slowly got to her feet leaning on Faramir and Eowyn. When she was standing she whistled to her horse, which reluctantly left Queen Arwen's hold and walked over. "What was that Mistress Meri? We have jumping fish that you don't scare at, we even have birds in Dol Amroth, and you don't start when you see them." Lothiriel gently stroked her horse's nose. "You big goose."

"Do you feel well enough to ride alone?" Eowyn asked.

Lothiriel gently stretched. "I should be able to," she laughed. "I suppose this is the moment to redeem myself a little in your men's eyes."

"It's your saddle," Eomer pointed out bluntly.

"It is," Lothiriel agreed sadly, hoisting herself back into it. "Queen Arwen you should ban side saddles from the country. All saddles must be from Rohan, or else you ride bareback like the Elves."

"I'll bring it up with the King," Queen Arwen replied with suppressed humor. "You could create a new fashion though just by riding on a Rohirric saddle when we arrive back in Gondor."

"I should have one made up for me," Lothiriel agreed as they started back. "I do have an astride saddle, but our stable hands are more fastidious than my father when it comes to what is proper."

"Or they want to see you married," Faramir pointed out.

"There is truth in that." Lothiriel laughed, "I've always heard that the best way to catch a husband is to be thrown from a horse."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They picked up a gallop after Lothiriel reassured them many times that she was fine, and all conversation ended. This suited Eowyn, as she lost herself to her thoughts. She and her brother used to tease each other. The recollection of "how it used to be" was almost painful. Her brother would make some comment, and instead of becoming defensive or shutting down, she would respond back in kind.

Eowyn glanced over at Eomer. _Do I want that again?_

She was torn. A part of her answered _Yes of course._ But there was another part of her, a much larger part, which felt tired and hurt beyond measure. _It feels like there is a spark of the "old me" somewhere inside. But I am so different now than that girl before. I don't know if I can become her again._ She glanced at Faramir. _I don't know if I even want to try._

_We all changed in the war. Eomer, Faramir, the Riders from Helm's Deep and the Pelinor Fields… even Lothiriel shows flashes of the person she was before. But to go back to before…_ Eowyn shivered and subconsciously checked her horse's speed as the others drew back into a canter.

_I want to be here._ The thought flitted across her mind almost subconsciously, and it took a second for her to realize exactly what she meant. When she realized the full impact of her thought she pulled Windfola in suddenly. It was all she could do to stay in her seat, as she was sickened by the implication. _Is that so? _A cold voice asked her. _You _want _to be here? With out your father, or mother, or uncle, or cousin? You are crueler than me._

"No," Eowyn whispered absently. "That's not what I meant."

She didn't notice the others sharply turn their horses back to meet her where she stopped. But, she did notice when a hand came close, but not too close, offering her one of the small white clothes Gondorians always seemed to have on them. She also vaguely noticed that Lothiriel had swung her horse in front of Eomer's, halting his progress.

However, as she took Faramir's offering she was the most aware of the look in his eyes. _He understands. Almost too well he understands._ But she had to tell him anyways.

"I'm not who I was before…" She trailed off, unsure where to point to – before the war? Before Theodred died? Before her Father died?

He smiled bitterly. "I know. Neither am I."

"But, I realized that there are parts of that person still inside of me."

"As came out when you teased your brother."

Eowyn nodded, and then carefully said, "However, I do not think I want to truly be her again," Faramir started to interrupt, but stopped when Eowyn held up her hand. He gestured for her to continue. "I do not want to ever go back because I am…" The thought that was so simple in her head was becoming tangled. Faramir waited, keeping his expression open. "I am sorry for it all. Theodred, Theoden, your brother, your father, for losing myself years ago… and yet I realized that I cannot regret it. Do you understand me?"

"It is strange, but I do." Faramir replied, gently tracing the tear track that lingered on her face and then erasing it. "Why did you stop so suddenly just now?"

"I realized that I cannot go back to who I was, and I don't know who I will be in the future, but I want to find out… with you." She looked up at him tentatively.

Faramir took her hand and kissed it tenderly, completely speechless.

Eowyn struggled to think of how to say the next part. "Is it wrong to want to be where I am now?" She couldn't hide how important this question was to her.

Faramir thought for a moment before answering. "If you were happy because of all the evil that has happened, then it would not be a good thing. But, I think it would also be wrong, and an insult to the memory of those we loved, to continually live in regret. I think your Uncle and Cousin would want you to be happy, even if they are not here to share in your joy."

Eowyn nodded, thinking Faramir's words through. "Do you regret it?" She asked, not able to look up at him for fear that his face would show a truth she didn't want to see.

Faramir waited until her eyes flicked up to his, and smiled gently. "I regret losing my brother. I regret losing too many of my dear friends. But even if I were offered a chance to go back and try again, try to make everything right, I do not think I could take it, unless I knew for certain that our paths would cross again at the end." Faramir paused as he thought it through. "Although, if I went back with all of the knowledge that I have now, you would not have been able to escape meeting me, even if I had to ride to Rohan after the war was over to meet you."

Eowyn had to smile at that picture. "What, do you laugh at the thought of me riding in to Rohan with the express purpose of marring you?" Faramir teased.

"I am trying to picture my cousin's reaction to you." Eowyn replied, with a broader smile. "If we had met in brighter days when he was still living, he would have been reluctant to let me live in Gondor, more so than Eomer is now. Theodred truly valued having Eomer and I close by."

"I would have less to offer you as a future husband." Faramir added. "Belike all the titles I have now would have gone to my brother as they truly belong. It would have been hard to convince your cousin and uncle to wed you to a second son of Gondor, you might have chosen Boromir instead."

Eowyn considered it for a moment, Faramir's insecurity was clearly written on his face. "Perhaps it would have been harder to convince them," she replied slowly. "But my children would be long down the list of heirs to the Rohirric Thrown. I would have been allowed to choose with out anyone questioning my choice, and having briefly met your brother once when he came to ask Theoden King for a horse to ride to Rivendell on, I know my choice would have stayed the same. I'm afraid you would find yourself married to me no matter what pretend situation you paint for yourself."

"I love how that sounds." Faramir smiled. They looked around and saw that Eomer, Lothiriel and Queen Arwen had moved their horses a little ways from them.

"What happens next?" Eowyn asked, glancing nervously at her brother, whose horse was shifting uneasily, reflecting his rider's mood.

"Next we go back to your home and enjoy the time that we have with each other."

Eowyn nodded. "I'd like that," she replied.

"We still have a lot of plans to make, I know Lothiriel is looking forward to planning our wedding with you, and we still have decisions to make for our house." Faramir looked closely at Eowyn. "Are you ready to go back to Meduseld?"

"Eomer is ready," Eowyn gestured towards him, "Look at how his horse paces."

"I am not concerned about Eomer. I am asking you."

"As long as I am with you, I am up for almost anything," she smiled, echoing his words from this morning.

Faramir carefully leaned in and kissed Eowyn. "I'm glad that we're in Rohan, where that is allowed." He joked.

"I wouldn't put it past my brother to try to make Rohan more like Gondor as far as liberties are concerned. Just look at him frown." Eowyn tried to laugh back, but her worry was still evident.

"As long as you are smiling I will have nothing to worry about." Faramir replied seriously. "I must tell you," he added as they started to move their horses towards the rest of their group, "that I care much more for your happiness than your brother's."

Eowyn looked over fast enough to see that Faramir's eyes were laughing, though his face was serious.

"Does your King know that you speak nonsense?"

"He knows that I would do anything to please you."

"I am pleased." Eowyn replied, looking directly at Faramir. "I am always pleased when I am with you." Faramir shook his head, and was about to say something, but Eowyn held up her hand to stop him. "I want you to know this. You make me happy, and safe. No one else has ever made me feel the same, and" she paused, realizing that they were within earshot of the rest of the group, but boldly went on, "I love you. You give me strength to find myself again."

"I love you too," Faramir replied, though his voice was grave his eyes were giving her another message that made Eowyn flush slightly.

"How are you?" Lothiriel asked Eowyn when they reached the group. "Do you feel better?"

"I do, and I will feel even better in just over eight months." Eowyn smiled at her.

"I am glad to hear it." Lothiriel smiled even brighter. "The months will go by swiftly, and the Queen has agreed to let me travel back to visit you for a month or two before you come to us for good." Eowyn glanced at Queen Arwen, who nodded her agreement.

"If there is a way for the Lord Faramir to visit, I will try to see it happen as well. I know what it is to be long separated from the one you love." Queen Arwen added.

Eowyn smiled her thanks, unable to speak. She turned to look at her brother, who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Let us ride back." He said. "The day draws on."

Eowyn made sure her horse was right next to Faramir's as they galloped in through the gates. _I am glad to be back, _she thought as she stole a glance at Faramir. As enjoyable as their ride was, he was right. They had plans to make.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: I am starting to wrap up this story, and think through another one. I plan to do one final chapter for this one (an epilogue) and then I will probably go back and write my version of how Lothiriel and Eomer finally fell in love in my plot line, which will fill in some of the holes between this chapter and the epilogue. I also may do a short series of outtakes if I can't work in everything with Lothiriel's story.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my last chapter, all those who did. Please feel free to let me know what mistakes I've made, or what you think of this chapter!

Thank you for reading!


	27. Epilogue

A/N: This world belongs to JRR Tolkien. I wish to make no profit from this story.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

June 20, 3020

Faramir looked at the unfamiliar handwriting on the most curiously shaped letter he had ever seen. A courtier from Minas Tirith had arrived that morning, bearing many different tidings and a stack of letters, including this one.

Though he had been tempted to open it first, letters of business called, and he had to ensure that his responses left with the courtier that afternoon.

When he gently opened its seal, to his surprise two letters were folded into one. Faramir was confused, until he found that the second letter had Eowyn's name on it. He smiled broadly when he found the letter addressed to him sadly dated from a few months prior, _January 26, 1420 S.R. (3020 by the Calendar of Gondor)_, and _The Shire_ written in a clear hand on the top right corner.

_My Lord Faramir_, it read, _Greetings from us all. We wished to send you personal notice of certain events that have taken place over the last few months._

Faramir smiled at the pleasant descriptions of the companion's travel back to the Shire, and wistfully imagined he was able to travel to those places. He looked from his desk up to the map that hung over the fireplace in his workroom and traced the hobbits' journey with his eyes.

_I know I have another book of maps somewhere, _he thought, glancing around his space. _Perhaps Eowyn knows where it resides._ Eowyn, he had come to find out, had amazing memory for where something was placed, which was a blessing as they moved their lives from Minas Tirith out to their new home in Ithilien. Even now, only having been in his new work room for barely a week, Faramir would find himself searching for an object in the place it had been in his old study and calling to Eowyn for help.

Faramir turned the letter over, and continued reading with growing horror at the description of the hobbits' return to their home and the waste that was left there. He smiled as the writer – Pippin, he noted, glancing at the signature – told of Merry's use of Eowyn's gift, and of the final charge of the men before the hobbits' victory.

At this point Pippin seemed to be picking his words with unneeded care, for he belabored the description of how the hobbits found out that the headquarters for this evil mischief was Frodo's house, and how they decided to march to end this battle once and for all. Then Faramir understood Pippin's hesitation, as the person behind it all was Saruman, assisted by Wormtongue.

He put the letter down. Could the past be so unkind as this? Eowyn believed herself safe because Wormtongue was locked up in Isenguard. How would he tell her that the man who still haunted her dreams was free?

Dreading telling Eowyn the truth, Faramir picked up the rest of the letter to finish it. When he was done, his mind was spinning. _Wormtongue killed Saruman. And Pippin ordered his archers to kill Wormtongue._ He could hardly believe it, though Pippin had no reason to lie, or exagerate. Suddenly the conversation that he had with Merry and Pippin almost a year and a half ago sprung to his mind.

"_If I ever see him..."_ he had said.

"_I understand," _Pippin replied.

Wormtongue was dead. Had Pippin taken his comment as an order? He couldn't be sure.

_Does it matter?_ He asked himself. _You certainly didn't mean it that way._ Did it matter? The world could only be better off for lack of that man. He sighed and got up to pace. He couldn't rid himself of the feeling that he had failed Frodo's request if he had given Pippin permission to kill Wormtongue, even inadvertently. He sat back down to reread the passage, when he noticed a postscript. After reading it, Faramir frowned deeply in consideration, too deep in thought to hear the gentle knock at his door.

"Faramir, the courtier has left and you said that you would have time to come with me for a ride." Eowyn smiled gently as she came and stood by Faramir's desk. "What has you so delayed? A vision, daydream, or forgetfulness?"

Faramir smiled at her gentle teasing. "None of those, we have letters that I was looking over."

"_We_ have letters?" Eowyn asked, gesturing at his desk, covered mostly with letters. "This is hardly a new circumstance."

"This one is, it is from a place far, far away." He hesitated for a moment, and then handed her the letter with her name on it.

She opened it, and likewise smiled at the greeting. "It's from Merry," she laughed, flipping to the end to see the signature. As Eowyn began to read, Faramir gently pulled her to sit on his lap. She leaned back on him, and Faramir read the letter with her.

It was much along the similar lines of Faramir's, though it did not tell as many details from the trip back. Merry, it seemed, was much more direct when it came to telling unpleasant news.

When they were done reading, Eowyn put Merry's letter down with shaking fingers.

"My love?" Faramir asked after they had been silent for a bit. When Eowyn didn't respond, he picked up his letter from Pippin and handed it to her. "Pippin writes of this too." He explained as she took the letter. Eowyn flipped through the first two pages, and stopped to read of Wormtongue's last stand.

When she reached the end of the letter, Eowyn threw it down on his desk, and stood up agitated. It seemed that she could not determine where to go, as she was balanced on the balls of her feet, and her hands were clenching and unclenching. At last she turned to Faramir.

"What day did these letters come?"

"But today, with the courtier from Gondor." Faramir was surprised. This was not the question or comment he believed he'd hear first.

Eowyn looked at him closely, and then nodded her acceptance of his words. "Would you have kept this from me if I had not happened upon you a few moments ago?"

Faramir's brow knit in confusion, and then he realized that she had read Pippin's postscript: _We are not sure how or when the Lady Eowyn should be told, my lord. We have included Merry's letter in with yours so that it may be at your discretion if she need be told at all._

He looked up to meet Eowyn's eyes. Anger was the clearest emotion written in them, but underneath that was fear.

Faramir stood, and gently kissed her hand. "I would never have kept this from you. There is no secret in my life that I would want keep from you, there is no secret that I could keep from you." Eowyn said nothing, and Faramir sighed. "I had no thought of keeping this from you, until I read that postscript. Then I considered what keeping this information from you would do to you one day, and what it would do to us. I knew that you would be strong enough to forgive me for keeping this from you, if I had, but hiding anything from you would destroy our relationship, which I cherish and would not risk for anything. You are so strong. So much stronger than Merry or Pippin know, and you deserve nothing less than the truth from me."

"Then what had you so preoccupied when I came in?"

Faramir walked back to the window. Briefly he outlined Frodo's request, and the conversation that he had with Pippin before he had spoken to Frodo. "I cannot help fear that I have not done what Frodo asked of me, and that I have failed him miserably," he ended, running his fingers through his hair. Faramir turned to look at Eowyn who was looking down at the desk, her hands still clenching and unclenching, unconsciously, as she was obviously deep in thought.

Cursing in frustration, Faramir crossed the room to stand by Eowyn. "Here I am worrying about myself when I should be caring for you. Dearest, would you tell me what you're thinking?"

Eowyn gave a half smile and reached out to take his hand. "Many things." He was silent, waiting for her to say more. "Too many things," she said as her smile faded. "I cannot believe it, and I do not know when I will. I do not know if I ever will." She tried to smile, but failed. "I think I will not sleep tonight," she admitted.

Faramir smiled reassuringly. "I will be there."

"That's comforting." Faramir watched as a myriad of emotions pass across Eowyn's face. "I do not know how I feel, or what I feel." She whispered. "Tired, empty perhaps." She looked up at Faramir. "I do not know what to tell you, my lord."

"You do not have to tell me anything Eowyn."

Eowyn thought a little more. "You should not feel guilty. I do not think you broke any promise," she said at last, surprising Faramir.

"How do you mean?"

"You did not directly order Pippin or Merry to hunt down… Wormtongue. They made their own choices. Perhaps they were influenced by you, but I feel that it is more likely that they were influenced by me."

Faramir considered this. Certainly Merry was angry at Eowyn's condition, and had probably shared her catalogue of injuries with Pippin. It was possible that even if he had not said what he had that they would not have let Wormtongue live. He met Eowyn's eyes as he slowly replied, "I still feel guilt for my actions."

Eowyn gave a small smile at that. "I know. You would not be you if you did not feel that way." Her fingers traced the letters. "I cannot believe it."

"It is not something that I will be able to understand in just one day." Faramir said. "I do not think I will take it in for a long time. The War of the Ring is truly over."

"I disagree," Eowyn replied, and then flinched. Faramir had not seen this in awhile, where she expected verbal or physical blows when she expressed her own opinion. He waited, and at last she finished her thought by saying, "We still have the Haradrim to deal with, and the Wild Men still plague Eomer."

"This is true," Faramir agreed. "But I would, perhaps, classify this as a new problem springing out from the old, as the Dark Lord himself sprung out from problems hirer than he."

Eowyn, who had been reading all of the histories she could lay her hands on, considered this.

"You suggest that our problems, then, are mere reflections of those past, watered down to suit our strength?"

"It is possible."

Eowyn was silent. After awhile Faramir asked her what she was thinking of.

"I was wondering if the King Elessar has received similar news," she chose to say, sharing one of the lesser thoughts pressing on her mind.

"I would imagine that one or more of the hobbits have written to him, if Merry and Pippin wrote to us."

"I would like to go and hear his thoughts on this." Eowyn hesitantly looked at Faramir. "I know we had planned to travel back to Minas Tireth to oversee some of the supply shipments in but four days, but I feel that this cannot wait. Could we leave sooner?"

"We could leave now, if you wish," Faramir replied instantly, seeking to affirm her plan.

"No we cannot," Eowyn retorted, with a brief smile. "The afternoon draws on, and it would be night before we were even on our way."

Faramir smiled in response. "Are you implying that our escort is slow to saddle?" Eowyn looked sharply at him, and then saw that he was in jest. Her small smile held as she shook her head. "Then it must be me that you believe would slow us down. My lady, I might remind you that I was a very successful captain here in Ithilien but a year ago, and I have not lost the skills from that time so quickly."

"I fear it would be me, my lord, who would hold us back in this, were we to leave tonight." Eowyn admitted. "If we leave today, it would make sense for us to stay for the length that we planned, and I have gifts I have prepared for Lothiriel that will not be easy to pack in an afternoon."

"I still cannot imagine her as the Queen of Rohan."

"She is a perfect choice." Eowyn replied hotly. "And the sooner my brother stops treating her like glass, the better for us all."

Faramir raised his hands in surrender. "I meant nothing against your brother, or my fair cousin. I am still wondering how she grew up so well. Eowyn?" He stopped when he noticed her attention was back on the letters.

"My brother would have kept this from Lothiriel." Her tone brooked no contradiction, and so he did not try to offer one. "He would have kept all of it from her."

"Or he would have ridden out and retrieved her a lock of Wormtongue's hair." Faramir pointed out, only to receive her disdainful glance.

"Do not be silly, only Wild Men keep locks of hair from dead foes." She replied instantly. "The Rohirum do no such thing." She considered for a moment. "And the hobbits have probably long since buried him by now." She shivered.

"That is most likely the truth. And I agree that you brother would desire to keep this from you, as his sister, and Lothiriel, as his wife."

"But you do not."

"No. But then I know how painful it can be to have the truth withheld, no matter what the intent."

"I am glad that I married you."

Faramir raised his eyebrows. "Glad is the only word you could find?"

Eowyn shook her head at such nonsense, and then shivered lightly, pulling her arms close around herself. Faramir held out his hand, and waited for her to take it before drawing her into a strong embrace. _You are my sword hand, my shield arm, my comfort, my solace, my strength… _Unbidden, the words of his marriage vows sprang into his mind. _I will protect you until the end._

"I place my faith in you," Eowyn's voice drifted up, barely more than a murmur, from where her head rested on his shoulder.

Faramir smiled brightly. "You were thinking of them too?"

"How could I not, when you think so loud?" Eowyn countered, raising her head so that Faramir could see her smile. He kissed her gently, and then smiled again as she turned the kiss deeper.

When they were slightly breathless, Faramir pulled her in tight against him.

"It will be well." Eowyn promised after a pause. "Eventually, it will be well."

"Until then?"

"Until then I have you to lean on, plans to make, and a life to live with you." She shivered again. "It will take time."

"I will be here." Faramir whispered against her hair. "I will never fail you."

"I know," she replied and leaned in for a few more minutes. "Come my lord," she said pulling out of his arms, and leading him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, willingly being led.

"You were going to take me for a ride, but instead I must pack. So, you are going to come and sit with me." She spoke brightly, but there was something in her voice that needed reassurance.

"I will go with you anywhere," Faramir responded. _I would not leave your side today for anything._ He added silently.

As they walked through their home, Faramir remembered all the pains it took to make it just so, and now it was starting to come to life with cooks, and stable hands, and housekeepers. _I will give you a place to live,_ he had promised at their wedding, and Eowyn in turn had promised to share it with him. They had made so many vows that day, trying to incorporate as much of Rohan and Gondor into one ceremony as they could with out it becoming repetitive or overly long.

"What is left to be done for Lothiriel's presents?" Faramir asked, as they reached their shared rooms.

"Nothing really, but to pack them." Eowyn replied as she moved over to a small desk loom and began to pull it apart. The cloth on it was only half finished.

"You're giving her an unfinished blanket?"

Eowyn laughed. "It's her job to finish it!" She exclaimed. "It was my job to take care of Eomer thus far, and it's her place to finish the job."

Faramir went to start packing his clothes. "Does my cousin even know how to weave?"

"I left her a practice loom. Hopefully she has learned by now."

"I don't remember receiving a blanket to symbolize my perpetual care when we were married." Faramir pointed out.

"Look at the foot of our bed." Eowyn called to him as he moved into their bedchambers.

Faramir came back with a long blanket folded over his arm. "When did you finish this?" He asked, unfolding it between them and looking over its design.

"But yesterday. I meant to show it to you last night, but you were… preoccupied." She added with a teasing glint in her eyes, as Faramir struggled not to blush. Taking pity on her husband, who for all his wonderful qualities was still a Gondorian noble to the core, she added, "It should have been given as one of our presents to each other, but I didn't realize that the tradition was only found in Rohan, since so many other gifts echo from Rohirric tradition to Gondor. But by the time I discovered I would have to both start and finish this it was too late to have it done for our wedding."

Faramir looked at their blanket in comparison to the one Eowyn folded with deft precision.

"Green?" He asked, pointing at the one Eowyn was rolling into a bundle.

"For Rohan. You have yet to choose a color for our standard, so I decided on blue to go along with your mother's family." She tied her cloth together and then pointed to the two lines of patterns on the blanket Faramir held. "This line is supposed to represent you, and this one is for me."

"Do the patterns on it mean something beyond their beauty?"

"Of course." She pointed at the same shapes found on both lines. "This is for early loss, this is for threat of war, this is for victory, this is for courage…" She trailed off looking at the blanket with a smile. "I found that as I described you, I described myself as well. Normally the blankets are not as symmetrical."

Faramir grinned as he considered this statement. "Why yellow?" He finally asked, tracing the yellow pattern on the blue.

Eowyn looked at him with a small smile, and Faramir figured it out in time to say "brighter days" with her.

"We will find brighter days." Faramir promised her.

Eowyn leaned in and kissed him lightly. "We are already living them." And then leaned in again.

Far too soon, Eowyn pulled away. "Now go pack."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me for so long. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, or has added me or my story to their watch list. It has truly meant a lot to me to get such wonderful.

I promise, any story from here on out will be finished, or nearly finished, before I start to publish, so you may not hear from me for awhile. I am planning on writing my version of how Lotheriel and Eomer came together, and I also will probably have short outtakes that I will add from time to time. Please feel free to add me on your Author Alerts if you want to hear more from me.

As always, any reviews, comments, questions, concerns, corrections are welcome.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
